Walking with Gods
by Vinylshadow
Summary: A boy living a less than ideal life ends up going through a chance meeting with Arceus. When the boy shows his kindness to the God, the being returns the favor by making him its ward and showing the boy the world from a different point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra was jolted awake by loud shouts and the sound of a crowd moving through the city.

Such occurrences were not uncommon, but the boy couldn't think of any recent celebration that would warrant a drunken mob, which drove him out of his dark corner within the city's labyrinthine alleys.

Like many other children before him, Ezra had ran away from his place of birth as soon as he was able and had taken to life on the streets.

You learned quickly in such an environment, or else you wouldn't last long, and unlike many before him, Ezra was a natural at sneaking around and getting into places children weren't allowed.

Well, _technically_ weren't allowed, as children were expected to help when called on by their seniors whether they were street urchins or well-groomed sons and daughters of those with rank. Such rules were enforced by the magical creatures that had been tamed over the years.

Ezra had long since endeared himself to most of the city's watchdogs and most of their chases were for show, but that didn't spare him from getting caught and punished anyway.

One such creature was a female pichu with a notched ear who had attached herself to him and followed him everywhere.

Shadowing the crowd, Ezra picked up a few interesting bits of information.

 _"Did you hear? Damos killed Arceus and ensured the survival of our city!"_

Arceus was a name the boy had heard before. Legends had told of its generosity that had allowed the city to flourish in the first place and the thought of turning on such a benefactor didn't sit well in the boy's gut. The fact Pichu bristled on his shoulder showed she didn't like it either and Ezra gently rubbed her notched ear to soothe her.

 _"And it's now buried in the old ruins."_

 _"Good riddance. Now we can focus on getting the crops in and get ready for winter..."_

Ezra broke off from shadowing the mob and scampered up a nearby wall, taking to the rooftops for faster traversal. He glanced up at the palace that dominated the eastern skyline before turning his back on it to head in the direction of the old palace.

Which lay outside the city walls, within the nearby forest that had long since swallowed it.

Venturing outside the city limits - especially after dark - was dangerous enough without either an armed guard or a creature to protect you. Ezra leaped into the branches of a tree growing by the wall without a second thought and vanished into the gloom.

Plunging into the forest, Ezra again clambered to a higher level, since most of the larger dangerous creatures couldn't climb the thin trees and the ones living in the leaves were asleep.

He paused outside a cave when Pichu let out a squeak. Sounds emanated from within and Ezra glanced at Pichu, who nodded encouragingly.

Entering the cave, Ezra noticed the opening had been widened, with loose bits of rubble littering the floor. Carefully brushing a foot along the ground to avoid stepping on any sharp rocks, Ezra froze as he stepped in something warm and wet. The scent of blood filled his nostrils and he gulped.

Venturing forward seemed less and less fun, but Pichu shocked him when he turned to leave.

"I don't want to become lunch," he hissed at the mouse, who was emitting a soft yellow glow in the gloom. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue forward.

Ezra hesitated before giving in to his curiosity, going further.

He rounded a corner and stopped, staring at the scene in front of him.

A massive four-legged creature lay on a bed of moss, sides rising and falling slowly as it breathed. Its body was covered in all manner of wounds - some scabbed over, others still oozing blood.

The most prominent feature of the creature was a golden ring around its middle, one Ezra recognized from pictures.

"Arceus..." he breathed, awestruck.

The creature stirred at his voice and Ezra ducked back around the corner, hands clasped over his traitorous mouth. To his horror, Pichu jumped off his shoulder and scampered towards Arceus, chattering excitedly.

 **"You don't need to tell me, little one. I knew he was there the moment he set foot in this cave. Come out of hiding, child. You have nothing to fear from me anyway. If you're here to kill me, I merely ask that you make it as quick and painless as you can."**

Ezra rubbed his head as a voice sounded within it. He wasn't sure whether it was male or female, young or old. It was surprisingly relaxed and not at all what he expected.

Slowly stepping into view, Ezra moved carefully, hands out to his sides to show he was unarmed. It was a trick he'd picked up from the city's creature tamers, who found it easier to approach them if you didn't show any aggressi-

 **"You look like an idiot."**

Ezra straightened up, scowling. "Oi!"

Arceus slowly lifted its head and looked at him. The glowing red eyes bored into the child before slowly blinking.

 **"A child? They send a** _ **child**_ **to finish me off? I'd be** _ **offended**_ **if I wasn't so tired."**

Pichu clambered onto Arceus' body and licked at one of its wounds gently. Ezra frowned and took a step forward.

"How can I help you?"

The question hung in the air and Arceus blinked in surprise.

 **"Help? Why would you help me?"**

"You're hurt! Why wouldn't I help you?" Ezra said, taking another step.

 **"You are a human, like the one that tried to kill me."**

"Damos?" Ezra asked, remembering the name one townsperson had uttered.

 **"No, not him. It was...someone else. Can't really think straight at the moment."**

Ezra reached Arceus' side and frowned. "How did you get here, anyway?"

Arceus sighed and winced in pain, shifting on the moss. **"My children brought me here and went off to gather berries. Kinda surprised they let you in here, actually."**

Its gaze then fell on the Pichu climbing on it.

 **"Ah, no wonder. She was with you."**

"What's she got to do with it?" Ezra asked.

 **"She doesn't pick just anyone to follow. There's something about you she likes and the rest know better than to argue with her."**

The ground suddenly erupted with several small geysers of dirt and several bidoof and another pichu climbed out of the holes, holding all manner of berries. They glanced at Ezra, then at Pichu, then proceeded to ignore him, depositing their berries within reach of Arceus' head. The other pichu ran up to the notch-eared one and Ezra noticed its coat was a darker shade of yellow than the other.

Arceus ate a few berries and relaxed, sighing softly before it glanced at Ezra.

 **"Well, boy, what are you going to do now? Lead your kin here to kill me before I get my strength back?"**

"Don't lump me in with them," Ezra said, crossing his arms. "I don't like them any more than you do."

Arceus glanced at the various bruises covering the boy's limbs and after a moment, it pushed some berries his way.

 **"Eat."**

Ezra blinked in surprise before taking a Sitrus berry. Biting into it, he winced as the flavor flooded his mouth and he almost spat it out. He wasn't used to such flavor and it took him a few seconds to swallow it. Catching his breath, he finished the berry and grabbed another and in a few minutes had eaten three more.

 **"Most odd,"** Arceus said, watching as the boy's head drooped from a mixture of good food, the warm interior of the cave and exhaustion. **"Who are you?"**

But the boy had already fallen asleep and didn't answer.

* * *

 **"Do you have a name, boy?"** Arceus asked.

The child looked up from where it was helping the spiky-eared pichu grind some berries into a mixture with a frown.

"I do, but nobody ever uses it," he said with a shake of his head as the pichu offered him a berry.

 **"Well, it would be nice to call you something other than** _ **'boy'**_ **or** _ **'you'**_ **,"** Arceus said, wincing as it shifted on its bedding.

The boy carried a few bowls of mashed berries over to the pokémon and watched carefully as it licked the bowls clean, yet seemed hesitant to speak.

Arceus simply gazed at the young human, who had risked the wrath of his kinsmen by helping the pokémon they had sworn to destroy.

"Most people just call me Ezra," the boy said after Arceus had finished eating. Taking the bowls, he said down and began cleaning them with the help of a totodile and cyndaquil. Giving the cleaned dishes to a pikachu-colored pichu, the boy then glanced at Arceus, who had taken on a thoughtful look.

 **"Do they treat you well?"** Arceus asked. The boy went still, arms resting on his knees.

"They treat me the same as the other dregs of society. Children are ignored, but are still expected to help with whatever needs doing that can't be handled by the creatures."

 **"Pokémon,"** Arceus corrected absently, mind churning.

"Poké...mon?" the boy asked, sounding it out slowly. "Does that mean anything?"

Arceus chuckled softly. **"Some time, many centuries from now, you'll be able to carry those creatures you call monsters in your pockets."**

The boy snorted in disbelief. "I do not believe you." He glanced at the two pichu and totodile. "They'd never be able to fit."

Arceus smiled and extended a leg towards the child. **"Would you like to leave this place and come with me to my home?"**

The boy stared at Arceus with a frown, before turning away, drawing his knees to his chest.

Time passed and the sun slowly sank, bathing the world in a warm amber glow.

The boy hadn't moved and Arceus hadn't repeated its question.

Finally, the boy exhaled and flopped onto his back, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Arceus shivered violently and the boy paused his activities and stared at it curiously.

"What's-?"

Arceus abruptly vanished and the boy stood up in alarm.

"Arceus?!"

A moment later, Arceus reappeared, but...

The boy's legs failed him and he sat down hard.

The golden ring around Arceus' body was gone and the pokémon was covered in wounds, ranging from gouges to scratches.

 **"Well,"** Arceus said bitterly. **"There's** _ **that**_ **settled."**

It blinked and shook its head, glowing briefly as it healed itself. **"Mhhh...feels** _ **so**_ **good to have my power back,"** it said happily, turning towards the boy. Seeing the state the child was in, the mirth melted from Arceus like water off a piplup. **"What's wrong?"**

"What was _that?!"_ the boy cried, throwing his arms wide. "You get up all panicked, then _poof_ , you vanish before coming back almost instantly - what _happened?!"_

 **"Oh. Cyrus remade reality and had to be smacked around a bit before things settled down."**

The boy stared at Arceus in disbelief.

"You're an idiot," the boy grumbled.

Arceus embraced the child and nuzzled him tenderly. **"Sorry for doing that, but it would've been far too dangerous to have had you by my side. Things got a little dicey and I had to remove my limiter to handle it."**

The boy glanced at Arceus' bare body and frowned. "Limiter?"

 **"It's what keeps my phenomenal cosmic power in check, otherwise I'd probably be erasing things and making new universes every time I sneezed or whatever."**

"I've never seen you sneeze," the boy said doubtfully.

 **"That's how you know it's working,"** Arceus said, nuzzling the child's head.

"Sod off," the boy grumbled, pushing Arceus' nose away from his hair. "So...uh...now that you don't have it-"

He blinked and then stared at the gleaming golden ring that adorned Arceus' body once more.

"Show off," the boy growled, before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "So, when you say "remade reality..." What do you mean by that?"

 **"Cyrus was a man who wanted to create a perfect world for himself. He gathered Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit and did just that, but in doing so, caused all of reality itself to connect, opening up holes to them. Sure, it meant he got a lot of support from alternate versions of himself, but it also meant fifty times that number came through to stop him. It pretty chaotic and..."** Arceus faltered before continuing. **"Some universes were flat-out destroyed."**

The boy stared at his hands, flexing them. "Would we have known?"

 **"I do not know."**

"But it's over. Cyrus is gone, right?"

Arceus nodded and the boy smiled.

"So there's no need to worry about it any more."

 **"It's not that simple..."**

Arceus trailed off when it got a look at the boy's face and noticed the wetness in the child's eyes.

 **"No...it's not something we need to trouble ourselves with. We came out relatively unscathed and that is what's important."**

The child grinned and lifted his hands towards Arceus' face.

Rolling its eyes, Arceus lowered its head to the boy's waiting grasp and gave the boy a light nudge, receiving a kiss in return.

"I'm just glad you're back," the boy said. "Please don't do that again. Not without telling me first."

 **"I promise."**

* * *

There were times when Arceus descended from the Hall of Origin to mingle with humans, disguising itself as one of them to observe them.

A few times, it had taken the boy along with itself and they passed themselves off as a father and son while they went around whatever town they decided to visit.

During one of their earlier trips, Arceus had made a startling discovery about the boy.

He had spent so long among pokémon that he didn't know how to interact with humans, to the point he didn't even speak the same language as they did. Arceus was careful to point that out during subsequent visits and Arceus had taken some time to educate the child in the basics of human behavior.

 **"Running at them excitedly, jumping onto them, and kissing them is** _ **not**_ **how you greet them,"** Arceus had explained with some amusement.

The boy had pouted and crossed his arms. "But that's _boring._ Why are humans so strict about physical boundaries?"

Arceus paused, frowning. **"Social norms, such as hygiene and nobility status probably had something to do with it. The latter was more prevalent in the older eras and I do believe they've more-or-less phased that aspect out while enforcing the former. It's also about manners."**

The boy rolled onto his back and lifted his arms above his head to touch Arceus' legs. "That's a shame. You learn so much about someone via physical touch and proximity."

 **"Unfortunately, humans have evolved beyond such understanding,"** Arceus said sadly. **"Whether or not it was for the better...varies from person to person, and pokémon to pokémon."**

"Well then," the boy declared. "From this day forth, I am a human no longer!"

Arceus blinked before shaking its head in amusement. **"You are, of course, welcome to such thinking. You'll still have to abide by humanity's laws though."**

The boy scowled. "But I'm not a human and their laws don't apply to me."

 **"They do,"** Arceus said sharply, causing the boy to blink at the tone shift. **"There are laws in place to protect humans and pokémon alike. One of them does allow a human to use their pokémon to defend themselves if they feel threatened."**

"Oh," the boy replied, staring up into Arceus' eyes. He looked away, exhaling hard before he took a breath and nodded. "Alright," he said cheerfully. "I can do that, at least."

Arceus nodded and gave the boy a nuzzle, who gave his nose a kiss and a hug in return.

* * *

Arceus and Mew watched as the boy scampered around the Hall of Origin, climbing all over the various other inhabitants and chattering away a mile a minute.

"You really know how to pick them," Mew remarked. "Haven't seen the Hall this lively since...I wanna say...the Time Crash?"

 **"We were lucky to come out of that relatively unscathed,"** Arceus said. **"That boy is the result of the Crash, which caused my run-in with Marcus Gishin to go...differently."**

"How so?" Mew asked curiously.

 **"Well, I didn't go to sleep for thousands of years, for one,"** Arceus said. **"Instead, I was rescued by pokémon and nursed back to health by that child."**

"So _that's_ where you were these past weeks. And you brought him here," Mew noted. "Why?"

Arceus watched as the boy waved his arms animatedly, talking to Dialga about something or other and then glanced at Mew. **"His living conditions were...less than ideal. No parents or support, no roof over his head, days without eating..."**

"So you bring him _here_ , where there's even _less_ support and all those other things you mentioned," Mew said in disbelief. "I will ask again: _why?"_

Arceus smiled slightly as the boy glanced in its direction and grinned.

 **"I was given a chance to make someone happy and took it,"** Arceus murmured.

Mew stared at the Alpha Pokémon, eyes narrowed. "You...almost sound...infatuated with him," it said slowly.

Arceus blinked in surprise. Then it took a moment to think about the situation. **"You may be right."**

"People and pokémon are gonna talk," Mew warned. "Some will probably be uneasy about a relationship between a pokémon and one of its creations."

 **"Relationship?"** Arceus said with a bark of laughter. **"Never gonna happen."**

"Of course, you say that now..." Mew said.

 **"I have a relationship with all of my creations,"** Arceus said cooly.

Mew raised its paws defensively. "I'm not judging you. You do whatever makes you happy, and if that child is able to make you laugh and smile, the least I can do is support you both."

 **"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prevent my ward from becoming a time traveler.** _ **DIALGA!"**_

* * *

Arceus woke up at a startled yelp and opened its eyes to see the boy backpedaling away from a hovering mass of glitched geometry.

 **"** 'M **, I'd appreciate it if you didn't terrorize my ward,"** Arceus said politely.

The mass of glitches paused before a screaming face came to the surface and let out a wheezing gasp of laughter.

 _"Ward?_ Are you joking? What need does a god have for a ward?"

 **"He saved my life,"** Arceus said simply, causing the hovering error to go silent in thought.

Arceus glanced down at the child hiding behind its leg and smiled. **"Pay** 'M **no heed. It's merely a curiosity."**

'M morphed into an odd bird with pale purple/gray feathers and chuckled. "A curiosity, indeed! Understatement of the century there, my dear Arceus."

 **"That's the name of the game when it comes to you,"** Arceus replied. **"What brings you here?"**

The bird-type shrugged. "Was in the area and decided to drop by." It peered at the boy curiously, tilting its head. "Never thought you'd pick one of them up though. How did he save your life, O Invincible One?"

Arceus ignored the barb and gently pushed the child forward. **"When Marcus betrayed me, I was buried. I was dug out by pokémon and carried to safety and then this child found me. He ignored the orders of his kind to care for me and helped me regain my strength."**

"And you repaid him by stealing him away?" 'M said shrewdly.

"I came because Arceus offered me a better life!" the boy said defensively.

"Ah, it speaks!" 'M cackled. "Splendid, splendid. And quite quick to leap to your side," it added. "How sweet."

The boy's ears heated and he glanced at Arceus before looking back at 'M, who flapped its wings.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again. Unfortunately, I've got places to be and not a lot of time to get there before the window closes, so if you'll excuse me..."

The bird flapped its wings before forming back into a shapeless mass before it twisted out of existence.

The boy sat down and leaned against Arceus. "I didn't understand any of that."

Arceus sighed heavily. **"Neither do I, honestly.** 'M **is a byproduct of the time crash from a while ago and it's been poking around seeing what's going on in different universes. It's merely a force of curiosity and wants to know everything. Whether or not it's malevolent...depends on the universe, I suspect."**

The boy stroked Arceus' leg lightly and raised an eyebrow. "So it takes on aspects of the universe it currently occupies? That'd explain the odd bird form, I suppose. Kinda wanna see what other forms it takes now. Something to ask next time it pops up, I guess."

Arceus grimaced, not really looking forward to it.

* * *

The boy stared at the gift Arceus had gotten him curiously.

"A poké ball?" he said in surprise. "Whatever for?"

Arceus knelt in front of the boy, leaning down to nuzzle him affectionately.

 **"I do it as...a way of solidifying our bond,"** Arceus said.

The boy stared down at the ball again, turning it over in his hands. He then looked up at Arceus with a smile. "I..." He ducked his head, ears burning. "I'm not entirely sure what to say here."

 **"An exchange of vows, usually. At least, I** _ **think**_ **that is the human equivalent to what is happening here."**

"I see," the boy murmured, resting his head against Arceus'.

 _I am here for you and nobody else.  
_ _ **When I smell your scent I'll always melt.**_ _  
My heart is in your hands.  
_ _ **Nobody can take care of it like you can.**_ _  
From this day forward,  
_ _ **You shall not walk alone.**_ _  
My heart will be your shelter,  
_ _ **And my arms will be your home.**_

 _My promise to you is simple,_

 _ **I'll endure until the end.**_ _  
I'll be your one and only,  
_ _ **Your lover and your friend,**_ _  
I'll listen and I'll nurture,  
_ _ **I'll fight and I'll be true.**_ _  
I'll do my equal share and I will never give up on you._

 _ **I'll try to do my very best,**_ _  
To fulfil your every need.  
_ _ **I'll walk beside you hand in hand,**_ _  
I'll help you to succeed.  
_ _ **I'll be your constant equal,**_ _  
I'll give you room to grow,  
_ _ **I'll tend to you when you are sick,**_ _  
Build you up when you are low.  
_ _ **I stand before these witnesses,**_ _  
And I say unto you,  
_ _ **No matter what hard times we face,**_ _  
Our love will make it through._

The boy touched the poké ball to Arceus' forehead and the Alpha Pokémon dissolved into pure white light. The ball wobbled for a few seconds before it beeped successfully.

The boy cradled the poké ball to his chest before he kissed it and opened it.

Arceus curled its neck around the boy and the two shared their thoughts with one another on a level only they could understand.

* * *

Arceus was many things.

Infallible was not one of them.

The being paced back and forth in front of a store, staring at the various knickknacks on display in the large window.

What to get for its partner?

The young boy never asked for anything, seemingly content with watching Arceus work, offering his own suggestions now and again whenever a problem caught the Alpha Pokémon's attention.

Toys and clothing were meaningless. The boy had all the playmates he could ever hope for among the Legendary and Mythical pokémon that called the Hall of Origin their home.

Arceus paused, head tilted.

Perhaps _that_ was the answer.

Teleporting, Arceus appeared back in the Hall.

Looking around, it spotted the boy deep in conversation with Manaphy and Lugia, balancing Phione on his head while doing so.

Arceus took a moment to watch, admiring the boy's smile, which came easily and naturally to his face. The boy's eyes landed on Arceus and his smile turned radiant.

Handing Phione to Manaphy, he made his way to Arceus and hugged the pokémon's leg. Arceus lifted the boy onto its back and turned its head to look at him.

 **"Dare I ask what you were plotting with those two?"** Arceus asked, giving the boy a nuzzle.

"We were discussing the possibility of organizing a get-together. Manaphy hasn't visited Lugia in a while and they've finally managed to coordinate their schedules for a meeting," the boy said.

 **"Oh,"** Arceus said, taken aback. The boy frowned briefly, touching Arceus' neck.

"What's wrong?"

Arceus sighed before gazing at Manaphy and Lugia. **"Well...I was planning on taking you to the temple of the sea for our anniversary, but if you were already making plans..."**

"Ah," the boy said. "I see. I'm sorry."

He leaned against Arceus and stroked its neck tenderly. "Would it help if I said I don't care where we go as long as you're there with me?"

Arceus smiled, nuzzling the boy's hair affectionately. **"It helps, even if it's quite a silly sentiment."**

"There's nothing wrong with the classics."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Shorter chapter since that first chapter was technically two-in-one.**

 **Now back to your regularly not-scheduled shorter chapters.**

* * *

 **"We're back!"**

Mew and Celebi turned from their chess match to see Arceus and Ezra rematerialize in the Hall of Origin.

"Welcome back," Mew said, before doing a double-take. "Dear _me_ , what on _earth_ happened to Ezra?"

The child was wearing what could best be considered an eyesore, consisting of a patchwork frock coat, with red, yellow, green, maroon, pink and peach colors strewn over it haphazardly. Under that was a plain white shirt with question marks on the collar. A pair of yellow yellow trousers held up by red suspenders and a pair of orange spats over green ankle boots completed the ensemble.

"Arceus picked it out," Ezra said, twirling around gleefully. "Isn't it great?"

Mew and Celebi exchanged glances before raising their eyebrows at Arceus.

 **"What?"** it said defensively. **"Ezra said it looked good, so we went with that as a basis."**

"Ezra, have you ever actually _owned_ a piece of clothing?" Mew asked.

"Only what I could scrape together out of the discard piles in the market," Ezra said with a shrug. "Nowhere near as comfortable as what I'm wearing."

Celebi rubbed its temples while Mew pinched the bridge of its nose and sighed. "Arceus, when was the last time you looked at what humans were wearing?"

 **"With how often trends change, it really doesn't matter,"** Arceus pointed out. **"Ezra can wear whatever he wants and I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you. You don't even** _ **wear**_ **clothes."**

"But think of our eyes!"

 **"Nah."**

* * *

Ezra and Arceus wandered around the city of Pewter in the Kanto region, taking in the sights.

Or, in Ezra's case, the smells.

"So much history here," the boy said with a happy grin. "Smells like home."

Arceus silently vowed to get someone to clean the Hall of Origin - Groudon, probably, via lava - and stopped by a billboard with a map on it, gently grabbing Ezra by the scruff of his shirt to keep him from scampering off.

 **"They have a museum here, but it has an entrance fee,"** it said.

Ezra glanced at the disguised pokémon. Clad in the guise of a human, Arceus didn't appear nearly as majestic as Ezra would've liked, but after living with the legendary pokémon for several dozen centuries, the boy had grudgingly come to accept why Arceus didn't waltz around in its true form.

"Museums... That'd explain the smell," Ezra mused. His eyes wondered over the map before falling on a particular building.

"And they have a gym!"

Arceus stared at it before turning around to scan the rest of the city it could see. As it expected, there were in fact guide posts to direct eager trainers to one of the Kanto League Gyms.

 **"I take it you'd like to go challenge it?"**

Ezra hesitated. "Are there any mew that'd like to battle? Aylen and Citlali said they'd be busy for the next few decades for some reason."

Arceus' eyes went blank for a second, communicating telepathically. Shaking itself, it stroked its chin before smirking. **"I have a plan."**

"Brock, there's a challenger here asking for you!"

Brock turned from his medical books to glance at Forrest, frowning.

"They do know I'm not the gym leader, anymore, right?" he asked, getting up.

"I think he's foreign - Sinnoh, I think."

The siblings fell into step as Brock collected his poké balls.

"How many badges?" Brock asked.

"None from Kanto. Eight from Sinnoh."

Brock let out a whistle. "No small feat, that," he mused.

Arriving at the gym, the doors opened onto the battlefield and the siblings stepped through.

Brock took in the challenger's appearance and blinked. Something about the child felt familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"You do know I'm not the gym leader here, right?" Brock called.

"Sorry!" the boy said with a sheepish chuckle. "I'm a little behind on the times."

Brock glanced at Forrest, who nodded and took his place between the two.

"How many pokémon do you have?" Brock asked.

"Just one," the boy said.

"What's your name and place of birth?" Brock asked, pulling out one of his partners. Inwardly, he marveled at the notion that the kid had gotten through Sinnoh with only one pokémon...

Or else he was acting like _him_ and went with a new team for every region...?

"I'm Ezra, from Michina Town," the boy said, pulling out his lone poké ball.

Brock blinked in surprise. "I don't suppose you've heard of a woman named Sheena or her husband Kevin, do you?"

Ezra nodded. "They're good friends of mine. Are you ready to battle?"

Brock held up his hands apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. Let's begin. Lycanroc, stand by!"

Ezra stared at the rock-type canine and grinned. "Lovely! Arceus! I choose you!"

"What-" Brock said in disbelief before the Alpha Pokémon materialized on Ezra's side of the field and shook itself, stretching its limbs one at a time before standing tall and proud, looking down at him with a neutral expression.

"Arceus and I have been partners for a while," Ezra said with a grin, lacing his hands behind his head. "Although this is the first time I've used him in a battle, so go easy on us, okay?"

Arceus raised its brows. **"I wouldn't say I'm new to battling,"** it protested. **"Just not a League match."** It then turned its gaze to the lycanroc on the other side of the field curiously. **"An interesting choice, that."**

Brock stared at Arceus, still trying to wrap his head around the concept before shaking himself. "I...uh...hm...I mean...isn't Arceus kinda...ya know...unbeatable?"

"Yeah," Ezra said with a grin. "But that doesn't mean my other gym battles were easy. Although I used a mew for some of them...Volkner was very surprised when I used Groudon. Fantina got into a shouting match with Meloetta and Cynthia spent most of our fight talking about history with Celebi..."

Brock stared at the kid in open-mouthed bafflement, getting flashbacks to another kid with a penchant for tripping over Legendary pokémon every other day of the week. Then the last part of Ezra's statement hit and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Are you telling me you're the Champion of Sinnoh?"

"I won the Championship tournament after the Sinnoh League Tournament, yes, but I turned down the role since I would much rather like to travel. So...I guess it's honorary?" Ezra said with a shrug.

"Interesting," Brock mused. "Alright. Battle. I'll be sticking with Lycanroc. One on one. Sound fair?"

"Certainly!"

Forrest raised his hand before dropping it. "Begin!"

"Lycanroc, Rock Wrecker!"

The canine leaped into the air, the rocks on its neck glowing before firing at Arceus.

Brock gaped in disbelief as the deity went sprawling.

 **"Ow,"** Arceus said, deadpan, getting back to its feet. **"Oh, the indignity of fighting. What a world."**

Ezra giggled. "Hyper Beam!"

Brock discreetly stepped away from being in line with his Lycanroc and covered his face as the beam blasted the pokémon past him, down the hall, and out the back of the building.

 **"Oh dear, was that too much?"** Arceus asked. **"It's always a challenge to properly regulate the strength of my attacks."** Reaching out with its power, it brought Lycanroc back from wherever it had ended up, depositing the unconscious pokémon at Brock's feet.

Brock knelt by it and was surprised to find it merely asleep, rather than knocked out. With an amused sigh, Brock returned it to its poké ball.

"Well, that went a little better than expected," he said. Glancing behind him, he was startled to see the damage from the Hyper Beam had already been repaired. Shaking his head, he strode over to Ezra, who was stroking Arceus' leg.

"Well, that was...different, but congratulations on your victory," Brock said, holding out the Boulder Badge. Ezra took it, giving it a cursory sniff before tucking it away.

"Sorry for the trouble," Ezra said, mirroring Brock's bow, much to the older boy's surprise.

"N-nah, it's fine, really," Brock said. "I was the one who leaped to conclusions and didn't think things through."

 **"No worries,"** Arceus said lightly. **"We all make mistakes."**

"Don't remind me," Ezra and Brock muttered simultaneously, before blinking in unison.

"Someday, I'll probably ask one of the lesser trio if they'd like to battle and I'd like a rematch. You can handle an Entei or Regi, right?" Ezra asked Brock.

"In...theory, yes," Brock said slowly. "But I'd like some advance warning. Do you plan on going to other gyms?"

"Might wander around," Ezra said. "Dunno about challenging the rest though. I prefer the open road."

Brock smiled slightly. "I know the feeling. Enjoy your journey, Ezra of Michina Town."

* * *

 **A/N2 - Picturing Ezra wearing that getup while challenging Brock and him not batting an eye cracks me up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra ran through the torrential downpour on Akala island and cursed his luck. His feet barely held on to the muddy ground and his clothing has long since been soaked through.

Spotting a cave partially covered by both the towering rock face and some foliage, the boy ducked into it and shook himself to get most of the water off his clothing. Leaning against the rough-hewn wall, he caught his breath and stared outside at the sheets of water coming down.

"Sheesh," he grumbled, swiping water off his arms and hands and stomping his feet to get most of the water off his legs. "And here I thought Kyogre's showers were bad...guess I know where she got the idea for them..."

He paused as he noticed that the cave continued deeper inside. Briefly weighing his options, he went deeper, one hand on the wall to guide himself.

Eventually, the dark winding passage opened up into a massive open area, rich with bio-luminescent plantlife, bathing the area in a light green glow, further reflected by a pool of water.

Ezra pricked his ears at a sound and took a more careful look around before spotting something by the side of the water.

A blond-haired boy decked out in tattered red and black clothing was sitting with an umbreon and lycanroc in front of a fire, all of whom had turned to peer at Ezra quizzically.

"Ah," Ezra said. "Wasn't aware this cave was taken. I'll go find another then."

A burst of red light from his belt startled him and Arceus towered over the boy.

 **"You will do no such thing,"** it said, pushing Ezra away from the passage they had come through.

Ezra sighed as he turned, walking towards the occupants of the cave, throwing up his hands. "Fine, fine."

Reaching them, he took note of the boy's slack-jawed expression, mirrored by his pokemon, who bowed their heads respectfully to Arceus, murmuring greetings.

"Arceus, stranger. Stranger, Arceus," Ezra said, waving a hand.

 **"Well met,"** Arceus said politely. **"Sorry for barging in like this."**

It took the other boy a few seconds to find his voice and it came out in a hoarse squeak. Coughing, he tried again. "Who are you?"

 **"He is Ezra, and we are cold and tired. May we share your fire?"** Arceus asked.

"O-of course," the boy said, gesturing.

Ezra kicked his shoes off and peeled his socks off before he sat down in front of the fire. Extending his hands, he flexed them as warmth slowly seeped back into them. He did the same for his feet before crossing his legs and stared at the blond curiously.

"So what're you doing out here in this weather?" Ezra asked.

"None of your business," the boy snapped, before glancing at Arceus, who glowered at him. "...Mostly staying out of the weather," he grumbled, glancing at his pokemon. Lycanroc growled softly and the umbreon nuzzled his hand, giving it a lick before wandering over to Ezra.

 **"Do you not have a family?"** Arceus asked, sitting down beside Ezra and curled its legs under itself.

The boy's face darkened. "Yes, but they were...not that kind. Even though they say they're doing good."

"Do they work for the Aether Foundation?" Ezra asked, to which the boy didn't respond. Ezra didn't press the matter and reached a hand out to umbreon, who sniffed his fingers before nudging them. Ezra stroked the pokémon's head and smiled. "She's lovely."

 **"What's your name?"** Arceus asked the boy

"Gladion," he replied, watching them warily.

"Nice name. Based off a flower, isn't it?" Ezra asked. "Usually it's something boring, like Rose or Lily."

"Lillie is my sister's name," Gladion said, eyes narrowing.

"Lillie is a fine name and a lovely flower," Ezra said.

Umbreon and lycanroc snickered and Arceus rolled its eyes.

 **"You'll have to forgive him. He's still not entirely used to dealing with people,"** Arceus said, giving Ezra an affectionate nudge.

"I am _too_ used to dealing with people," Ezra said with a pout. "It's just that most of them are butts."

 **"You see my point,"** Arceus said to Gladion, as Ezra stuck his tongue out petulantly.

"I'm not entirely sure _what_ I see," he said. "I mean...you're _Arceus_. And...I just...what?"

"Arceus took me in a while back and I've been with it ever since," Ezra said, idly stroking Arceus' side.

"But...you had Arceus in a _poké ball_ ," Gladion said. "How?"

"Because we trust and love one another," Ezra said simply "Plus, it keeps others from trying to capture and control it."

Gladion rubbed his temples. "Everything I know is crumbling down around me."

 **"Oh, believe me,"** Arceus said, nudging Ezra affectionately. **"It's probably nothing like what you imagine it to be."**

Gladion shrugged. "Not much else I can really say at the moment." His eyes landed on his umbreon, who was in the process of getting her belly thoroughly spoiled under Ezra's deft fingers, and softened. "I guess I can understand where you're coming from though."

 **"How progressive of you,"** Arceus replied. **"But what about your third pokémon?"**

Gladion hesitated before he sighed and pulled out a Premier Ball, staring at it for a moment before throwing it into the air. "Null, meet our guests."

Ezra paused in his petting to stare at the odd pokémon before he slowly got up, gently putting Umbreon on the ground and approached Gladion's third pokémon.

"This is Type: Null," Gladion said as the pokémon shook itself. "Created by the Aether Foundation to destroy creatures from another dimension."

Ezra held out his hand and Null pressed its helmeted head against it before growling softly.

"It's in pain," Ezra said, gently running his fingers over the helmet before carefully hefting it in his hands and blinked at its weight. Null stared at him silently. "What is this?"

"A limiter, to keep its power in check," Gladion said. "It was deemed a failure since it couldn't control it and was frozen. I stole it to see if I could help it, but I haven't made much progress." Hiss hands curled into fists and he looked away.

 **"A pity,"** Arceus said, rising up. **"Another man-made pokémon designed for combat."**

Ezra glanced at Arceus with a frown.

 **"I may be able to help,"** Arceus said, getting to its feet as its ring glowed.

Null lightly pushed Ezra away and the boy went to stand by Gladion, whose entire posture was tense.

Arceus gazed down at Null before enveloping it within its power. With a _crack_ , the helmet fell away and the golden glow sank into Null's body.

The crest on Null's head, no longer restrained, flared as three clear spikes emerged, flashing in a variety of colors. The same effect happened to the tail as well. The pokémon's head fur turned from gray to silver and it rested on its four limbs comfortably.

 **"That'll do, I think,"** Arceus said, stepping back. Gladion approached Null and touched its neck before running his hand over the sides of the pokémon's head. **"Instead of having all that power cooped up inside, it's now focused in those spikes and membrane. Much like me and my plates, it can shift its Typing to best counter an opponent. Quite intriguing, that."**

"It's called the AR System, modeled after your own Multitype ability," Gladion said absently as Null nuzzled him. "But they were never able to fine-tune it. I do believe that the production name was RKS or something similar."

"Aw, you have a fanclub," Ezra said, nudging Arceus.

 **"A fanclub dead set on creating a killing machine,"** Arceus said. **"I think I'll go poke around Aether Foundation and see what else they're up to."**

Before either boy could say anything, Arceus vanished. Ezra growled and fingered Arceus' poké ball.

"Is Arceus always like that?" Gladion asked, turning from Null, who stretched its limbs one at a time.

"Only when it's grumpy," Ezra said, putting his hands in his pockets. "So do you want to give Null a proper name? It's no longer...ah...not-finished?"

Gladion stared at the pokémon before stepping in front of it. He reached out a hand, but stopped before touching the pokémon. "Do you still want to travel with me and see Alola? No longer as Type: Null, but as...Silvally?"

Silvally let out a bark, nudging Gladion's hand aside and licked his face instead, much to the boy's surprise.

"I think that's a yes," Ezra said with a grin. "Nice name too. Very pretty."

"So, what will Arceus do to Aether Foundation?" Gladion asked.

"Depends on what it finds," Ezra replied, scooping up umbreon and stroking her fur. "What do they do?"

"Help pokémon. On the surface, anyway. It's the labs under the water where the seedier projects fester," Gladion said as Silvally nuzzled him.

A flash of light got their attention and they turned to see Arceus standing with two poké balls floating around it.

 **"I took the liberty of freeing the other two Nulls from containment and will be taking them with me,"** Arceus said. **"A quick scan of everyone's memories let me send those who deserved it to jail and the others I left to do the legitimate businesses. All the research on the Ultra Beasts was sent to the International Police, which I'm sure they'll find most helpful."**

"What about Lusamine - my mother?" Gladion asked.

 **"Whisked herself off to Ultra Space as soon as I arrived. No sign of your sister though,"** Arceus said.

"Probably with Hapu and Acerola," Gladion said. "She'll be distraught."

 **"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I couldn't help more,"** Arceus said.

"You've already done more than I could ever hope for," Gladion said. "Lillie's been talking about going to Kanto, so we may take some time away from Alola and let things sort themselves out in the meantime."

"I wish you two the best of luck," Ezra said, walking over to Arceus.

 **"Ezra,"** Arceus chided.

"Hm? Oh! Right," he said sheepishly, letting umbreon go, who walked back over to Gladion, who chuckled.

"See you around, Ezra," Gladion said.

"Likewise," Ezra said before Arceus spirited him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Arceus poked around the Hall of Origin and scowled, pushing its temper down even as its frustration grew.

 **"You realize, Ezra, that hiding from me is pointless?"** Arceus asked as it walked past ornate pillars that lined the walls. **"Now, please, come out so we can talk face-to-face."**

The Alpha Pokémon was greeted with silence and Arceus was glad it had ordered all of its children out of the Hall until further notice, because this was starting to become absurd.

 **"Very well."**

The entire place turned translucent, revealing Ezra's hiding place. The boy leaped to his feet and glared at Arceus, arms folded tightly over his chest.

Arceus sat down where it was and merely stared at the boy.

Time didn't pass in the Hall unless Arceus willed it and it was more than willing to keep the place in stasis until-

 _"Fine,"_ Ezra seethed, baring his teeth. He stalked over to Arceus and sat down, crossing his legs.

The expression on his face made Arceus tilt its head.

 **"You look like an idiot,"** it said mildly.

Ezra lifted his chin stubbornly, refusing to reply.

 **"So you don't like being ordered around,"** Arceus said after a few more moments. **"Even more so if it's someone related to you."**

Arceus glowed for a moment before taking on the shape of an older man. Arceus had done some guesswork and approximated what Ezra's father could have looked like and judging from the boy's expression, it had succeeded far too well.

 **"Talking about it helps,"** Arceus said gently.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ezra said, looking anywhere but at the figure in front of him. Arceus subtly manipulated the laws of physics so that it was always in Ezra's vision and the boy closed his eyes before opening them, as Arceus had turned his eyelids transparent.

"Screw you," Ezra grumbled.

Arceus raised its eyebrows. **"The implications of such a statement while I am in this form are many."**

A brief crack formed in the mask the boy was wearing and Arceus saw a glimpse of the child's life before they had met and Arceus winced internally.

Ezra's shoulders slumped and he sighed, idly dragging a hand down his face with enough force to leave a trail.

"With how my life was, is it any wonder why I preferred the company of pokémon?" Ezra asked, staring at his hand before gingerly touching his face, flinching at the contact with a frown.

Arceus didn't say anything and the boy switched his attention to his feet before drawing them close, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

 **"Ezra,"** Arceus said, **"You're going to have to get used being told what to do. That is how things work here and in the rest of the world."**

"I know that," Ezra snapped.

 **"Then why didn't you listen to me?"**

Ezra looked away. "Instinct," he muttered.

Arceus noted the heat rising in the boy's ears curiously.

 **"So that means it's time for training then,"** Arceus mused. **"A pokémon training a human. What an odd twist on that idea."**

Ezra glanced at Arceus before frowning. "Could you at least look like someone else? Yourself would be ideal."

 **"Myself would be impractical,"** Arceus said, resuming its natural form. It watched the tenseness leave the boy's body and his fingers twitched before he unfolded himself.

Walking over to Arceus, Ezra laid a hand on its leg and leaned against it with a sigh.

 **"What is it?"** Arceus asked.

Ezra jerked away, ears blazing. "N-nothing," he squeaked.

Blinking, he shook his head before looking up at Arceus with a tentative smile. "I don't suppose we could start off slower this time?"

 **"We won't leave here until your first instinct isn't to flee from a crowd of people,"** Arceus said. **"We have as much time as we need."**

Ezra sighed in relief, hands reaching for Arceus again, much to the Creator's intrigue.

Something to look into later, Arceus mused, before leading Ezra back to his studies.

* * *

Ezra stood on Arceus' back, massaging the Alpha Pokémon's body and neck.

"So, what are your thoughts on man-made pokémon?" Ezra asked.

Arceus hummed thoughtfully before answering. **"I do not have a problem with it. So long as the creators are not trying to control the world through them."**

"That never seems to go well, does it? Mewtwo and Megearna, for example," Ezra noted.

Arceus chuckled. **"Correct. Besides, sometimes they're beneficial to mankind. Or in Mewtwo's case, other members of his species."**

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, stroking Arceus' jawline.

 **"The mew that fought against Mewtwo was never a fan of clones, always preferring natural-born pokémon. They were also rather cool towards Ditto, since they were originally created from failed attempts to clone it throughout history all over the world."**

"Why would people want to clone mew?" Ezra asked.

 **"Same reason people target Legendary pokémon,"** Arceus replied.

"Ah," Ezra murmured, idly digging his feet into Arceus' back, causing it to sigh in bliss. "So, mew vs Mewtwo?"

 **"Because of that encounter, that mew eventually -albeit reluctantly - admitted that clones were just as fine as natural pokémon. They've since started following Mewtwo around and they've been learning from one another ever since,"** Arceus said. **"Even if mew's antics drive its sibling up the wall."**

"What else is family for?" Ezra asked.

 **"Back massages."**

Ezra scowled at Arceus' lack of ears to pinch and settled for biting Arceus' neck instead.

* * *

"Hey, what's _that?"_

Arceus glanced at where Ezra was pointing as they flew over a desert in Kalos and frowned.

 **"Trouble,"** it said darkly, adjusting course.

The duo headed closer to the swirling dark clouds covering the land, plunging into them.

Ezra pricked his ears, listening to the roars of pokémon, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that's Reshiram and Zekrom," he said, puzzled. "They're a long way from home."

Arceus grunted, causing Ezra to pat its neck gently.

"What is it?" he asked.

 **"You'll see,"** Arceus said clearing the storm in front of them, revealing the combatants.

Zekrom and Reshiram were facing a massive djinni, who was using rings to redirect their attacks, laughing and dancing around as it did so. Ezra noticed a crowd of humans cowering by what was once their homes.

 **"Hoopa,"** Arceus called, coming to a stop. **"What is going on here?"**

The djinni froze, hands hovering over its portals.

"Nothin'," it said, not looking at the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus took in the decimated scenery and arched a brow, remaining silent.

"I was entertainin' the humans," Hoopa said, gesturing to the crowd.

Arceus stared at the terrified group of people, brow rising ever higher.

"I'm guessin' you'd like me to fix this, then?" Hoopa said, sighing.

 **"Oh, no,"** Arceus said grimly. **"I have a** _ **much**_ **better idea."**

In the span of a moment, Arceus had pulled the majority of the djinni's power from its body, sealed it in a bottle and warped it away.

A much smaller creature wobbled unsteadily in the air, getting its bearings.

"W-wha-?!"

 **"Until you can learn to use your power selflessly, you will be confined,"** Arceus said. **"You can no longer travel through your own rings, and their range and power has been significantly reduced."**

"I _was_ selfless!" Hoopa said angrily.

 **"Not from where I'm standing,"** Arceus replied, brushing aside some wooden fragments with a leg. **"You will be living with these humans, serving them. If any harm comes to them..."**

Arceus' eyes glowed and its voice dropped to a growl.

 **"Well, I'm sure I can find a nice dimensional pocket to put you in."**

What little color in Hoopa's face remained, drained away and it sank to the ground in a miserable heap.

Arceus turned its attention to the humans, who had come closer. A few bowed in its presence, while others glared at Hoopa. A stone arched through the air towards it and Arceus deflected it back, striking the human who had thrown it.

 **"Humans,"** Arceus said calmly. **"Hoopa will be your guest for the foreseeable future. If it is mistreated, the same punishment awaits. Do not test me on this, my patience is thin enough as it is. Do I make myself clear?"**

"Yes, Arceus!" chorused the crowd.

Arceus gazed at the crowd before pointing at one of the men. **"Ghris, come here."**

Not bothering to ask how Arceus knew his name, the man came forward.

 **"I am placing Hoopa in your care. And in your sons' and daughters' care until Hoopa is free for its confinement. Do you accept this charge?"**

"Gladly, my lord," Ghris said, bowing low.

 **"Then accept my blessing and teach your ways to Hoopa,"** Arceus said, touching the man's head with a leg.

A golden glow suffused the man and he blinked, staring at his glowing hands.

 **"With this, you can control Hoopa to a limited degree and chastise it if needed,"** Arceus said, stepping back. **"I trust you won't misuse it."**

Ghris flexed his fingers before gazing at Hoopa with a smile. "Of course not. I will treat it as if it was my own son."

Arceus heard Ezra snort softly in disbelief from his position on Arceus' back and glanced at the boy for a moment before turning back to Ghris.

 **"That is better than I had hoped. Best of luck to you."**

Arceus fixed the damage done by Hoopa, Reshiram and Zekrom's battle, idly noting a knocked-out Regigigas half-buried in the sand in the process and pulled it out.

Ezra leaped onto it and climbed over it curiously, much to Arceus' amusement.

"Alright, so... Hoopa," Ezra said, sitting on top of Regigigas, arms folded. "Why make a pokémon that can unceremoniously pull things from anywhere?"

 **"Why not?"** Arceus asked, studying the programming of the golem curiously. Making a mental note to have a Celebi update it to something within the past century, Arceus then turned its attention to Ezra.

"Because of things like this?" the boy pointed out, waving his arms in the air. "A whole human settlement on the brink of getting erased just because...uh... _Why_ was it battling legendary pokémon?"

"I'll admit that was kinda our fault," came a voice, causing Ezra to squeak in surprise, almost falling off the Regigigas' head before the titan's arm came up to brace the child.

Patting it gratefully, Ezra looked down to see Ghris and Hoopa approach, having sent people back to their homes and take stock.

"Hoopa gave us riches and we started offering it food. In return, it granted what wishes it could with its rings. One day, someone asked how strong it was and then it started battling pokémon for our entertainment. The opponents got bigger and bigger until it came to a head, and well...you see how _that_ went..."

"Hm...so both sides were ultimately to blame. Although one took it much further," Ezra said in disappointment, resting his hands on Regigigas. "Old habits die hard and I hope both of you suffer equally."

 **"Ezra,"** Arceus admonished. **"Be nice."**

"No, he's right," Ghris said, glancing at Hoopa, who stared at Ezra curiously. "We both need to learn from one another."

 **"Then I'll leave you to it,"** Arceus said. Ezra waved to Ghris and Hoopa as they flew off.

* * *

 **"Interesting."**

Ezra blinked, pulling his head out of the clouds to see Arceus conversing with the notch-eared Pichu.

"What?" Ezra asked, walking over and scanning Arceus with a critical eye. The pokémon seemed to be recovering nicely and would probably be able to walk soon.

 **"According to this little one, you don't have any Aura."**

Ezra tilted his head. "What's that?"

 **"It's...kinda like an energy field, I guess,"** Arceus said. **"With the right potential and training, some people and pokémon can tap into and manipulate it in various ways. Usually, every living thing - and some not - has Aura in some way, shape or form, but you...don't."**

"So I'm dead then," Ezra said, rubbing his arms.

 **"Hardly,"** Arceus said dryly. **"It's more like there's a wall between you and the world, in a way."**

Ezra scrunched his nose. "Can't say I really care about things like that. As long as I can do what I like, I'm happy." His face fell. "Although I can't do that here, because I'm not old enough."

 **"And what is it that you want to do?"** Arceus asked.

Ezra's eyes lit up. "I want to see the world!" he said, flinging his hands up. "I want to meet new pokémon! I want to be _free_."

Arceus folded its legs under itself, regarding the boy silently.

Ezra's ears heated up and he looked away. "A silly little kid's dream," he said with a sheepish grin.

 **"My offer still stands,"** Arceus said.

Ezra nodded and left to find more berries.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra strode through the depths of Lostlorn Forest, enjoying the late autumn weather.

The bushes rustled and the boy paused, senses alert.

An eevee and zorua rolled into view, biting and scratching one another. Ezra almost intervened, then stopped when he saw their claws were sheathed and the bites were merely light nips.

Crossing his arms, Ezra leaned against a tree and watched the duo tire themselves out, eventually breaking apart to collapse into their backs.

They chattered at one another and while Ezra couldn't directly understand them, he got a sense the two were long-time friends and did this regularly.

The eevee eventually noticed him and froze, eyes going wide. Noticing her partner's tenseness, the zorua glanced at Ezra curiously before nudging the eevee, chirping softly. The two briefly dipped their heads to the boy before disappearing back into the undergrowth and Ezra resumed his walk.

* * *

Citlali hovered beside Arceus, watching it curiously.

"So, you and Ezra have been bonded for a while now," the mew said, rolling over. "What's that like?"

Arceus folded its legs over one another, watching the boy as it conversed with Giratina and Shaymin.

 **"Like any other relationship,"** Arceus replied. **"We talk, we fight, we make out, we learn about one another's lives and what our dreams are, that kind of thing."**

Citlali crossed its arms, curling its tail around itself.

Arceus glanced at it for a moment before smiling slightly.

 **"Don't tell me you're jealous."**

"Absolutely not," Citlali scoffed. "I am content with the way my life is."

 **"Even Mewtwo has found someone to share his life with,"** Arceus said mildly. **"There's nothing shameful in admitting you want the same."**

Citlali rolled its eyes. "I've got plenty of tail to chase all over the world. Not everyone is cut out for a committed relationship and I will happily count myself among that number."

 **"So long as you are happy with that arrangement,"** Arceus said, **"Then I will leave you to it."**

Citlali nodded before teleporting away.

Aylen popped into the Hall of Origin and zoomed over to Arceus.

"In case you didn't know, Ash and his class are visiting Kanto to study Kanto variants of Alolan pokémon," the mew said.

Arceus perked up at that while Ezra tilted his head.

"Who's Ash?" he asked.

 **"One of Ho-Oh's Chosen, I think,"** Arceus said. **"Brought him back from the dead when Marshadow went berserk a while back."**

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Marshadow called from where it was enjoying a spot of tea with Phione and Darkrai.

"What's he like?" Ezra asked.

Arceus shrugged. **"Decent enough trainer. Goes through regions with a fresh team and takes on the various Leagues with varying degrees of success. Lost a lot of berries on his Kalos match though,"** it added bitterly.

"I mean, you could always stop in and say hi," Aylen pointed out.

 **"Care for a road trip?"** Arceus asked Ezra as it got to its feet.

"Sure," Ezra said.

Without further delay, the duo warped to Pallet Town.

 **"...Right, should've asked where Ash lives,"** Arceus muttered, looking around.

"Should we go incognito?" Ezra asked, jumping off Arceus' back. "Ask around town?"

Arceus turned into a nondescript male human with a shock of white hair with blonde highlights.

"Show-off," Ezra grumbled.

 **"You're perfectly capable of doing the same if you spent time practicing with your own power,"** Arceus reminded the boy, who stuck his tongue out.

"I'm perfectly fine with the increased durability and mobility," Ezra said, stretching his arms and legs.

Asking around town, they were eventually pointed to the Hanako Family restaurant.

"Hello, and welcome," greeted a woman with reddish-brown hair. "How can I help you?"

 **"We're looking for a boy named Ash,"** Arceus said. The woman took in the man's appearance and frowned.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked carefully, crossing her arms.

 **"Hm? Oh, no. No, he's not. It's just that my ward wanted to meet him,"** Arceus said, gesturing Ezra forward.

"Swanky place you have here," Ezra said. Arceus facepalmed with a grumble.

"I'm Delia, Ash's mother," the woman said with a slight smile. "He's currently with his friends in the back. I'll go let them know they'll be joined by two more, if that's alright?"

Arceus stroked his chin thoughtfully before nodding. **"I'll leave Ezra here then, if that's alright with you?"** Delia nodded and Arceus smiled. **"I have a few things to take care of. Ezra, play nice and try not to show off too much, alright?"**

Ezra blinked as Arceus lightly tapped his mind and he grinned, nodding. "Of course."

Bowing politely, Arceus turned and walked out of the restaurant as Delia led Ezra to the back, where a group of Alolans were talking animatedly with one another.

Ezra idly stroked the lone poké ball at his waist, feeling Arceus' warmth through the sphere and smiled as he introduced himself to the group.

"Ash, this is Ezra, the kid I told you about," Brock said.

"The one who beat you with a single pokémon, right," Ash said skeptically.

Ezra tilted his head, wondering if Brock hadn't told Ash _what_ pokémon he had used to beat him... Shrugging, he shook Ash's hand and politely introduced himself to the rest of the group, wishing he could use the pokémon's way of greeting them rather than the human's, but sitting through another one of Arceus' lectures on etiquette prevented him from moving.

"Is it true that you defeated the entire Sinnoh League with only one pokémon?" the professor accompanying the group asked. Ezra noted his overall lack of clothing and silently gave him his approval before nodding.

"Well," he said, catching himself, "not one _pokémon_ for the entire gym challenge, but only one pokémon per _battle."_

"That's still pretty impressive," Kukui said, crossing his arms. "Even with a full team, it took some doing to get through my Kanto challenge."

"You've done the Kanto Gym challenge?" Ash asked in surprise.

"About a decade ago, yeah," Kukui said, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Couldn't pass the island trials, so I decided to test my luck elsewhere. With similar results... But that led me to becoming a pokémon professor, so it wasn't all bad."

Ezra stared at the food, not recognizing some of it.

"Alola shares a lot of culture with the Kanto and Johto regions," Mallow said, handing him a plate with several different bite-sized portions on it, ranging from sushi, to burgers, rice, berries, sweet bread and what looked suspiciously like fried tentacool.

Eating everything but that, Ezra enjoyed the meal well enough before Kiawe bombarded him with questions about his Sinnoh challenge.

"What pokémon did you use?" he asked eagerly.

"Uhm," Ezra said awkwardly. "That's-"

 **"You can tell them,"** Arceus said as it popped out of its poké ball. Hardly larger than a litten, the Alpha Pokémon landed on the table and took a Malasada donut.

Everyone who recognized Arceus - Brock excluded - gaped at it.

"It's smaller than I thought it'd be," Kukui said, composing himself before leaning in to stare at it.

 **"Being able to control our size is second nature to most legendary pokémon,"** Arceus said, nibbling its doughnut. **"I'd rather not damage Miss Ketchum's restaurant, after all."**

"I appreciate that," Delia said, clearing some plates, aided by Sophocles and Togedemaru.

Lana and Lillie stared at Arceus with varying levels of curiosity.

"It's not going to bite you," Lana said.

 **"Only if you ask politely,"** Arceus said, turning its attention to the girls.

Lillie let out an _eep_ and leaned away from the table.

"She has trouble touching pokémon," Lana explained, causing Arceus to blink in surprise. Devouring the rest of the Malasada, it stepped closer to the girl, who froze, trembling.

 **"And why is that?"** Arceus asked gently.

"I don't remember," Lillie squeaked.

 **"A pity,"** Arceus murmured, turning away. **"I hope you find out how that happened and regain your confidence. My children love to be touched and it's how most of them communicate."** It nodded at where Shiron and Litten were curled up together, having dozed off after eating their fill.

"So you're saying you used Arceus in your gym match against Brock?" Kiawe asked. "How did he battle?"

"It was a one on one," Ezra said. "And he used a Lycanroc."

"Hm..." Kiawe said, sitting back. "I've sparred against Ash's rockruff, and Olivia's Lycanroc... Thanks, I'm sure that'll help tomorrow."

"Unless he uses another of his pokémon," Ezra pointed out. "Gym leaders are supposed to have many different pokémon they can call on depending on the skill of the trainer. No two battles are alike and ours was more for fun than anything else."

"So you don't plan on taking any other gym on?" Misty asked. "Pity. I'd have liked to spar with you."

"Maybe some other time," Ezra said with a grin. "Arceus and I have an anniversary coming up that'll probably eat up a few weeks."

"Anniversary?" Kukui asked blankly.

Ezra smiled, idly rubbing Arceus' poké ball. "Yeah... We've been together for a long time now."

"Together?" Lana asked.

 **"Married, in a sense,"** Arceus said.

"You're...married to Arceus?" Sophocles asked.

"Mmhm," Ezra said, stroking over Arceus' back, tracing over its golden limiter ring slowly. "I owe a lot to Arceus."

 **"If anything, it is I who has a debt that I could never repay,"** Arceus said, nuzzling the child's neck.

"You already have, many times over," Ezra replied. "You've shown me so much more than I ever hoped to see."

Arceus looked away, blushing and Ezra stroked over its back tenderly.

"So what do you plan on doing after this?" Kukui asked.

"After our anniversary, we'll probably go to Johto and spend time with Lugia and Ho-Oh," Ezra said as Arceus curled in his lap.

"I've met them both," Ash said, perking up. "Met Ho-Oh at the start of my journey and got a Rainbow Wing from it and ran into Lugia in the Orange Islands."

"I heard about that," Ezra said. "Rayquaza griped about it for a long while before going off to give Lugia a piece of its mind."

Ash winced. "Oh, that doesn't sound pleasant."

Arceus shrugged. " **When someone messes with your domain due to those under your watch misbehaving, what else are you going to do?"**

Ash nodded. "Makes sense."

Arceus looked outside and got to its feet. **"And with that, it is time for us to depart. Good luck with the rest of your week."**

Ezra said his goodbyes and the duo vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra clung to the ring around Arceus' body as they flew through the air.

Arceus - now sufficiently recovered - had explained to the boy that every few centuries it went all over the world to see how things were going and had been side-tracked with the fiasco in Sinnoh on the way to its next stop, in a region across the ocean from the landmass Michina Town had been in.

Intrigued, Ezra had asked to come along, having decided to take Arceus up on its offer of taking him away from his old life.

Ezra was now mildly starting to regret his choice. He hadn't been told leaving the ground would be involved and the boy suspected Arceus had withheld that tidbit on purpose.

 **"Climb on and hold on,"** had been the only warning he'd received before they'd taken flight.

Yet the view from on high was something Ezra couldn't ignore and he stared slack-jawed as the planet unfolded beneath them.

The boy had thought the city streets that he had grown up in were never-ending, but once he saw the endless blue and green world below, he realized he'd grown up caged.

Pushing those thoughts away, Ezra felt Arceus start to descend and he watched the ground zoom up to meet them.

Moments before Ezra was sure they'd splat against the ground, Arceus shed its momentum and trotted to a halt.

It shook itself, inadvertently causing Ezra to topple to the ground in a heap with a yelp of surprise and Arceus blinked in surprise before craning its head down to nose at the prone boy.

 **"Sorry about that. Force of habit."**

Ezra's hand lightly pushed the inquisitive snout aside and he pushed himself up, bracing himself on his elbows.

"I'm fine," the boy said, getting his legs under him. He tried taking a step and almost fell again before Arceus' leg arrested his topple. Gripping it, Ezra shook his legs to get the feeling back in them and grimaced.

 **"You haven't ever ridden a pokémon before, have you?"** Arceus asked.

"Like that? No," Ezra said, enjoying the feeling of life coming back to his legs before he looked around. "Where are we?"

 **"Kalos,"** Arceus replied. **"At least, that's what the locals call it."**

"Arceus!"

Ezra jumped in surprise as a massive red and black bird dropped out of the sky, landing on the ground before it spread its wings and bowed its head.

"Welcome back to our humble land. How was your trip?"

 **"It was uneventful, Yveltal,"** Arceus replied, before glancing at Ezra. **"Well, mostly."**

Yveltal tilted its head before focusing on the boy. "What's this? A human? How did this come about?"

 **"I'll tell you once Xerneas joins us,"** Arceus said.

Yveltal hesitated before glancing at the mountains.

 **"What happened?"** Arceus asked.

Yveltal shook its head. "Nothing bad. She's currently helping a Carbink colony with its sacred diamond."

Arceus nodded in understanding. **"I see."**

Ezra stared at the giant pokémon in awe before reaching out to touch it. Arceus firmly pushed him back.

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

"Why not?" Ezra said with a scowl.

"If anything living touches me, it dies," Yveltal said.

Ezra's hand snapped back to his chest and he cradled it, squeezing his fingers. His eyes roamed over the pokémon and then he noticed the dead patch of grass it was sitting in.

"Ah, I see," Ezra said.

"Arceus~!" came a new voice, shortly followed by a large blue deer-like pokémon trotting into view.

 **"Xerneas,"** Arceus said warmly. **"It's good to see you."**

The two exchanged nuzzles before Xerneas noticed Ezra.

"Oh my, you didn't tell me you had a son!"

Ezra's face darkened and Arceus shook its head.

 **"He is not my son. Merely a human who helped me out in a tight spot."**

Both Yveltal and Xerneas looked alarmed.

"I think it's time you told us what kept you," Xerneas said, finding her voice first.

 **"Gladly,"** Arceus said. **"Shall we walk?"**

* * *

Arceus finished its story and Yveltal shook its head. The Destruction pokémon had perched on Arceus' back, one of the few places it could sit without leaving a trail of death behind it.

Xerneas had Ezra riding on her back and the boy stroked her silken fur, causing the deer to chuckle.

"Not something you feel every day, is it?" she asked, glancing back at him with a smile.

Ezra's ears warmed and he shook his head. "No. Usually it's rough stuff," he said, plucking at his coarse shirt.

"I've noticed," Xerneas replied dryly. She giggled as Ezra shifted uncomfortably on her back and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Your butt is hardly any rougher than Yveltal's talons."

"...Thanks?" a bewildered Ezra replied.

Watching them, Yveltal rolled his eyes. "Typical," he muttered.

Arceus raised an eyebrow. **"Do I detect a hint of** _ **jealousy**_ **in your tone?"**

"N-no," Yveltal said, looking away. Tucking his wings close, he pulled his neck in and failed miserably at not looking longingly at Xerneas.

 **"You know you'd lose nothing by asking, right?"** Arceus pointed out gently.

"Except if she rejects me, I have to live with that for eternity," Yveltal said gloomily.

 **"Truly, being you is suffering,"** Arceus said dryly. **"Work up the nerve by the next time I come 'round or I'll ask her for you myself."**

As Yveltal sputtered indignantly, Arceus gazed around the landscape.

 **"I see you and Xerneas have been through a few cycles since my last visit. How have those gone?"**

Composing himself, Yveltal idly preened a wing. "Usually uneventful. The Cells warn us of any major issues and Zygarde answers those we can't get to in time ourselves."

 **"Ah, Zygarde,"** Arceus mused. **"Rarely around when I pass through. How have** _ **they**_ **been?"**

"As stuck up as ever," Yveltal said bitterly, before taking on a more thoughtful tone. "Well, not _entirely_... The red core has been studying humans a little more. Especially since they started spreading out and making new towns and villages. Blue has been keeping its distance and I'm not sure where or what Purple, White and Black have been up to."

 **"A pity,"** Arceus said. **"Perhaps I shall have to arrange a meeting or look for them myself one of these days."**

"With or without your newest addition?" Yveltal asked, once again looking at Xerneas.

 **"With,"** Arceus said. **"He's been quite eager to get away from Sinnoh and he could do with more interactions with...anyone, really."**

"Hm..." Yveltal said. "Perhaps some day you can bring him back and we can have a proper get-together."

 **"I'm sorry I can't stay,"** Arceus said. **"Plenty of work to do."**

"No need to worry," Yveltal replied with a wave of its wing. "Go, we'll keep an eye on Kalos in your absence."

 **"Thank you,"** Arceus said. Raising its voice, it called to Ezra.

Ezra reluctantly dropped off Xerneas' back, giving her one last pat on the way down.

"Before you go, Ezra," Xerneas said. "I have a gift for you."

Ezra turned to look up at her and she lowered her head before pressing her muzzle to the boy's forehead. He went stiff, eyes wide and Xerneas' horns lit up in a myriad of colors.

Arceus watched the proceedings closely, surprised.

The glow faded and Ezra gasped, stumbling back. Catching his breath, he stared at Xerneas, who blinked shyly at him.

"I...uh... Thank you," he said, dipping his head.

"I hope you enjoy it," Xerneas said, before glancing at Arceus, who inclined its head and she relaxed with a smile. "Come back any time."

Ezra nodded and walked back to Arceus, who knelt down so he could climb up. Waving farewell to the two Kalosian pokémon, Arceus and Ezra leaped back into the sky and continued on.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra woke up with a jolt.

Sitting up, he instantly noticed he was no longer in the grandiose Hall of Origin and as he got to his feet, he noticed a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the cold. He glanced around, taking note of the oddly shifting sky, the undulating floor and strange thickness to the air that made it slightly difficult to breathe. Wherever he was, humans probably weren't common.

"Alright," he said aloud. "What's all this then?"

A light chuckle caressed his ears, shortly followed by a voice. Ezra felt something immaterial brush over him and he felt an involuntary shiver course through him.

"You take kidnapping in stride. Most others would be freaking out about now."

"MissingNo.?" Ezra mused. "Didn't expect to run into another one of you so soon."

"You've heard of us?" the voice asked in surprise as a form took shape. A kabutops skeleton barely held together by an oozing black substance clattered to life in front of the boy before swiping at him with one of its claws.

Ezra didn't move and the claw stopped a hairsbreadth from the boy's neck.

"You won't defend yourself?"

"If you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me before I could have done anything about it," Ezra said, pushing the scythe away from his neck. "What's with the theatrics?"

"You're no fun," MissingNo. grumbled, stepping back before it began pacing around the child. Stopping behind the boy, it then casually draped its forelimbs around the boy's shoulders. "So, tell me about yourself. Us glitches have so little to do around here and the windows of interaction are ever-so-small and hard to pinpoint."

"That's a shame," Ezra said, idly running a finger along the bones resting on him before lifting it in his hands, turning it this way and that. "I'm sure there's a place for you in one of these worlds."

"Would you say that if you were dead? Figuratively speaking."

"Humans kill pokémon, pokémon kill humans. Pokémon kill pokémon, humans kill humans," Ezra said with a shrug. "We all die at some point whether we want to or not. I'm not all too pleased with being kidnapped, mind, but you haven't gone out of your way to make me miserable or harmed me, so there's that going for you at the moment."

"The way you touch a glitch without consequence or care makes me think attempting to kill you would be fruitless," MissingNo. said. "Arceus knows to make its playthings durable and everlasting so they don't burn out. Consider me extremely jealous of that."

"Oh?" Ezra asked with a small grin. "You don't have a playmate or lover of your own?"

"Glitches don't work like that, child," the kabutops replied as it withdrew its appendages from Ezra's body. The boy turned to look at it and blinked as he reappeared within the Hall of Origin.

 **"Ezra!"**

The boy turned to see Arceus getting to its feet and within seconds it had embraced the boy and started nuzzling him fretfully.

 **"Are you alright? Where'd you go? What happened?"**

Ezra grabbed Arceus' face with his hands and grinned. "I'm fine, sweetie. Really. Just met with a MissingNo. and we talked for a bit."

Arceus stared into Ezra's eyes and blinked slowly. "A MissingNo.? So it wasn't the one from before?"

Ezra sighed and caressed Arceus' jaw lightly. "No. They seem really lonely though, always eager to find ways from their...weird...glitch dimension place and maybe settle somewhere. Or conquer it and plunge it all into chaos. I was getting conflicting vibes from it."

Arceus stared at the boy, mildly bemused. **"You're taking it quite in stride."**

"Why waste effort freaking out or worrying about it? So long as they find a way to be happy..." He shrugged and kissed Arceus' nose. "Maybe I'm stupid like that. Naive, or a hopeless romantic who only wants or expects the best from people."

 **"If only it was that simple,"** Arceus grumbled. **"My job would be so much easier."**

"You'd never survive in such an environment," Ezra said with a smirk. "You'd probably go mad from boredom and start conflicts yourself just to spice things up."  
 **  
"I only did that** _ **once!"  
**_  
Ezra snickered, kissed Arceus again and scampered off with a giggle.

* * *

Arceus and Ezra landed on the shore of Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region and took stock of their surroundings.

Not seeing anything in the immediate vicinity, Arceus then looked out towards the island in the center of the lake thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Ezra asked, following its gaze.

 **"Just making sure Azelf is alright,"** Arceus replied, touching the surface of the lake with a hoof, causing the entirety of it to become smooth as glass. Ezra leaned over Arceus' side to peer into the depths of the water curiously. Numerous water-types darted around the lake bed and Arceus let out a satisfied snort before touching the water again, restoring it to its default state.

"Does it have something to do with the Time Crash?" Ezra asked, stroking Arceus' neck lightly. The Alpha Pokémon nodded, idly leaning into the caress. "I'd be worried too."

Arceus suddenly perked up and glowed, transforming into a human, which caused Ezra to unceremoniously fall to the ground. Ezra sat up with a scowl to see Arceus looking towards the west, towards a line of trees. Getting to his feet and brushing himself off, Ezra picked up the sounds of someone approaching.

"-something there!"

A boy burst through the trees and looked around, blue eyes alight with curiosity. He was wearing a red beret, black vest over a white shirt, a red scarf around his neck and a simple pair of jeans. He scratched his head as he looked around before he saw Arceus and Ezra and walked over to them.

"Are either of you pokémon trainers?" he asked. Before either could respond, an irritated voice rang out from the trees.

"Hareta! You know you can't just go running off like that! _Hareta!"_

Ezra and Arceus watched in bemusement as the boy whirled around and sped off with a burst of speed.

 **"Curious,"** Arceus mused. Ezra glanced at him with a smile.

"I saw it too," he said, crossing his arms. "He was also raised by pokémon."

 **"And nobody has sat him down and properly educated him,"** Arceus said, nudging Ezra with an elbow. Ezra glowered at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!"

The boy was back, this time with a green-haired girl wearing a black shirt and short pink skirt trailing along behind him. Upon seeing Ezra and Arceus, she bowed low.

"I'm sorry if Hareta was bothering you," she said, turning a glare that had no sting behind it on her companion. "He's..."

 **"A child of the forest, I know,"** Arceus said. **"Or at least primarily raised by pokémon."** His voice then got a tad darker. **"A practice I thought was abolished** _ **centuries**_ **ago."**

"Hareta has the weird ability to befriend just about any pokémon he comes across and uses that to help Professor Rowan with his studies near Sandgem Town," the girl replied. "My name is Mitsumi. I'm also one of Rowan's assistants."

Arceus looked like it wanted to argue the point, but it glanced at Hareta, who was deep in conversation with a pair of bidoof and a bibarel and didn't say anything.

"His pokéise is almost perfect," Ezra noted, watching the boy's hands as they moved in time with his speech.

"Po...kayce?" Mitsumi asked blankly.

"It's part of how pokémon talk to one another," Ezra explained. "They're much more animated than people realize."

Mitsumi stared at him, then at Arceus curiously. "Are you two friends of Rowan? He primarily studies evolution, but I'm sure he'd be interested in that as well, or at least send it to the expert on it."

"Never heard of him," Ezra said cheerfully. Arceus shrugged.

 **"Nothing more than hearsay."**

Hareta finished his talk with the local pokémon and wandered over. "The pokémon here say you're strong," he said, looking at Arceus, who kept its face neutral. It knew its creations wouldn't tell anyone about its disguise, but it sensed that this boy - much like Ezra - had a strong intuition about people.

 **"I am,"** it said, **"But Ezra here is the one currently learning about pokémon. Perhaps you'd like to battle him?"**

Ezra shot him an alarmed look and Arceus merely flicked its eyes down at Ezra's waist and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That'd be fun!" Hareta said, pulling out a poké ball before running back a couple dozen yards with Mitsumi following suit.

"I don't _have_ any pokémon," Ezra murmured, taking his place on the other side of the impromptu field. His hand brushed against his belt and he blinked as his fingers met the surface of a poké ball.

 **"Try not to destroy the lakeside,"** Arceus said, before going halfway between the two trainers. **"This will be a one-on-one battle. Are both sides ready? Send out your pokémon!"**

"Deoxys, come on out!" Hareta said, hurling his ball into the air.

Arceus blinked in surprise as the DNA pokémon materialized on Hareta's side of the field. It had been a more recent discovery and one Arceus wasn't completely familiar with.

Ezra threw his own poké ball and an absol coalesced before him. It glanced back at Ezra and nodded before barking a challenge at its opponent.

 **"Begin!"**

"Constrict!" Hareta ordered. Deoxys' limbs unrolled into two distinct strands of red and green before it lunged at absol.

"Agility!" Ezra called. He studied Deoxys curiously, taking note of its limbs before grinning.

Absol dodged its opponent, ducking underneath its grasp before leaping away, landing low to the ground, tail lashing in excitement.

Hareta stroked his chin before punching forward. "Zen Headbutt!"

Deoxys' head glowed and it moved towards absol, who dodged with contemptuous ease and Mitsumi shook her head.

"It's too fast for Deoxys to hit," she said. Hareta glanced at her before grinning.

"Not a problem; Deoxys, Agility, then Constrict!"

Deoxys' entire body slimmed down and it abruptly vanished from view, kicking up a cloud of dust as it did so.

Both Ezra and absol's eyes went wide before Deoxys reappeared behind the Disaster pokémon, swiftly ensnaring it with its tendrils.

"Crunch!" Ezra said, flexing his fingers. "Then Agility again!"

Absol wiggled its head and bit down on one of the limbs holding it, causing Deoxys' grip to weaken as it flinched. Kicking free, the absol then blurred out of view.

"Night Slash!" Ezra ordered.

"Bind!" Hareta commanded.

The two pokémon collided, kicking up a cloud of dirt. When it cleared, the two pokémon were twined together, with Deoxys using its limbs to hold absol's glowing horn at bay. The two strained against one another, but neither could really affect the other.

 **"That's enough!"** Arceus said. **"It's a draw."**

Hareta and Ezra relaxed before recalling their pokémon. Ezra stared at the absol in his hand for a moment before tucking it away. Walking over to Hareta, the two boys exchanged handshakes.

"We should do this again sometime," Hareta said. "You seem to like pokémon a lot. That absol was very fast."

"I was surprised by Deoxys," Ezra said. "How did you meet it?"

"I saved it from Mars," Hareta said, and Ezra stared at him blankly. "The Team Galactic commander, not the planet."

 **"What did you say?"** Arceus said, stepping forward. **"Team Galactic is here?"**

"I've run into them a few times here and there," Hareta said.

Ezra reached out to Arceus, but it moved out of his reach and growled to itself. The boy noted the danger signs and grimaced before turning to Hareta and Mitsumi.

"I'm sorry, but neither of us are huge fans of Team Galactic," he said, watching as Arceus stalked towards the trees. "We _really_ have to go, but I hope we meet again."

Bowing, he then took off after Arceus, who teleported as soon as they were out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra stared at a Pokémon Contest poster on the wall of a pokémon center in Slateport City curiously.

"I'd love to give that a try," he said, getting Arceus' attention. The disguised Alpha Pokémon raised an immaculate eyebrow thoughtfully.

 **"And who would you ask to participate with you?"** it asked.

Ezra fidgeted with the bottom of his vest, ears burning. "Well..." He said shyly, looking up at Arceus. "I was thinking of asking you."

An interesting variety of emotions flickered across Arceus' face and it gazed at the poster for a moment.

 **"I'm not...entirely sure that'd be fair,"** it said after a moment. **"My mere presence would probably unnerve the other competitors and you wouldn't get a satisfying experience from it."**

Ezra pouted, crossing his arms. "It only seems fair that being able to show off your pokémon would mean using one you're exceptionally close to."

 **"This coming from the one who spent several decades befriending every pokémon that stopped by the Hall of Origin,"** Arceus said with a grin.

"Yes," Ezra said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "but I'm not _married_ to any of them."

Arceus stroked its chin thoughtfully before ruffling Ezra's hair. Crouching down to meet the child's purple gaze, Arceus took and stroked the boy's hands tenderly.

 **"Well, if you want to show me off the way you have in mind, I don't think Contests would be the way to do it,"** Arceus said. **"However,"** it said, raising a finger as Ezra's face fell, **"Kalos has things called Tripokalons - Showcases - where the bond between a trainer and their pokémon is shown in various different ways. Only drawback is that it's girls-only."**

Ezra's eyes gleamed mischievously and Arceus tilted its head curiously.

"Do contest halls have dressing rooms?" Ezra asked, peering at the poster again.

 **"What are you thinking?"** Arceus asked warily, standing up. Ezra grabbed its hand and tugged it towards the doors leading outside.

"I'll show you once we get there," Ezra said with a grin.

A few minutes later had the duo ensconced within the dressing rooms of the Slateport Contest Hall. The rooms were open to anyone for ease of practice and Arceus had been rather startled to learn every room had its own set of clothing options for both sexes and it was curious to see what-

"Ta-da!"

Torn from its ruminations, Arceus turned to see Ezra step out from behind the curtain.

"What do you think?" he asked, twirling around.

A loose white midriff-baring shirt with pink and blue highlights over a black undershirt covered the boy's torso while a pair of white shorts with similar highlights to the shirt hugged the child's hips. White ribbons were laced around his arms while a bow sat at his neck and hip. White, blue, and pink-striped sleeves and leggings ending in pink gloves and blue shoes covered his arms and legs. Striking a pose, Ezra grinned at Arceus' dumbfounded expression.

Blinking away impure thoughts, Arceus cleared its throat. **"Sylveon suits you,"** it said. **"I'm surprised you didn't go with absol or umbreon."**

"They're cute enough, but not exactly girly," Ezra pointed out.

 **"I think you could make it work,"** Arceus said dryly. **"Besides, I'm reasonably sure we could still participate in the Showcases without having to hide your gender, as that'd just complicate things."**

"Maybe," Ezra said. "It's not like I plan on going through the entire thing though. Could you really imagine me as Kalos Queen?"

 **"Yes."**

Ezra snickered before staring at the racks of clothes. "How much do you think this costs? Because I kinda want to take it home to play around with some more." He glanced slyly at Arceus. "And I imagine you wouldn't mind me trying on some other outfits in private, hm?"

Arceus swept the boy up in its arms and nuzzled the immortal child. **"You know I love you for you. The clothing is always optional."**

"I'm _well_ aware," Ezra giggled, nuzzling back.

* * *

Monsieur Pierre stared down at the boy in front of him in surprise before leaning back in his chair, hand stroking over his blond goatee slowly.

"So, you wish to partake in a Pokémon Showcase, _cher petit garçon?"_

Ezra raised an eyebrow. _"Oui, s'il vous plaît."_

Pierre's lips twitched before letting his eyes roam over the child and his brow furrowed. "You are aware, of course, that Showcases are reserved for _jeune femmes_ , yes?" His blue eyes flicked to the man standing behind the child, who met his gaze evenly.

"I'm aware," Ezra replied, pulling out a stack of notes from his bag. "I even did a little light reading over the past few days-"

 **"Weeks,"** Arceus coughed into its hand. Pierre blinked as Ezra then flicked through the notes and handed him a sheet.

"As you know, Showcases were originally created to choose a partner for the King of Kalos," Ezra said, crossing his legs and arms as Pierre skimmed the notes.

"And there are males listed among the King's partners from ages past," Pierre mused. "And while the rules say young women, it does not ban males from participating." He handed the notes back with a nod. "Very well. Welcome to the Pokémon Showcase, Ezra of Michina Town. You'll be eligible to participate in the next Rookie Class showcase three days from now in Gloire City."

Ezra nodded, getting to his feet. Shaking Pierre's hand, he then left with Arceus.

 **"I notice you didn't tell him you were** _ **responsible**_ **for the fact some of the Kalos King's partners were male,"** Arceus said as they walked down the street, glancing shrewdly at its ward, who blinked innocently at him.

"And _you_ were responsible for almost letting me become _part_ of the Kalos Royal family," Ezra said dryly as he laced his hands behind his head.

Arceus grimaced. **"I do apologize for that. Lucky for you, the Kalos Queen at the time wasn't a huge fan of children and talked her husband out of adopting you."**

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I'm a bad kid?"

 **"You haven't been a 'kid' for over five hundred years,"** Arceus said, tousling Ezra's hair affectionately. The boy's ears heated and he looked away.

"Come on," he said, running ahead. "I'd like to raid the nearest Boutique for costumes."

Shaking its head with a rueful grin, Arceus followed the boy.

* * *

Ezra lowered the Azure Flute from his lips as the lights around them returned to normal and he bowed low as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"A marvelous performance from Ezra, ladies and gentlemen!" Monsieur Pierre said, taking center stage as Ezra and Arceus went back to stand beside the other competitors. "Now then, let the voting commence!"

Ezra watched as a storm of hearts flowed from the audience and he closed his eyes, hands clasped behind him, relaxing with a smile on his face.

He and Arceus had decided to recreate the latter's birth for their performance and Arceus had given the boy a crash course in playing the Azure Flute with some help from Meloetta for two strenuous days before taking the third to rest and relax before the show.

When their turn had come, Arceus and Ezra had merged their minds and tuned out the crowd, only focusing on their performances.

"And we have our winner!"

Ezra's eyes opened and he saw everyone looking at him.

"Congratulations, Ezra from Michina Town, on an overwhelming victory!"

Ezra looked up at the holographic keyhole over his head and stared in surprise at the nearly-solid coloring.

Kelfki flew from the end of Pierre's staff to hover in front of Ezra and he took the offered key, looking at it for a moment before smiling.

Stepping forward, he held the key up.

"I would like to give this to second place," he said clearly. "I do not plan on participating in the complete Kalos Showcase circuit and as such would not want to rob someone else of their chance to begin."

The crowd broke out into murmurs and Pierre smiled slightly before tapping his cane on the ground.

"Well, this is certainly a first!" he said. "Well then, will Miss Aria step forward?"

Ezra turned to see a young woman with a fennekin step forward and he walked over to her.

"You two did well," he said, holding out the key. "I wish you and your little one the best of luck on the road ahead."

"T-thank you," Aria said, taking the key and admired it, holding it up to the light.

Ezra nodded before following the others off stage.

* * *

"Hey, it's Ezra, right?"

Ezra paused as a voice called to him and he turned to see a green-haired girl approaching him, with a glaceon and leafeon flanking her.

Her hair was pulled back and was arranged into the shape of a pair of leaves on the left side of her head. She wore a green top with wrist-length black sleeves that left her midriff exposed, with a blue gem resting in the center of it. A pair of skintight black pants hugged her swaying hips, where another pair of blue gems rested. A green half-skirt flared behind her and she tilted her head to the side as she stopped before him.

"Your performance was quite admirable," she said, resting a hand on her hip. Her pokémon chirped greetings at him, which he returned.

"As was yours, Miss Sara Lee," he said with smile, crouching down and extended his hands to the eeveelutions, who glanced at their trainer for permission to approach; at her nod, they nuzzled into Ezra's hands. "Very clever use of ice and grass moves," Ezra noted, admiring the pokémon's glossy coats.

"Just Shin, please," she said with a grimace. "Sara Lee is just my stage name." She glanced at Arceus, who was watching their exchange quietly. "You've trained him well," she said with a polite bow.

" **I didn't do much;** **most of it was very last minute,"** Arceus said.

Ezra sat down on the ground, crossing his legs under him and chuckled. "He's very modest when he gets complimented." Arceus rolled his eyes and Shin giggled.

" **Instead of standing – or sitting – around uncomfortably, why don't you two go grab a drink together?"** Arceus said, stepping forward.

Shin and Ezra blinked before looking at one another.

"I…don't have a problem with that," Shin said, cheeks pink. Ezra shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

" **Splendid. I'll see you back at the Pokémon Center whenever you're done, Ezra. Try not to break my wallet, would you?"** Arceus said, flicking a credit card at Ezra, who caught it with a grin as he got to his feet.

"Well, since I'll be feeding Shin and her pokémon, I can't make any promises," he said cheerfully.

Glaceon and leafeon perked up at that and eagerly twined around Ezra's legs, almost sending him back to the ground.

"So, got any preferences?" Ezra asked Shin, who shook her head sheepishly.

"Never been here before," she admitted.

"Not a problem," Ezra said. "That just means we get to walk around until something catches our eye." He hesitated, taking in her outfit before adding, "Unless that's a problem?"

"Hm?" she said, before noticing his gaze. "Oh! No, that's not a problem. I designed this outfit specifically for mobility and comfort in all kinds of weather."

"I'd love to see more of it," Ezra said. Arceus facepalmed and Ezra glanced at him, then thought about what he had said. "Uh…"

Shin shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said kindly, taking Ezra's hand. "Come on, let's go see what we can find."

Arceus watched them go thoughtfully.

* * *

Ezra and Shin Lee each toyed with their drinks, not looking at each other.

They sat across from one another at one of Gloire City's cafés.

"So," Shin said slowly, fingers clenching around her drink as she glanced at Ezra shyly. "What made you decide to partake in a Showcase?"

The boy put his own beverage aside and laid his hands on the table, staring at them before curling them into fists. "My...I was in Slateport City, saw a sign for Pokémon Contests and wanted to take a crack at them, but wanted something that I could actively participate in rather than merely directing Ar - my pokémon through it."

Shin raised her eyebrows, leaning forward. "And so you decided to partake in a female-dominant challenge."

Ezra shrugged. "I had fun with it, as did Arceus."

Shin nodded slowly, leaning back before slumping in her chair, the bracelets on her wrists clinking gently as she ran a hand over her face. "That...was something nobody was prepared for," she said with a shaky laugh.

"I get that a lot," Ezra said.

"So, like...was he a Ditto? Or a Zoroark? Something else entirely?" Sara asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, that was Arceus itself," Ezra replied, sipping his drink.

 _"How?!"_ Shin blurted out, throwing her hands wide. "How does someone wrangle _**Arceus**_ into a Pokémon Showcase?!"

"By asking nicely," Ezra replied, ignoring the stares passerby were giving them, before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "And I suppose reenacting the creation of the universe for the Free Performance helped too."

"Usually it'd take a Gothitelle to get those kinds of visuals," Shin said. "It was...astounding, to put it mildly. And your flute-playing skills were phenomenal."

"I had a good teacher," Ezra said with a smile. "Even if she kept hitting me over the head with the flute when I bungled it," he added, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"My dance teacher was the same way," Shin replied, resting her elbows on the table, head on her laced fingers. "But once I got my partners, it became a lot easier."

"Your pokémon were remarkably well-trained," Ezra said.

"Thank you," Shin said. "So, where does Arceus stay when it's not with you? Does he prefer poké balls or what?"

"Arceus isn't usually picky, but it tends to prefer Luxury or Premier Balls, or walking alongside me, carrying me when I get tired. Sometimes it shrinks down and makes _me_ carry it around," he said with a sour look on his face, causing Shin to giggle.

"You two seem close," she said, green eyes meeting purple for a moment before flitting away. "That's good."

Ezra narrowed his eyes and he took in her posture curiously, noting it was similar to that of a pokémon who...

"Hm," he said, before speaking. "I see why Arceus wanted us to spend time together."

One of Shin's brows quirked up. "What do you mean?"

Ezra massaged the sides of his eyes before gazing at her. "Well, I do believe it was trying to get me a date, for one."

Shin's face turned a light pink. "A- _ah_ ," she said, looking away. "I see..." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And your verdict?"

"You're a nice enough girl," Ezra said, "But I wander around a lot, especially with Arceus by my side, which makes having a relationship...difficult."

"I see," Shin said, somewhat cooly. Ezra held up his hands.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't spend a few years or more in one place, and Kalos is quite lovely - much like you, so I wouldn't opposed to spending more time with you and exploring the differences between a human relationship and a pokémon one."

"So you're using me more as an experiment," Shin said flatly, crossing her arms. Ezra winced, again holding his hands up, leaning back defensively.

"Of course not," he said, a little harsher than he intended, which piqued Shin's interest. "I'm just new to the whole thing and would like a guide, if that's alright with you."

Shin slowly uncrossed her arms and regarded him thoughtfully.

"Alright," she said slowly. "It's been a while since I've dated as well, so it'll be a learning experience for both of us."

"I look forward to it," Ezra said.

* * *

"I'm back," Ezra said, opening the door to the room Arceus and he had booked at the Pokémon Center.

Arceus, in its natural form, was sitting on the bed, reading. It blinked in greeting at Ezra and the boy joined it after kicking his shoes off. Leaning into Arceus' warmth, Ezra sighed heavily.

"That was a clever ruse of yours," he said, nipping Arceus lightly.

" **I was just doing what I thought was for your benefit,"** Arceus replied, nuzzling the boy.

"Aren't you jealous?" Ezra asked.

" **Jealousy is not something most pokémon have – towards humans, anyway,"** Arceus replied. **"I knew that there'd be humans who'd want or form relationships with pokémon, so I made it a little easier for such a thing to happen."**

Ezra tilted his head. "Seems like that'd needlessly complicate things. What if the human was in a relationship with a pokémon and then pursued another human? Wouldn't the human get jealous that their partner was also with pokémon?"

" **I do not know, or care,"** Arceus replied. **"What humans do with their lives is their business. It then frees up my attention towards more lucrative things, such as making sure you're happy."**

"I _am_ happy," Ezra said. "With _you_."

" **Consider this a learning experience then,"** Arceus suggested. **"Miss Sara Lee certainly seemed taken with you and you could do with spending quality time with the opposite sex of the same species."**

"She's definitely…something," Ezra admitted, remembering the way she had acted around him. "May be a little awkward when I tell her my age though."

" **Humans decided thousands of years ago that once you were old enough to own a pokémon, you were old enough for everything else,"** Arceus said. **"What a fascinating species."**

"So what happens if she and I reach the physical part of a relationship?" Ezra asked. "Human anatomy is quite different from pokémon anatomy and I'd rather not make a fool of myself."

Arceus blinked, then frowned. **"I…uh…** _ **hm**_ **…"** it said. " **I suppose we'll have to research that bit, won't we?"**

"That's gonna be fun" Ezra muttered, "Given that I look like a little kid."

" **Leave** _ **that**_ **to me,"** Arceus replied. **"** _ **You**_ **, on the other hand, have some more time with Sara to look forward to."**

"Shin, actually," Ezra said absently, stroking over Arceus' ring, as he then told Arceus about their date.


	9. Chapter 9

Shin and Ezra poked through a Shalour City Boutique in pursuit of outfits for Shin's next performance.

"How's this?" Ezra asked, holding up a frilly blue and white-striped dress. Shin poked her head out of the rack of pants she had been perusing and studied it for a moment thoughtfully.

"Does it come in something that goes well with green?" she asked, tapping her head. Ezra got a thoughtful look on his face before turning back to the rack. Shin watched him as his fingers danced over the sleeves of the dresses, muttering under his breath as he did so and she smiled slightly before turning back to her own row of clothing.

Green and black with traces of blue and yellow had worked well enough for her debut, but she wanted to try something new. She eyed a pair of purple leggings thoughtfully before pulling them out.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around once again. Her lips twitched as she saw that Ezra had also chosen a purple dress. He stared at the leggings in her hand and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that settles it then," Shin said with a giggle, taking the dress from him. Holding it against her chest, she checked the length. "A little short, don't you think?" she asked teasingly.

"Isn't that what the leggings are for?" Ezra asked innocently. Shin rolled her eyes.

"True, but while it's often unavoidable with dresses, I should at least make an effort to _pretend_ to have modesty when performing," she pointed out.

"Hadn't thought of that," Ezra murmured, stroking his chin, before lifting the hem of the dress. "Perhaps we could add extensions to this?"

Shin imagined the design and nodded slowly. "That's doable. Thanks for the help."

* * *

Shin Lee and Ezra strode through the flower fields on the outskirts of Shalour City, admiring the scenery.

"So, what got you into Showcases?" Ezra asked as the two sat down. Shin released her glaceon and leafeon, who stretched, yapped at one another before running off into the flowers to play and explore. Shin picked a bunch of flowers and started braiding them together as she spoke.

"I was a hyperactive child, always getting into mischief, so my parents decided to focus that into something productive, like dancing," she said, fingers moving deftly through a familiar series of motions. Within a few minutes, she had a crown of flowers which she set aside before starting on another. "Like any kid that age, I protested, but I guess deep down I knew they were doing it because they cared, so I doubled down and focused on it. Wasn't all that great at it until I got my first pokémon, which eventually became my leafeon. Being a daredevil, I started using pokémon moves in my dancing, dodging leafeon's razor leaves and vine whips." She smiled slightly, tying another crown closed. Moving to set it with the first, she blinked in surprise. "It's gone!"

Ezra peered around her and tilted his head, before getting to his feet. Looking around, he spotted a flash of white in the grass. "There!"

Whatever it was froze at the sound of his voice before bolting away. Ezra made to pursue, but Shin grabbed his arm and shook her head when he turned to look at her.

"It's just a flower crown," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Nothing to get worked up over."

Ezra blinked sheepishly. "Well, at least it'll look good wearing it." Shin's ears went pink and she looked away with a giggle.

The two sat back down and Ezra watched her work for a while in silence. Shin occasionally looked up at him, looking like she wanted to say something, but never spoke. Ezra didn't push her on it and laid back on the ground, staring up at the sky, watching clouds float by.

* * *

Arceus opened its eyes as the door to their room opened and Ezra came in.

"I'm back!" he called, taking his shoes off. He placed a bag of clothing down by the wall and made his way to Arceus, giving it a hug and a kiss.

 **"Welcome back,"** Arceus said, nuzzling the boy. **"How was your shopping date?"**

"Enjoyable," Ezra replied. "Shin has everything ready for her next performance in a few weeks."

 **"So why do you have clothing?"** Arceus asked curiously. **"Especially since you didn't seem interested in participating again."**

Ezra shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to have options. Besides, you never know when you may need a costume for a masquerade or something."

Arceus chuckled and gazed at Ezra for a moment before curling around him.

"Something up?" Ezra asked, rubbing over the Alpha Pokémon.

 **"Well, since you seem to be getting along quite nicely with Miss Lee, I...have been considering leaving the two of you to your devices for a while."**

Ezra blinked in surprise and Arceus pushed its head into the boy's chest lightly.

 **"Yet at the same time, I don't want to leave you,"** Arceus said with a sigh.

"Isn't that what being a parent is all about?" Ezra asked. Arceus snorted softly and Ezra scowled affectionately. "Even though you and I are a little beyond that."

 **"You're taking this remarkably well,"** Arceus noted.

Ezra smiled and squeezed Arceus' legs lightly. "Well, it's not like we're being separated forever, or breaking up, right?"

 **"Wouldn't dream of it,"** Arceus replied. **"I just want you to be happy with Miss Lee."**

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to stick around for her next show?" Ezra asked.

 **"I can do that much,"** Arceus said. **"After that...well, we'll see. Barring any world-ending catastrophes, I suspect it'll be a while I see you again."** Its tone then turned musing. **"Granted, that doesn't mean I won't stop in from time to time."**

"So long as you don't pop in during intimate moments, that shouldn't be a problem," Ezra said, curling against Arceus' side.

 **"Oh? Am I going to be a grandfather soon?"** Arceus teased, causing the boy to scowl at it. **"She's over fifteen?"**

"Turned fifteen last December," Ezra said.

 **"I wish you the best of luck,"** Arceus said, nibbling on the boy's fingers. **"She's quite lovely."**

"I've noticed," Ezra replied dryly.

The two then settled down for the night and were soon asleep.

* * *

Ezra sat on the side of a hill and watched as Shin practiced her Showcase routine.

She had used Glaceon's Powder Snow to freeze a part of the grassy field into a stage and was attempting to use Magical Leaf and Ice Beam to set up her finale, but was having a little trouble with the timing. Leafeon was also suffering due to skating around on ice and every few minutes Shin stopped practicing to cup her pokémon's paws between her hands to warm them up.

Ezra got to his feet and ambled down to offer help of some kind while Arceus watched the proceedings silently.

Shin looked up at Ezra as he approached and he knelt down beside her as she warmed Leafeon against her body.

"As you can see, I've hit a bit of a roadblock," Shin said with a sigh. "And it's driving me up the wall."

"Is the ice rink absolutely necessary?" Ezra asked, stroking over Leafeon's fur, gently warming the pokémon with his power. Leafeon chirped at him and licked his hand, causing Shin to smile slightly before she got a contemplative look on her face.

"Not...entirely," she said slowly. "I suppose I could have Glaceon use some fast melting ice to add some style to her performance while Leafeon and I dance normally..."

Ezra glanced at Glaceon, who fretted at her partner's side. Leafeon flicked her tail at the Ice-type and mewled at her. Glaceon huffed before lightly nuzzling the other pokémon.

"Practice makes perfect," Ezra said. "And we've got plenty of time to do so."

Shin nodded before massaging Leafeon's paws one last time before getting to her feet. "Alright, one last attempt for today. You ready, girls?"

Ezra went back to the hillside, sitting beside Arceus, who ruffled the boy's hair.

 **"You're getting better at interacting with humans,"** it said warmly. Ezra's ears heated and Arceus chuckled. **"I'm glad to see how much you've grown."**

Ezra leaned against Arceus' side and the two resumed watching Shin perform.


	10. Chapter 10

Heading back into the city from the flower fields, Shin and Ezra were chatting quietly, hands twined together. Behind them, Arceus walked slowly, letting them get ahead of it. Arceus stopped and sighed, gazing up at the sky, letting its eyes admire the world it had created all those countless years ago.

"You alright?"

Arceus twitched in surprise and looked down to see Ezra hugging him. Stroking the boy's hair as it looked into the child's curious eyes, it nodded.

" **Just lost in happy memories,"** Arceus said. Ezra narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the issue. Arceus then turned the boy around and pushed him forward. **"Back to your girlfriend,"** it teased, causing the boy to stumble. Ezra whirled, jabbing a finger at Arceus.

"You-" he said, only to bump into something sharp and he jerked slightly. Turning, he came face-to-face with a lucario, who was studying him closely. Arceus was happy to see that Ezra was unharmed, save for a hole in the back of his shirt from the pokémon's spike.

"Hello there," Ezra said, tilting his head. "Are you lost?"

The lucario sniffed the air around the boy curiously, the aura sensors on its head twitching.

" **He doesn't have Aura,"** Arceus said, stepping up to the boy's side. The lucario glanced at the disguised Alpha Pokémon and inclined its head respectfully before it stepped back.

"Hey!" came a new voice. A girl wearing a red and white skating outfit rushed up, another lucario running behind her. She came to a stop beside the lucario and rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Standing up, she scowled at the lucario. "You can't just go rushing off like that! You had me worried, and-" She stopped, noticing Ezra, Arceus and Shin. Clapping her hands together, she bowed low. "Hello, my name is Korrina and I offer my most sincere apologies for the behavior of my pokémon," she said. "As the gym leader of Shalour City, I should be more diligent with my pokémon, but you know how they are."

" **Indeed,"** Arceus replied lightly, eyes twinkling in amusement as the lucario blushed. **"I suspect he was drawn here by my ward, Ezra. He lacks Aura, which causes pokémon sensitive to it to notice."**

Korrina tilted her head before looking at her lucario. "Is that what's had you uneasy lately, Riley, Aaron?" The two lucario nodded, red eyes resting on Ezra, whose purple eyes met theirs. Something passed between the trio and they dipped their heads respectfully to him before turning to their trainer.

She frowned, biting her lip. "Well, if there's anything you need help with, feel free to stop by the gym," she said, before noticing Shin. "Aren't you a Performer?"

Shin nodded. "I plan on partaking in the Shalour City Showcase later today," she said. "Maybe get a key out of it."

"I look forward to watching it," Korrina said. "Aaron is really fond of Showcases and they've grown on me as well. Riley's the odd one out, as he prefers gym battles."

"I may stop by sometime then," Ezra said, getting Riley's attention. "While I don't really plan on partaking in all the Leagues, I do like having the odd gym battle here and there."

"Splendid," Korrina said. "I look forward to your challenge." She bowed to them once again before skating off, followed by her pokémon.

Shin watched them go before turning to Ezra. "No Aura?" she asked curiously.

The boy shrugged. "I'm not sure why that's a thing, but I haven't noticed anything odd about it." He glanced at Arceus, who shrugged as well.

Shin's worry melted away and she took Ezra's hands, squeezing them. "Well, shall we go relax for a bit before the Showcase tonight?" she asked.

"Certainly," Ezra said, and the trio continued on.

* * *

Ezra and Arceus sat in the upper balcony of the Shalour City Showcase, watching the various performances.

 **"Cal had a good thing going with her Scraggy,"** Arceus mused thoughtfully, leaning on the railing.

"Cal?" Ezra asked, glancing at it. "Could've sworn her name was Kiri Concetta."

Arceus' lips twitched. _**"Sara**_ **Lee,"** it countered. Ezra shrugged and turned his gaze back to the stage, perking up as Shin appeared, flanked by her leafeon and glaceon. Throwing a kiss to the crowd, she began.

Starting off with a Grassy Terrain, Glaceon then froze it with Powder Snow, which was then melted by a Sunny Day put out by Leafeon, throwing a myriad of rainbows through the evaporating snow. Shin danced among the shifting colors, arms extended, limbs moving in hypnotic patterns as her pokémon ran and leaped around her. A storm of Magical Leaves then sliced through the mist, winding around a pillar of ice before exploding outwards in a blast of cold, freezing them in the shape of a flower. The entire construct then shattered into a glittering array of shards and Shin bowed low.

Monsieur Pierre then took the stage, congratulating the performers before the voting began. Turning the color of his PokéLume to purple to match Shin's key color, Ezra then glared at Arceus, whose caster was emitting a yellow glow.

 **"What?"** Arceus said innocently, **"I'd already seen Miss Lee's performance before."**

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ezra shook his head and watched as the different keyholes hovering above the performers filled. They faded away while the levels were even and the stage went dark.

"The winner of the Shalour City Showcase is..." Monsieur Pierre's voice filled the room and Ezra bit his lip nervously. The spotlights snapped on, illuminating a single figure before the entire arena was flooded with light.

"...Miss Sara Lee! Congratulations!"

Arceus watched in amusement as Ezra let out a whoop, leaping into the air. It seized Ezra by the scruff of the neck as the boy nearly leaped over the railing and shook its head, smiling. **"Patience, Ezra,"** it said admonishingly. Calming slightly, Ezra watched as Shin received her key from Pierre's klefki and the Showcase concluded.

In her dressing room, Shin Lee let out a breath and sank into her chair. Placing her trembling hands on trembling knees, she gazed at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looked like she'd been been poleaxed and she let out a laugh of relief.

Her pokémon twined around her legs, jumping into her lap and covered her in licks and nuzzles, causing her to dissolve into helpless giggles as she fended them off.

There was a knock on the door and she turned as it opened. Ezra and his guardian stepped inside, shutting the door behind themselves. Ezra was vibrating happily and she watched curiously as the boy's guardian lightly tugged on the boy's shirt collar and he relaxed slightly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to her.

"Your performance was amazing," he said simply. Shin's face went pink and she looked away, fiddling with the hem of her dress nervously.

"You think so?" she murmured. "I wasn't entirely happy with it."

Ezra blinked, stepping towards her. "Really? I thought it was beautifully executed and you did it in a such a way both your pokémon got to shine. Literally," he added after a moment.

Shin nodded, before stifling a yawn, blushing as she did so. "Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "It took a lot out of me."

Ezra blinked in sympathy and his guardian placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

 **"Well done, Miss Lee,"** he said with a dip of his white-haired head. **"I daresay that was one of the best Showcases I've seen this year."**

"Yet you didn't vote for her," Ezra muttered before yelping with pain as the hands dug into his shoulders. Shin winced and held her hands up placatingly.

"It's not a problem," she said. "Really," she added when Ezra's eyebrows arched. He looked at her for a moment, causing her to squirm before he reluctantly nodded. Gazing at the key, she took a breath and stood up, walking up to Ezra, who tilted his head and looked up at her.

She met his purple eyes and her hands lifted to his face, cupping it gently before she leaned down and gently kissed him.

Ezra's body twitched at the contact and Arceus stepped back, hiding a smile. Turning, it quietly left the room as the distance between the two humans vanished.

* * *

Shin held her Princess Key in the air, admiring it as she and Ezra wandered through the flower fields outside Shalour City. Holding the key to her chest, Shin wiggled happily before turning and hugging Ezra tightly.

Pulling away from him, she smiled. "Thank you for your help," she said, eyes gleaming with something Ezra couldn't quite place. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently and he nuzzled her, causing her to giggle. "That feels weird."

Ezra pulled back with a hurt look and pouted, causing Shin to blink before stammering an apology. Ezra waved it off with a sheepish smile, ducking his head. "Sorry," he said shyly. "It's just…this is all so new to me, ya know?"

Shin gazed at him, her mind going back to the previous evening and she smiled, taking his hands in hers. "Neither of us were perfect then," she said, raising her eyebrows, causing Ezra's ears to turn red. "It's a lot of fun."

Ezra nodded, turning his attention to the flowers, admiring them. The two came to a stop and Shin started braiding flowers as Ezra watched her.

"Vui~!"

Ezra twitched in surprise before turning to see a silver-furred eevee with red eyes wearing a crown of flowers looking up at him, tail wagging shyly. Ezra glanced at Shin, who had placed her flowers aside and was watching silently, before slowly kneeling down, not wanting to scare the eevee away.

"Hey there, little one," Ezra said gently. "You didn't have to bring these back, you know."

The eevee looked at the flowers before flattening her ears guiltily. Ezra motioned the pokémon closer. She looked at him, tilting her head and sniffed the air before she stepped forward, tail wagging slowly. Once she was within reach, Ezra placed the crown of flowers on her head and smiled.

"There, you see? A perfect fit."

The eevee flicked her ears before chirping happily, dancing in a circle, which had Shin moving closer out of curiosity. Watching the little one's dance, she stroked her chin musingly. Noticing her, the eevee froze up, tangling her paws together before going down in a heap.

Ezra helped her to her paws, smoothing her fur before making soft soothing noises to calm the pokémon. The eevee ducked her head shyly, hiding under Ezra's hands and he stroked her gently.

"There, there," he said. "This is Shin, a trainer who also uses eevee. Well," he corrected himself, "Glaceon and leafeon, at least."

Shin sat down, smoothing her glaceon-themed skirt as she did so, and smiled at the eevee. "You remind me of them when I first met them. While they're not as graceful as you, I imagine they'd like to meet you." She then perked up. "I know! Do you want to come with us?"

The eevee's ears stood up and she nodded, red eyes gleaming.

"But which of us gets her?" Ezra asked.

Shin pulled a poké ball from her belt and placed it in front of the eevee.

"That's for her to decide," she said. "Roll it towards whomever you'd like to travel with."

The eevee looked between the two, sniffing the around each of them before bumping the poké ball with her nose, nudging it towards Ezra. She barked at him, waving her tail. Ezra picked up the poké ball and tapped it against the eevee's head. The ball opened up, sucking the silver-furred fox into it. Shaking for a moment, it then beeped successfully.

Ezra then released her and she leapt into his arms, nuzzling him. Shin giggled.

"Congratulations," she said. "You ever own a pokémon before?"

Ezra shook his head and Shin sighed.

"Something else for you to learn about," she teased. "Come on then," she said, rising to her feet. "Let's go find my wayward ones and introduce her."

* * *

Ezra stared across the field at his Sinnoh League opponent curiously.

The man named Tobias stood tall and proud, a confident smirk on his face as the referee went over the usual rules before calling for the two trainers to send out their first pokémon.

"This'll be easy," Tobias declared. "Emerge, Darkrai!"

The Darkness Pokémon appeared in a flash of dark purple energy and Ezra bounced on his heels excitedly before throwing his own poké ball.

With a roar that shook the arena, Rayquaza materialized.

Tobias' jaw dropped and even Darkrai seemed dumbfounded.

"How in the-?!" Tobias demanded furiously.

"I asked nicely," Ezra said before pointing up. "Dragon Ascent!"

"With or without Primal Reversion?" Rayquaza asked, bathing itself in green and yellow energy.

"Eh, we're in the League, so you may as well go all-out," Ezra said. Rayquaza grinned before blasting off into the air, cracking the arena as it did so.

Tobias looked skyward for a moment before turning his gaze on the small child across the field, who was looking at Darkrai curiously.

"Darkrai, Phantom Force," Tobias ordered. Darkrai flitted out of view as Rayquaza descended from the heavens like a green thunderbolt, striking the ground with enough force to completely vaporize the field.

Darkrai rematerialized and struck at Rayquaza, who didn't even seem to notice, before getting smacked by Dragon Tail, sending it into the stadium wall. When the dust cleared, Darkrai sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Darkrai is unable to battle!" the referee declared. Tobias blinked before scowling. Recalling his pokémon, he pulled out his second.

"Latias, stand by."

The red dragon coalesced with a trilling coo before seeing Rayquaza and it turned into a strangled squeak of terror.

"Ice Beam!" Tobias ordered, but Latias was too scared to move and Rayquaza hammered her into the ground with Dragon Claw.

Ezra frowned before recalling Rayquaza as Tobias sent out his third pokémon, feebas. The man's shoulders slumped and Ezra hesitated before sending out Meloetta.

"Did you seriously only have those two powerhouses to carry you through Sinnoh?" Ezra asked as Meloetta beat the ugly fish into submission. Tobias nodded before sending out a bidoof.

"I'm quite curious as to how you've gotten your own legendary pokémon," Tobias said as Ezra's Manaphy washed the bidoof away.

"Grew up around them," Ezra said as Tobias sent out a togetic, which Ezra countered with Lugia, who Aeroblasted the fairy into next week.

"Interesting," Tobias said, sending out a buizel, who was promptly fried by Ezra's Zeraora.

"And the winner is Ezra, who will be moving on to the semifinals!" the announcer declared as the crowd went wild, thoroughly both confused and impressed with the legendary pokémon shown. Ezra and Tobias shook hands, with the former promising to sit down with the latter after the tournament to swap stories before they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

As the door closed behind Arceus, Shin jerked back from Ezra, pulling her arms away from him to hold them in front of her, fingers curling into the palms of her hands.

"S-sorry," she squeaked, cheeks pink. "I was so caught up in getting a Key that…" She ran a shaking hand over her face and ducked her head sheepishly.

Ezra touched his lips before he shook his head and smiled softly at her. "There's nothing you need to apologize for," he said gently. After a moment, he added quietly, "You have very soft lips."

Shin arched an eyebrow before giggling coyly. "Is that so?" she murmured, gazing at him thoughtfully.

"I can see why humans like kissing so much," Ezra said, glancing at the door. Shin saw his brow crease for a moment before Ezra glanced back at her. His purple eyes scanned her face and she blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked self-consciously.

"Can I kiss you again?" Ezra asked shyly.

Shin was silent for a moment before she then approached him and he looked up at her. Their eyes met and Ezra reached up with his hands to gently cup her cheeks before he moved in, standing on his toes as his lips brushed against hers. Shin shifted her hips, letting her body relax as Ezra pulled back to look at her.

"Never kissed a girl before, have you?" she asked in amusement. He'd been holding his breath, which had caused his face to contort as he had neared hers, which she found adorable.

"Only Arceus," Ezra admitted. Shin frowned as she tried to parse that statement. She sat down, pulling a chair away from the room's table and crossed her arms.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"Arceus adopted me a long time ago," Ezra said, taking a seat as well. "We grew close and…after a particularly rough period, I realized I had fallen in love with it, but…" He let out a breath, trembling as he clasped his hands together. "I wish I had been able to tell it in a more…suitable fashion."

Shin's green eyes narrowed sympathetically and she leaned forward. "But it worked out in the end, didn't it?" she asked softly.

Ezra pulled out an old poké ball and ran a thumb over its weathered surface. "Yeah," he murmured.

"Okay, but if you're in a relationship with Arceus," Shin said, "doesn't that make it awkward to start one with me?"

"Pokémon don't have the same views in relationships that humans do," Ezra said. "Harems are quite common among every species." He smirked in amusement. "It's why there's so many pokémon to begin with."

"A…harem," Shin said slowly. "So, does that mean you have other girls elsewhere?"

Ezra shook his head. "No," he said. "Even if I did, I wouldn't think about adding others unless everyone involved knew about and loved each other as much as I loved all of them." He scratched his head. "It's a little hard to explain, sorry."

"No, I get it," Shin said with a kind smile. "A relationship only works if there's love involved. If everyone isn't happy…"

Ezra nodded and gazed at his hands before looking back at her. "So, as I said on our first little outing, I'd like to spend more time with you, if you'll have me?"

Shin stood up and walked over to him before leaning down to kiss him again. Leaning back from the dazed boy, she smiled. "Of course," she said, before getting a thoughtful look on her face. "Question," she said, holding up a finger. "Is Arceus a boy or a girl?"

"Yes," Ezra said, causing Shin's mind to screech to a halt.

"How does that…work?" she asked blankly. "Especially if you two have…er…have you two had sex?"

"Of course," Ezra said, blinking in surprise. "Isn't that something married couples do?"

"Married-?" Shin stared at the curious child in front of her. "How _old_ are you?"

"I stopped counting somewhere in the three thousands," Ezra said with a shrug. "I don't age." He snorted in amusement. "Arceus was at least kind enough to let me sexually mature though, as it wanted me to experience that at some point."

"Arceus was trying to get you laid?" Shin asked, stunned. "You're ageless?" She then perked up, leaning forward, eyes gleaming. "What have you seen? What were things like three thousand years ago?" She paused, tilting her head. "I dimly recall that Showcases have been around for thousands of years… Do you know anything about how they were back then?"

Ezra held his hands up with a chuckle. "I haven't been in Kalos for all of its development," he said. "But I do know that Showcases used to be held as a way to determine the Kalos King's partner. I was also one of the few male performers back then, since the then-King was bisexual, but the previous Kalos Queen wasn't too keen on competition and…" He let out a breath, wincing. "It got ugly, so Arceus and I left."

Shin leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "That sucks," she said. A comfortable silence fell between them and Shin watched as Ezra looked around the room. Their eyes met once more and Shin reluctantly got to her feet.

"Well, the Showcase is over, so we'll have to continue our discussions elsewhere," she said, gathering her things. Ezra helped her straighten the room.

"Arceus still has our rooms booked in the Pokémon Center. You're welcome to join us there if you like. Well, me, at least; since it'd have likely gone by now," Ezra said.

"I'm guessing Arceus was that gentleman with you?" Shin asked. "I can see why you like him." She glanced at him shrewdly. "You seem to like older partners."

"Well, I'm stuck at ten-ish years, you're fifteen, Arceus is millions of years older than me…" Ezra mused. "Huh…you're right. Strange how that works."

The two then departed, heading back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Ezra leaned against Arceus' side and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, that's Unova done with," he said, resting his head against Arceus' warm barrel. "The Vale Kingdom is at peace once again."

 **"Quite so,"** Arceus said, not quite keeping the ire out of its voice. **"Lucky we stopped by, otherwise I imagine that the Dragon Force would've done far more harm."**

Ezra shivered as he remembered the raging purple energy that had drained the life from the forest as it bled out of the ground, leaving thousands of pokémon and people without homes.

"Yeah," he murmured, fingers brushing over Arceus' side. The Alpha Pokémon glanced at him before nuzzling him.

 **"Cheer up, dear. You're a hero of the Vale. This is a happy day."**

Ezra pushed Arceus' muzzle away with a rueful grin. "Victini did most of the work, and then the princes guided the castle back to its perch."

 **"And who was the one to direct the princes' and dragons' attentions to the calamity in the first place?"** Arceus asked.

"Victini," Ezra said stubbornly.

 **"Who was playing with...?"**

"Sod off," Ezra grumbled, smiling. The Alpha Pokémon smirked and nudged him with its head again.

"Lord Ezra!"

A scowl crossed the boy's face, quickly swept away by a carefully neutral expression as he turned to see the King of the Vale approach, flanked by the two princes who wielded the power of Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Yes?" he asked, as Arceus got to its feet and towered over the boy. The king and princes kneeled, heads bowed.

"We would be honored if you'd join us for a celebratory dinner," the King said.

"As long as I'm not being made an heir to the kingdom, or given titles or lands," Ezra replied, watching them carefully. The way the king winced made him roll his eyes. "Seriously, I was just doing what anyone passing through would've done. I don't need a reward for doing so." His voice softened slightly. "I'd be honored to join you. I'll be down shortly."

The king and princes bowed again before leaving him and Ezra braced himself against Arceus' leg and groaned.

"First Sinnoh, then Kalos, and now Unova. Please tell me that your children in Johto or Kanto, or wherever is next on our checklist are well behaved."

Arceus frowned, tilting its head. **"That depends if Lugia and Ho-Oh have been keeping their own wards under control. I know Ho-Oh's are usually well behaved, but Lugia's always give him some trouble, and I do plan on checking with him next, so..."** The Original One's red eyes gleamed. **"Of course, I could always leave you here to be fawned over while I go check-"**

 _"Don't you dare leave me here,"_ Ezra hissed. Arceus blinked in surprise at the boy's tone as his entire posture did an abrupt change. The boy trembled, hands clenching as his purple eyes darted around, as if seeking somewhere to hide. "Please, _no, not_ again, **not-"**

Arceus wrapped itself tightly around the boy, sending a celebi to tell Victini to pass on a heartfelt apology to the king as it whisked the child and itself away.

* * *

"Hey, Celebi?"

The time-traveling pokémon opened an eye to see the human Arceus had brought home with it a few weeks ago staring at it. Quite an impressive feat since Celebi had taken up residence on top of one of the Hall of Origin's pillars.

"What is it?" Celebi asked, sitting up as the boy pulled himself up to sit on top of the pillar.

"How are there ever any problems if you have the ability to go to and from the future?" the boy asked.

Celebi's lips thinned and it frowned. "Some things need to happen," the pokémon replied. "Others are the _better_ option. Knowing the future means trying to change it and that leads to being so paranoid or cautious that somewhere along the way, things will snap and become infinitely worse."

"Ah," the boy said, fingers drumming on his knees. "That makes sense. So you just keep watch and give warnings when and where they're needed?"

"Quite so," Celebi replied. "Although one thing I have noted is that Arceus taking you in had some...interesting ramifications to future events and even Dialga isn't entirely sure how that's going to go."

The boy's face fell and he looked away. "Sorry for making things harder."

"Nonsense," Celebi said. "That's a good thing, as it means there'll be new things to look forward to instead of repeating events for the fourth time."

"Fourth...?" the boy asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about, little one," Celebi said, shooing the boy away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep done."

"Sweet dreams," the boy said, before diving off the side of the pillar to land on top of a Regigigas passing by.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra watched as Shin and Korrina chatted a mile a minute about clothing - ranging from types and colors of fabrics, to what was best for different kinds of weather, and what to wear when training, traveling, or performing.

The boy then glanced down at his shirt and vest combo, feeling uncomfortably overdressed, before glancing at Lucario, who was pawing through a plate piled high with macarons. The Aura Pokémon's ears flicked and he met Ezra's gaze curiously. Ezra's lips twitched and he pulled a macaron from his side of the plate, one piled high with toppings, and handed it to the pokémon, who scarfed it down eagerly.

The girls paused in their discussion as Lucario burped and Korrina giggled, reaching over to stroke over her pokémon's fur softly.

"Easy, there," she chided him gently. "Slow down, otherwise it won't settle correctly and you'll be barfing it back up." A far-too-familiar look crossed over her face and Lucario ducked his head sheepishly before letting out a soft growl. The gym leader then glanced at Ezra. "So, you don't have Aura? What's that like?"

Ezra scratched his head, shrugging. "It's never been something I've thought about," he admitted. "The only time it was really an issue was when Arceus and I visited the Rota Kingdom in the Kanto region a long time ago. The lucario there proclaimed me the Blank One and inscribed me into their legends after I helped their Aura Guardian protect the Tree of Life."

Lucario choked, eyes going wide as Shin and Korrina tilted their heads. Korrina noted her pokémon's reaction and frowned.

"Doesn't sound good to me," she said, stroking her chin as she sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I know a lot of people and pokémon who use Aura to communicate with one another, as well as using it to augment their attacks and the like... But, not having an ounce?" She shook her head, hair brushing over her face. "Doesn't seem natural."

"Nothing about Ezra is natural," Shin said, causing Korrina to look at her curiously. Ezra nodded, smiling ruefully.

"She's right," he said, tapping his finger on the tabletop. "Ever since Arceus took me in and Xerneas gave me eternal life, I've been traveling all over the world, seeing all kinds of things, and getting into all kinds of mischief," he added with a grin. "Much to Arceus' irritation."

"It didn't seem all that irritated when it set you up with me," Shin noted. "And I haven't found you irritating. Amusing, yes, but other than being eager and curious, you seem about as normal as normal can be, Aura or not."

Korrina laced her fingers together in her lap, digits brushing against the keystone set into the back of her right glove. "Well, everyone has something that makes them unique, so as long as your condition is not harmful, I guess that's your little quirk."

"Thanks," Ezra said. Shin rested her hand on top of his, giving it a light squeeze and he looked at her with a warm smile. His eyes darted over her face for a moment and he kissed her nose, causing her to squeak and blush. Korrina snickered as Lucario snuck another macaron from the plate, drawing attention to himself when he choked on it.

"You'll be scrubbing the gym floors when we get back," Korrina said in exasperation. "You're almost as bad as Clemont's chespin."

"Clemont?" Ezra asked, perking up.

"The Lumiose City gym leader," Shin said. "He's a bit of an inventor who uses Electric-type pokémon. Although he's got a few other types that aren't used in battles." She watched as Ezra's purple eyes gleamed and she pulled her digital guidebook out, flicking through it for a moment. "Ah, good. Lumiose City is on the way to the next Showcase anyway, so we'll be able to stop by and see if he's around."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Ezra asked. "I don't want to hinder your Showcase progress-"

"Relax," Shin said, ruffling his hair. "There's plenty of time to poke around and explore the places along the way."

"Good luck, both of you," Korrina said, before biting her lip, looking as if she wanted to add something, but wasn't sure if she should.

"What's the matter?" Shin asked, noticing the pause.

"Ah, I know this might sound strange, but…can I join you? At least for a little while?" Korrina asked.

"Of course," Ezra said without hesitation, before looking at Shin. "If…that's alright with you."

"No reason for it not to be," Shin said with a smile. Korrina smiled shyly, ducking her head.

"Thank you. I'll try not to get in your way."

Shin and Ezra scoffed in unison, waving their hands dismissively.

"Don't worry about it," they said simultaneously. Korrina blinked in surprise and giggled as the two looked at each other.

Korrina got to her feet, kicking her heels together to release her skates. "I just need to go pack a few essentials and I'll meet you outside the city."

Waving, she skated off. Ezra looked after her, arms crossed, finger tapping against his bicep.

"She's not telling us something," he mused.

"And we're not going to pressure her into spilling it," Shin said firmly. "She'll tell us when she's ready and we're going to help her relax."

Ezra glanced at her with an amused grin. "I'm sure you'll be better at that than I will be. You have a lot to talk about in terms of Showcases."

Shin nodded, lacing her hands behind her back as she bumped her hip against his. "One of these days you'll have to perform again. Maybe with eevee?"

Ezra shrugged. "I'll have to ask her."

"Or!" Shin said, clapping her hands together, startling Ezra, "Perhaps…" she hesitated, scratching her cheek shyly, "I could use her with Glaceon and Leafeon?"

Ezra nodded after a moment. "That'd probably be better than me using her. You're a lot better at Showcases than I am."

"Says the one who won his debut by a landslide," came the dry reply.

Ezra shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Fair enough," he said with a sigh.

Shin linked her arm with his and smiled at him before tugging him into a hug, tousling his hair. "Come on," she said, pulling away. "Let's get our stuff and wait for Korrina."

* * *

Arceus gazed down at the sleeping boy nestled against its belly and let its mind wander.

Once the boy had declared his affection for the Alpha Pokémon, their relationship had...changed. Arceus kept catching the boy giving it gazes that were filled with an emotion Arceus wasn't familiar with and the boy's touches seemed to linger with the pokémon long after the hand had left its skin. Arceus found itself finding excuses to place itself within reach of the boy's touch and the boy was more than glad to fulfill Arceus' wishes, but at the same time, Arceus felt like it had been taking advantage of the boy's naiveté and then asked what the boy desired from it.

"You," he had replied, purple eyes meeting red. "That is all I need or want, at the moment."

His hands had lifted up, and Arceus had placed its head between them shortly before the boy's lips pressed themselves on Arceus' face, where the mouth would've been on a human. The lack of a mouth had disappointed the boy, but he had simply smirked and traced his fingers over the lines without saying anything, much to Arceus' confusion and when pressed, had replied with a disarming "Don't worry about it. Please."

The boy had then asked to explore Arceus' body and had spent a few minutes climbing over the Alpha Pokémon, hands and feet touching every inch they could reach and occasionally the boy's lips and tongue would explore various areas as well, causing Arceus' body to tremble and heat up.

Once his curiosity had been satisfied, Ezra had then spent a few minutes toying with Arceus' ring, admiring the colors of the gems set in it and guessing which Types they had represented. He then realized Arceus kept shifting them once he had moved on to the next one, which had earned a light-hearted kick from the boy that had left him cursing up a storm and massaging a sore toe.

He rested his hand on the ring and leaned back against Arceus' neck, sighing softly.

" **Penny for your thoughts?"** Arceus asked, craning its head around.

Ezra leaned his head back, staring at the roof of the Hall of Origin.

"I know I say it a lot," Ezra murmured, turning so he could gaze into Arceus' eyes. "But thank you."

" **As always, happy to help."**

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Ezra said, gazing up at Arceus.

The duo were sitting in the Hall of Origin, not doing much of anything, which had caused the boy to ask the question.

 **"What do you want to know?"** Arceus asked, tucking its legs under itself, settling down.

"Well..." Ezra said slowly, getting to his feet and pacing in front of Arceus, "you're the one who created the pokémon world, right? Why?"

 **"To answer that, we'll have to go back to a time before I gave myself a corporeal form,"** Arceus said.

Ezra stared at Arceus blankly.

 **"This body,"** Arceus said, tapping its chest with a foreleg, **"is a created construct. It's not real."**

"Felt real to me," Ezra said. "It's warm, has a pulse, muscles shifting under the fur..."

 **"All simulated,"** Arceus replied. **"Quite literally child's play for me."**

"You were a child once?" Ezra asked, tilting his head.

Arceus smiled in its own way and nodded. **"Before anything existed, there was an egg. My egg. I do not know how or why it existed, only that it did. One day it hatched, but what was in it wasn't what you see before you. There was only..."** Arceus' voiced trailed off and it shook its head in frustration. **"It's hard to explain what it was. My...soul? A collection of thoughts? Whatever I was at the time, I was lonely, so I tried making something to keep me company. Unfortunately, the thing I made couldn't survive wherever I was, so I had to make a special place for it to live. Of course, I had to make it massive so that what I made wouldn't get bored and have nothing to do, so I made a universe."**

"You make it sound easy," Ezra said. "And... _a_ universe? So there's more?"

 **"Of course,"** Arceus replied. **"You never get anything right on the first try, and I've made and destroyed more universes than I can remember, and I can remember a lot."**

"That's quite impressive," Ezra said, leaning back, gaze thoughtful. "So you made a universe, and filled it with life. What then?"

 **"Much like how nothing could survive in my realm, my universes couldn't tolerate my...form,"** Arceus said, **"So I had to make a body for myself to control within the universe, and that is what you see in front of you."**

"I'd like to see your real form some day," Ezra said.

 **"Have you ever looked directly at the sun?"** Arceus asked.

"Once, then never again because it was agonizing," Ezra said.

 **"Well, imagine that, but infinitely more agonizing, and you'd be maybe a trillionth towards being able to comprehend my true form,"** Arceus said.

Ezra's eyes went wide and he gazed at Arceus, eyes wandering over the pokémon.

"So, what about power?" Ezra asked, touching Arceus' leg, feeling the short fur, taut muscles, and the steady pulse of life flowing through it. Arceus unconsciously gave off an aura of power, which it usually kept restrained, but Ezra knew it could unleash it if it ever needed to.

 **"Much like my true form, this shell would never be able to hold all of my power, so it merely acts as a...I suppose something akin to a funnel,"** Arceus mused. **"Nothing I have made has ever been as strong as it, since their bodies are physical - flesh and blood."**

"So they'd burn up, or something?" Ezra said.

 **"And probably take half a continent with them in the process,"** Arceus said. **"There's a reason I spend most of my time here and only venture out to check on things every few centuries."**

"Out of morbid curiosity, have you ever gotten angry and let loose within a universe?"

 **"Yes, and it went exactly the way you'd expect,"** Arceus replied, eyes glowing red.

Ezra's purple eyes met them, and they softened slightly before looking away.

 **"But that was a long time ago,"** Arceus murmured, before turning back to Ezra. **"Now then, I do believe it's time for dinner, so I'd appreciate it if you could gather my wayward children and let them know it's first come first served."**

"Yes, dad," Ezra said sarcastically, before scampering off, as Arceus watched him thoughtfully.

* * *

"Question," Ezra said as he stared at the chess board Arceus had procured years ago.

 **"Hm?"** Arceus asked with a blink as it took one of Ezra's Knights.

"You and Xerneas seemed quite close when we stopped by. Did you two date at one point?" Ezra moved his Rook three spaces and Arceus promptly nabbed it as well.

 **"Not in the usual sense of the word,"** Arceus said as Ezra fumed silently. **"She's just exceptionally curious about relationships, much to Yveltal's consternation, as he's never sure if she's genuinely interested in a relationship or just teasing him."**

"Would certainly be nice if one's intentions were made clear as soon as they became a thing," Ezra muttered, eyes roaming the board as he warily pushed a Pawn forward.

Arceus nodded thoughtfully as it pondered its next move. **"It would certainly make life easier for both parties."** Making its choice, Arceus then moved its King into play.

Ezra's brow furrowed as he took note of the pieces on the board. Taking the King would open up the Queen, but he'd lose valuable mobility pieces in the process. Biting his lip, he played it safe and went after Arceus' Knight instead.

"So you've never been in a relationship?" Ezra probed, gauging Arceus' reaction.

 **"I have had plenty of lovers over the years,"** Arceus replied. **"It's just that most of them were mortal and have been laid to rest."**

"So Xerneas would be great for you," Ezra said. "Similar body types, and she's quite lovely to look at."

 **"Oh? Perhaps the two of you should be dating,"** Arceus said. **"She seemed to fancy you."**

"Eh," Ezra grunted, as Arceus swept through his pieces with ease. "I've already got someone I'm interested in."

Arceus' brows rose, but it couldn't get anything more out of the boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Yen for your thoughts?"** Arceus asked as it snuggled itself around Ezra.

"Mhh?" the boy asked, leaning against the warm pokémon.

 **"You're tense,"** Arceus noted, nudging the boy with its head. Ezra shrugged and idly let his hands wander over Arceus' barrel and forelegs for a moment before he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't think of anything to get you for Valentine's Day or White Day," he admitted. "Chocolate seems too impersonal and a card too...lacking."

 **"Would me saying** _ **you're**_ **the best gift I've ever gotten help?"** Arceus asked.

Ezra's lips twitched upward and he looked away, ears pink.

 **"You don't have to worry about it,"** Arceus said soothingly. **"It's mostly a human thing anyway."**

"And aren't you trying to make me act more human?" Ezra asked dryly.

 **"Key word:** _ **trying**_ **,"** Arceus said cheerfully. **"Because you're being** _ **delightfully**_ **stubborn about it."**

"Sorry," Ezra said, ducking his head sheepishly. "I know you're doing your best."

 **"Don't be,"** Arceus replied, gazing at him. **"You are a fascinating case study and part of me wishes more humans were like you, instead of being power-hungry morons, or unintelligent nimrods."**

"Oh? Just those two extremes?" Ezra asked teasingly, heliotropian eyes gleaming. Arceus scowled and nipped at him playfully.

 **"Hush, you,"** Arceus growled affectionately, before smiling. Ezra tilted his head and stroked over Arceus' neck.

"Now _you_ seem thoughtful," Ezra noted. "Dare I ask what's on _your_ mind?"

 **"That'll be for me to know and you to hopefully be surprised by,"** Arceus said with a smirk.

"More garter belts and stockings?" Ezra asked hopefully.

 **"Patience, little one,"** Arceus said in amusement. **"I'm curious as you why you latched on to them, as they're usually not male garments."**

"Then males are missing out," Ezra said. "They're – well, when worn correctly, at least – comfortable to wear. Plus, I didn't see you complaining about it."

" **Of course not,"** Arceus said, raising its brows. **"I bought them for you, after all."**

"And I thank you for that, truly," Ezra said with a smile, stroking over Arceus' leg tenderly.

* * *

Ezra gazed at the yellow pendant Arceus had presented him curiously.

The general shape of it was similar to the wheel around Arceus' torso, and set it the middle of it was a glowing green gem that was warm to the touch.

"It's beautiful," Ezra murmured, stroking over it slowly.

" **I was thinking about what to get you for the longest time, and it hit me that you do not have anything that marks you as** _ **mine**_ **,"** Arceus said, red eyes glowing softly. **"So I put a little bit of my power into a gem – made a weaker Jewel of Life, in a sense – and that is the result."**

"Thank you," Ezra murmured, closing his hand around the pendant and held it to his chest. "That means a lot to me."

" **You are most welcome, little one."**

* * *

Ezra and Shin were conversing quietly together as their eevee and glaceon practiced their moves when the grass rustled and a pokémon popped out.

Eevee glanced at it, then did a double-take, eyes going wide and ears perking up in surprise.

Shin glanced over and perked up. "Oh!"

A dark-colored fox-like pokémon with orange patches on its head and paws yapped at Eevee, who glanced at Glaceon, then Ezra before replying.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Shin asked.

"I haven't been around Normal or Dark types enough to pick up on their cues," Ezra replied, focusing on the two pokémon. "But there's enough universal ones..." His brow furrowed and he listened for a moment before shrugging. "Far as I can make out, that zorua is irritated with Eevee for letting itself get caught by humans."

"Mhh, so they're friends?" Shin asked, watching the two foxes chatter at each other.

"Sisters," Ezra mused thoughtfully. Shin looked startled and leaned back.

"Oh dear. Should we let Eevee go, then?"

Ezra was silent for a moment before slowly getting to his feet, removing Eevee's poké ball from his belt as he did so.

The zorua noticed him, then the poké ball in his hand and narrowed her eyes, taking a step back and hissing.

"Relax," Ezra said soothingly. "This is Eevee's poké ball. If she wants to go back with you, I can release her here and now, but that's _her_ choice. Do you understand?"

The zorua nodded, before sniffing the air curiously. Her face went through a variety of expressions, flickering between confused and surprised before she murmured something quietly to Eevee, who glanced back at Ezra, before nodding at zorua.

The Dark-type shook her head and grumbled something before sighing. Stepping forward, she gave Eevee a nuzzle before turning and diving back into the grass.

Eevee watched her go before turning to Ezra. She walked over to him and twined around his legs briefly before jumping into his arms and burrowing into his chest.

"You don't _have_ to stay with me," Ezra murmured, stroking the eevee's fur. "You have a life here and-"

Eevee headbutted him lightly before pawing the poké ball, disappearing into it with a flash of red light. She then popped back out and jumped back down to the ground, rejoining Glaceon.

"Seems like she's made up her mind," Shin said.

"I guess so," Ezra said, watching the Ice and Normal type resume their practicing. He glanced at Shin, who met his violaceous eyes.

"Relax," she said dryly, "I'm not going anywhere either."

Ezra chuckled and the two resumed their chatter.


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra, Arceus, Hareta, and Mitsumi gazed up at the Galactic Building that towered over Veilstone City.

 **"You know, it'd make me a lot happier if I could just send that entire building into the center of a star,"** Arceus said lightly, eyes locked on the top floors of the building.

Ezra frowned, placing a hand on the pokémon's leg, causing it to glance down at him. Arceus' gaze softened slightly and it sighed, looking away.

"Frankly, as long as I get my eevee back, I don't care what you do about Team Galactic," Mitsumi said, arms crossed, fingers digging nervously into her elbows. "They've taken enough of my life from me."

 **"That is quite heartless of you,"** Arceus said, red eyes landing on her. Ezra and Hareta shared a glance before the former spoke.

"Perhaps we could split up. Arceus goes off to do whatever it wants with Cyrus while the rest of us look for-"

A startled eevee dropped onto Mitsumi's head.

 **"You're welcome,"** Arceus said, before vanishing. Ezra rolled his eyes before a horrendous screeching sound rent the air. He looked up just in time to see the top two floors of the building vanish in a flash of light.

"That's...a bit over the top, don't you think?" Mitsumi said, clutching her eevee close. Hareta grinned.

"No, that's a little under it," he said, as Mitsumi looked at him blankly for a moment before she got it and facepalmed.

Ezra's lips twitched before he turned back to the building, frowning.

Arceus materialized where it had sensed Cyrus and idly looked around, taking in the various machines dotting the room. Most had gone dark once they had been disconnected from the building's power grid, but a few were still glowing, running off backup generators or something similar.

"Well," said a voice. "I can't say I expected you."

Arceus stared at the blue-haired man who led Team Galactic and shook its head.

 **"It's a pity you are technically an innocent man, since you have yet to personally slight me or my children,"** it said conversationally. **"You have yet to make or synthesize a Red Chain or find Spear Pillar, as far as I know."**

"It has crossed my mind to do those things," Cyrus said. "Because-"

 **"Something something spirit,"** Arceus said. **"I'm well aware of your entire shtick, thank you."**

Arceus then raised its voice.

 **"Uxie, I have need of you."**

The Being of Knowledge popped into view and dipped its head.

"How may I be of service?" it asked.

Arceus gestured to Cyrus.

 **"I need you to wipe his mind. Give him a fresh start so that he can be a help to society rather than a hindrance."**

A flicker of something passed over Cyrus' face. "You _can't-"_

 **"I can do whatever the hell I like,"** Arceus said quietly, never raising its voice. **"I am usually content to let idiots like you run around with your silly fashion sense and impossible dreams, but there's been far too many close calls lately and me and my children are getting sick of being used as mankind's playthings. You're a smart man, Cyrus. Turn that energy into helping the world rather than turning your back on it."**

Uxie immobilized Cyrus with its telekinesis before resting its Tails on the man's temples. It then leaned down and opened its eyes, meeting Cyrus' gaze.

The man went limp and Uxie released him before rubbing its tails. "He should wake up in a few hours. What about his underlings? Should I wipe their memories as well?"

Arceus nodded. **"I'd appreciate it. The less chance of a Neo Team Galactic or whatever, the better. They're already poised to become a leading provider of different energy sources, such as wind and electricity, so giving them a nudge in that direction won't hurt."**

"Leave it to me," Uxie said with a salute. "Give my regards to Ezra, would you?"

 **"I will."**

The two pokémon vanished, Arceus sending Cyrus to a hospital as it did so.

Arceus popped back into existence beside Ezra, who jumped in surprise.

"How did it go?" Ezra asked.

 **"Smoothly,"** Arceus replied. **"With any luck, Galactic will become a much more welcomed addition to Sinnoh's businesses."**

"I see," Ezra murmured, leaning against Arceus' side. Arceus nuzzled the boy and Ezra scratched its chin.

"Um, excuse me," Hareta said, waving a hand to get Ezra's attention. "If it's not too much trouble, can I battle you again?"

"Hareta," Mitsumi said in exasperation, "you can't just-"

"It's not a problem," Ezra said, gently pushing off Arceus. "I'm always up for a battle."

Mitsumi blinked, glancing between Ezra, the smoking top of the Galactic Building, and Hareta.

"I..." she began, before pinching the bridge of her nose with a long sigh. "Alright, fine. Whatever." She walked off, muttering _"Boys..."_ under her breath, before snuggling her eevee close. She stopped and turned back to Arceus, bowing low. "Thank you for returning my eevee."

 **"You are quite welcome,"** Arceus replied.

* * *

Shin combed her fingers through Ezra's dark hair as the boy dozed with his head in her lap.

The two were sitting in the shade of a tree with their pokémon arrayed around them, enjoying the nice day.

Ezra twitched and opened his eyes, and Shin lifted her hands from his head.

"Sorry," she said, "did I wake you?"

Purple eyes met green for a moment before Ezra rolled over and sat up, resting on folded knees.

"Nah," he said. "Just...happened."

Shin arched an eyebrow and giggled. "I see. Well, I'm glad you had a good rest."

Ezra ran a hand through his hair, fingers tracing through the furrows Shin had woven through it.

"Do you think I need a haircut?" he asked.

Shin ran a critical eye over it, lips pursed thoughtfully, before slowly shaking her head. "It's not obstructive, is it?" She pushed his bangs back and tucked the longer strands behind his ears. "I think you're good for at least another month."

"If you say so," Ezra replied, looking around. "Where's Korrina?"

"Off training with her Lucario. Didn't want to disturb your rest," Shin said. She made no move to get up and Ezra rolled onto his back and parked his head in her lap again, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You're just doing this for free head rubs, aren't you?" Shin scolded him, flicking his nose affectionately.

"You're good at it," Ezra said defensively.

"I suppose being raised by pokémon would make you more inclined to enjoy them," Shin said, stroking over his hair again.

"Pokémon are a lot more physical than humans," Ezra murmured, hands rising up to brush over Shin's cheeks, thumbs pressing gently under her chin.

Shin shivered at the touch and swallowed nervously, a gesture Ezra felt, causing him to lean his head back to look at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly moving his fingers in circles.

"N-nothing," Shin squeaked, before she leaned down and kissed Ezra's forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked as she then rested her head against his as her hands trailed down Ezra's head to rest on his chest.

"One of these days, I'd like you to show me just how pokémon show affection for one another," Shin said, lifting her head to gaze into Ezra's eyes.

The boy nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon really seem to like you," Shin said as another Fletchling landed on Ezra's head.

Korrina glanced at him, then at the bird on his head and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a side effect of living with Legendary pokémon for a few thousand years," Ezra said, gently brushing the bird off. "You pick up their scent and other pokémon sometimes take notice and stop by to show their respect to their Creator."

"Does it work on people?" Shin asked. "That'd explain your showcase victory."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Humans have evolved past the point where they notice such things," he said.

"You sound sad about that," Korrina noted.

"I mean, I _may_ have a slight bias wherever Arceus is concerned," Ezra pointed out, which caused Shin to giggle.

"Nothing wrong with that," she assured him, before looking forward. "And there's Lumiose City."

Cresting a hill, the trio stopped and stared at the sprawling city laid out around the Prism Tower. The sun was low in the sky and the city was lit up with many different colors.

"That looks like a lot of fun," Ezra said, eyes on the tower. "I imagine the view from the top is breathtaking."

"It is," Korrina said, clasping her hands behind her back. "There's a lot of things to do and see, but that's usually on everyone's list."

"Then let's get going," Shin said, striding forward.

* * *

Ezra walked around the Hall of Origin, looking over the vast pearlescent opulence that made up the place.

"Arceus?" he called, "where are you?"

The Hall was oddly empty, and Ezra felt a shiver run down his spine.

Something moved in his peripheral vision and he turned to-

He did a double-take as a tall curvaceous woman stepped toward him and he leaped back, hooking his fingers into claws as he bared his teeth.

"Who are you?" he growled. "How did you get-" He looked close, met the woman's eyes, and blinked in surprise. "...Arceus?" he said warily, recognizing the red-on-green gaze.

 **"Correct,"** the woman replied, idly running a finger over its chest. **"I thought I'd surprise you."**

"That is...one way of putting it, yeah," Ezra said, composing himself. He ran his gaze over Arceus and frowned. "What on earth is that supposed to be?"

 **"A woman,"** Arceus said, putting its hands on its hips.

"It's disgusting."

Arceus blinked in surprise, before letting its arms drop to its sides. **"Do you prefer masculine forms then? The same sex as yourself?"**

"I have no idea," Ezra said, shaking his head. "But when it comes to you, I very much prefer your original form. The one I tended to, cared for, and fell in love with. This," he gestured to it, "is not what I love."

Arceus gazed at him before the body split open and the familiar quadruped stepped out, letting the husk dissolve into light.

 **"I see,"** it said, before stepping closer to the boy, looming over him. Arceus took note of the brief flicker in the boy's eyes and smiled slightly. **"I shall keep that in mind for the future."**

* * *

 **You are a very odd lover,"** Arceus said as it nestled against Ezra.

The Alpha Pokémon had shrunk itself down to about four feet in height, which made it easier to converse without either of them having to look up or down at one another.

"What makes you say that?" Ezra asked, stroking over Arceus' limbs slowly.

 **"I haven't met many humans who enjoy being hunted down prior to snuggling, for one,"** Arceus said, resting its head against the boy's chest.

"It was a favorite pastime of the magical creatures kept by the guards of Michina," Ezra replied. "Nothing quite gets the blood pumping like having a houndoom corner you in a dark alley with its flames being the only source of light."

 **"Whatever makes you happy,"** Arceus said, letting out a purring rumble in its chest.

Ezra gently lifted Arceus' head in his hands to meet the Alpha's gaze. "If you're not comfortable with it, just say so."

 **"It's not a problem,"** Arceus said. **"Really."**

Ezra didn't look convinced, but didn't press the issue.

* * *

Shin, Ezra, and Korrina strolled through the streets of Lumiose City, taking in the hustle and bustle of the sprawling metropolis.

Ezra's eyes darted over the storefronts as he moved from one side of the street to the other, darting around people, pokémon, and vehicles alike.

Shin watched him ,and stifled the worry that kept cropping up every time he nearly bumped into something and she was half-tempted to grab onto him and not let him out of her sight, which left her feeling odd.

Korrina's eyes took in the sights, although unlike her companions, her gaze swept over the various alleyways and dark corners.

Shin noticed her scrutiny and took her eyes off Ezra to nudge the gym leader.

"What's up?" Shin asked. Korrina glanced at her before shrugging.

"It's a city, filled with all kinds of people. Most I'm sure are fine, but there's still going to be punks and thugs wandering around looking for someone to rough up for money, pokémon, or...other things."

Shin clenched her hands and suppressed the shudder that made the hair on the back of her neck rise. "We'll be fine," she said. Korrina let out a grunt, one hand on Lucario's poké ball.

Ezra popped back up beside the two girls, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Just a plethora of cafés," Shin said.

"Lots of alleys," Korrina replied.

"Sounds fun," Ezra said, causing Korrina's eye to twitch. She opened her mouth to say something before her eyes landed on something behind Ezra, and she seized Shin and Ezra by the arms and tugged them into the closest alley, herding them out of view of the main street.

"Korrina, wha-?!" Shin said, before the other girl clamped a hand over her mouth and made a shushing motion.

A pair of people in lurid orange suits, with matching hair and glasses walked by the mouth of the alley, conversing with one another. Korrina waited a few more seconds after they had moved out of sight before dropping her hands from Shin and Ezra and leaned against the wall of the building.

"Gonna explain what that was about?" Shin asked, hands on her hips.

"Those were Team Flare members," Korrina said. "And Lumiose City is where..." she let out a breath, closing her eyes for a moment before continuing "...where my mother works. For them. With them."

"And I'm guessing you two aren't close then," Shin said. "You could've said something earlier and saved us the indignity of being dragged into an alley."

"Shin," Ezra said gently. She glanced at him and exhaled sharply.

"Right, sorry. That was uncalled for," she said.

"Nah, you're right," Korrina said sheepishly. "I really should've spoken up sooner."

"Eh, we're here now. Whatever happens, happens," Ezra said absently, craning his head back to stare up the alley wall. "These buildings are ridiculous."

"It's how they keep from covering the countryside in buildings," Shin said. "Rather than build _out_ , they build _up._ "

Ezra then approached a sign sitting outside a door set in the wall.

 _"Handsome Looker Investigation Bureau,"_ he read off, brows raised. "That sounds...interesting."

"If it's in Lumiose City, odds are it's either weird, interesting, or both," Korrina said.

"It says they're open," Ezra noted. "Shall we take a peek?"

Shin and Korrina glanced at one another before the latter shrugged.

"Don't see the harm in that," she said, glancing back at the main street. "And it'd keep us away from Team Flare."

The three then entered the Bureau.


	16. Chapter 16

One of Ezra's favorite pastimes while in the Hall of Origin was watching Arceus work.

The Alpha Pokémon was often surrounded by dozens - sometimes hundreds and even thousands - of constantly shifting shapes, which moved around the Original One in a manner that usually left the boy's head spinning.

When Ezra had asked what they were, Arceus had said they were glimpses into time and space, possible futures and pasts, windows into other worlds. And that it was its job to take care of them.

"That sounds exhausting," Ezra said, curling his legs under him as he sat down outside of the self-made cocoon Arceus had surrounded itself with. Arceus chuckled, glancing at the boy briefly.

 **"Were it any other of my children, you would be correct,"** Arceus said, flicking aside a few windows before focusing on a pair of them. **"For me, it is but a few moments of my time."**

"Moments?" Ezra asked, raising his brows. He watched closely as Arceus again flicked the orbs aside, pulling more to itself. Some it spent less than a second, others, one or two. Rarely did anything take more than five of six seconds and Ezra had to concentrate on keeping his jaw closed.

 **"I am, of course, not neglecting you,"** Arceus said, turning its gaze on the boy. It almost sounded worried. **"Am I?"**

"Of course not," Ezra said softly, smiling. "I'd actually feel rather bad if you had to take time away from this to look after me."

Arceus regarded him silently for a few seconds before it blinked.

 **"I see."**

Ezra crossed his legs as he leaned back, bracing himself with his palms.

"Do your children help with this?" he asked, gesturing to the shapes.

 **"Occasionally,"** Arceus replied, **"Anyone not named Citlali, Celebi, Dialga, and Palkia are exceptionally ill-suited for it though."** It let out a snort. **"I've had to resurrect Celebi numerous times because it gets so caught up in this that it forgets to take care of itself."**

"Legendary pokémon can starve?" Ezra asked in surprise.

 **"A few mythicals and the smaller, lesser ones, yes,"** Arceus said absently, moving on to yet another set of portals.

"Do you...uh...ever forget to?" Ezra asked.

 **"Every now and again, yes,"** Arceus said, chuckling. **"Then a celebi from the future comes back and reminds me of do so."**

"Interesting," Ezra said.

The cocoon opened and Arceus turned its gaze back to the boy.

 **"Join me, would you? I'm reasonably confident that I'm far more comfortable than the floor to rest on, and I enjoy having you near me. Preferably physically touching, if possible."**

Ezra crawled over to Arceus and nestled between the pokémon's forelegs. Arceus shrank slightly so that it could rest its chin on Ezra's head, and it began to hum a wordless tune as it worked. Before long, Ezra had nodded off and Arceus curled its legs tighter around the boy, enjoying the warmth of its mate.

* * *

Ezra had heard plenty of stories about Arceus during his occasional servitude in Michina Town; most of them heaped praise and majesty on the Alpha Pokémon, for everything it had done for the people of the land.

After living with Arceus for a few months, Ezra had seen a side of the Creator he was sure would've shocked the average human.

Arceus was just as prone to emotional outbursts as any other pokémon, and would cheerfully curse up a (sometimes literal) storm if something irritated it enough.

Yet at the same time, Arceus had always been careful never to direct it at Ezra, who - when witnessing Arceus' rage for the first time - had hid in a remote corner of the Hall of Origin until Arceus had relaxed.

It had taken a few days before the boy felt comfortable enough around Arceus to approach it, and Arceus had profusely apologized for its behavior. Ezra had awkwardly brushed it off, and the two resumed a somewhat normal routine.

For the most part, Arceus seemed content to let Ezra do as he pleased, and the child had taken to chatting with whatever child of Arceus was in the Hall on any given day to familiarize himself with them.

The larger ones, such as the Weather and Creation trios, were extremely wary and reserved around him, whereas the smaller ones warmed to him and bombarded him with just as many questions as he asked them

Shortly after the time crash, Ezra had sat in on one of the Hall's restoration sessions and had been chilled to learn more about the widespread damage it had caused. He knew they'd avoided most of the damage and aftereffects, but there were still a few areas with problems, most of which he didn't recognize.

Within a decade or so, everything related to that had died down and life in the Hall once again resumed normalcy, or as close to it as Ezra had ever seen. He and Arceus learned more about one another, the mythical legendary pokémon spent as much time teasing him about his relationship with Arceus as encouraging it, and the older pokémon had eventually thawed towards him and were far more welcoming whenever he approached them.

Sometimes Arceus had to leave the Hall and go somewhere Ezra couldn't accompany it, and Ezra had used the downtime to facilitate outings with the likes of Groudon, Kyogre, the Legendary Beasts of Johto, and several others.

Kyogre had taken him and Manaphy to the Temple of the Sea, and they had run into Lugia on the way back, who accompanied them, fascinated by Ezra. The Guardian of the Sea explained to the boy about how some Legendary pokémon chose humans as their champions, leading to legends and poorly-worded prophecies to be made about them, which usually led to nothing good - something Lugia had noted with quite the sardonic grimace.

"Have you ever had something like that happen to you?" Ezra had asked.

"No, but I imagine at some point I will," Lugia had answered with a sigh. "That's what happens when people revere you as a god, and it's also why we rarely ever get involved with humans unless something absolutely requires it."

"Like Rayquaza defending the planet from island-sized meteors?" Ezra asked.

"Rayquaza doesn't really need humans to do that, but due to one incident being extremely well-documented and passed down, it now feels obligated to do so when asked. Although there's been a few humans it's eaten because they were planning on capturing it once the threat was eliminated, so..."

Ezra's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Kyogre said, glancing up at where Ezra was sitting on its head. "There's always been those who want to use and control us to rule over others. It...never works out well in the end, because word travels fast and there'll be an angry Legendary pokémon knocking down your castle if you try it."

Ezra winced and jumped a little as Manaphy settled in his lap with a yawn.

Lugia watched the small mythical for a few moments before crooning a soft melody that had Ezra's eyelids drooping just as much as Manaphy's, and both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **"You've been quite moody these past few days."**

Ezra glanced up at Arceus, who was standing over him. The boy looked away, brushing the god off.

"It's nothing," he said.

A pair of phantasmal hands gripped the boy's head and turned it so that their eyes met.

 **"You and I both know that isn't the case,"** Arceus said quietly. **"Talk to me."**

Ezra growled, ineffectually pushing at the intangible hands holding him for a moment before he blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths.

"It has to do with...your whole "extradimensional being living through a vessel" thing you have going on," he said.

 **"Let me guess: you think my feelings for you aren't real and that it's all meaningless, due to what I am?"**

Ezra nodded, and Arceus released him.

 **"I can understand why you'd feel that way; you're certainly not the first lover of mine to think that, but..."**

It trailed off, looking down at Ezra before it shrank to his level. Stepping forward, it leaned in and pushed its head against Ezra's.

 **"This vessel, with its wants and desires, is uniquely its own. The collective of Arceus that resides outside this universe basically lets us do our own thing in the different universes. Think of it like clones growing into their own being, or an AI developing emotions. I care deeply for my lovers, and that isn't going to change. I promise you that."**

Ezra regarded Arceus silently for a few seconds before nodding, his hands coming up to tightly grasp the aides of Arceus' face. The boy mimicked Arceus' earlier movement and rested his forehead against the pokémon.

"Thank you," the boy murmured. "That means a lot to me."

 **"I am yours and you are mine. Never forget that,"** Arceus said, curling around Ezra.

"And if the day comes when I no longer desire you?" Ezra asked.

 **"Then I will let you go, as I have done with many others over the years,"** Arceus replied.

Ezra nodded, and snuggled into Arceus' warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what was the time crash like?" Ezra asked as he stroked over Arceus' ring.

 **"Hectic, violent, and completely indescribable,"** Arceus replied.

Ezra stood on the pokémon's back, hand resting on a ring spoke. "You said every universe that had ever existed briefly combined, focused at a single point, right?" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Was it weird to have multiple facets of yourself meeting one another?"

 **"A bit, and the shock of that led to a few of them getting erased, along with their entire universe and reality. I'd probably be a little more upset about it, but really, it's ultimately inconsequential. Less dimensions to focus on means I can spend more time doing things I enjoy."**

Ezra tilted his head, fingers drumming on the golden wheel thoughtfully. "Such as?"

 **"Spending time with you, for one,"** Arceus said lightly, getting to its feet. Ezra's grip on the wheel tightened and Arceus glanced back at the boy with an amused smile. **"I do believe it's time to stop by and visit Pichu, correct?"**

Ezra perked up at that and the two vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Fighting Ash, Ezra mused as he returned his pokémon to its poké ball, was quite the experience.

He tossed his next poké ball, calling out eevee.

Across the field, Ash knelt down beside his pikachu and rubbed its ears, talking to it for a moment before it leaped forward, cheeks sparking.

Ezra grinned and both trainers called out their attacks.

"Quick Attack!"

The two pokémon darted towards one another, kicking up plumes of dust in their wake. Ezra was slightly pleased that eevee's was larger and the two pokémon slammed into each other, straining to gain the upper hand.

"Swift!" Ash commanded.

"Iron Tail!" Ezra called.

Both pokémon leaped away from one another, tails glowing. A stream of stars flew from Pikachu's tail as it swung it around, and Eevee countered with hers, scything through them, scattering a few and sending them wheeling back towards Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

The stream of electricity blasted through the errant stars and slammed into Eevee, who yelped as it was cratered into the ground, sending a cloud of dust sky-high.

Pikachu landed on its feet and crossed its arms, flicking its tail and ears in a self-satisfied way.

The ground below its paws cracked and it looked down in surprise as a ball of silver fur erupted from below, ramming into it.

"Crunch!" Ezra ordered.

A pair of glowing black jaws appeared and bit into Pikachu, holding it fast.

"Discharge!" Ash called.

Pikachu's body glowed yellow before a sphere of electricity burst from it, shattering the Crunch and sent Eevee flying.

Landing on its paws, it shook itself and staggered as a current of weak electricity passed over it, paralyzing it.

"Perfect," Ash said, holding out his right hand, Z-Ring gleaming. "Let's go, Pikachu! This is the result of our bond!"

Pikachu, glowing with an unnatural light, spread its paws out as a series of colored orbs hovered around it, before they were sent down at Eevee.

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!"

The field exploded as the energy slammed into it and Ezra staggered backwards as the shockwave washed over him. He grinned as the hair on his head sparked with static electricity, and he shook his head to get rid of it.

"A little bit much, don't you think?" he called out.

"Sorry about that!" Ash's voice came back from the dust obscuring the field. "Still don't really have a handle on it!"

"Talk about an understatement," Ezra muttered. "You alright, Eevee?"

As the dust began to settle, a shape began to take form and Ezra blinked in surprise.

A jolteon stood in the center of a moderately-sized crater on the field, fur streaked with silver and gold. It glanced back at Ezra and nodded its head, before facing forward again. It bared its teeth at Pikachu, who looked just as stunned as Ezra.

"Can't say I saw that coming," Ezra said, stepping forward.

"Did it evolve from being exposed to enough electricity?" Ash asked, also making his way towards the center of the field.

"It's an eevee, and I don't think what you used was electricity," Ezra said, kneeling beside the jolteon, who nuzzled his hand as he touched it. The pokémon practically hummed with power as Ezra carefully examined it. "I do believe you may have made a temporary Eeveelution," he said, glancing up at Ash.

"Er...oops?" Ash said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Ezra chuckled before placing a hand on the odd jolteon's head, carefully absorbing the power from it. The pokémon glowed and reverted to an eevee and Ezra held out an oddly-shaped crystal, which glowed for a moment before disintegrating.

Eevee shook its head with a snort and blinked. "Vui!" it chirped.

"Good to see you're feeling fine," Ezra said, rubbing its fur. "Thanks for the battle," he added, standing up and facing Ash.

The two boys shook hands and headed to the pokémon center.

* * *

Korrina closed the Bureau door behind them as she, Shin, and Ezra all piled inside.

Ezra was already busy examining everything - neither of the girls had seen him move, but he was already moving along a wall lined with bookcases and was muttering to himself as he ran a finger over the spines of the books.

A desk sat in the back of the room, piled high with papers. A kitchen was off to the right, and a small table with chairs around it sat in the middle of the place. Lamps and a ceiling light illuminated the place.

"Cozy," Shin said, looking around.

"Out of the way for an investigation place," Korrina murmured.

"For secrecy, I imagine," Shin said, before turning to watch Ezra, who had pulled a book from the shelf and was leafing through it. She stepped toward him, and a man exited the kitchen.

He was tall and thin, with untidy brown hair that stuck up every which way. He wore a brown trench coat over a dark brown suit and he frowned as he looked at the three people standing in his work space.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. His eyes passed over Shin, lingered on Korrina, and settled on Ezra. "Find something interesting, young man?"

Ezra looked up from the book, noticed the man, and put it back before bowing respectfully.

"We're hiding from Team Flare," he said, moving to a chair and sat down. Shin followed his example, but Korrina remained standing.

"Flare, hm?" the man mused. "Interesting. Why hide? Aside from their fashion sense, they're relatively harmless, unless you're looking to join them, in which case your wallet may be in mortal danger."

Korrina let out a soft huff and leaned against Shin's chair. "I just don't want to see them," she said.

"And your compatriots do?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business," Korrina snapped.

"Korrina," Ezra said sharply, looking at her. He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, she's just...not on good terms with Flare at the moment. I'm Ezra, she's Shin, and she's Korrina," Ezra said, motioning to each girl in turn.

"Ah, your performance, I have seen. Quite enjoyable and creative. As for my name, I am called Looker," the man said, bowing his head. "Hence the name of my establishment, you see."

"Never would've guessed," Korrina muttered under her breath.

Looker either didn't hear her or didn't respond; he instead went over to his desk and pulled some papers together, stacking them neatly in the center of the desk.

"So, our meeting is simply a coincidence, especially given the reason for your being here. Curious," Looker said. "For while you seek to avoid Flare, I wish to find them, and find out what they're up to."

"Why would they be up to something?" Shin asked.

"They have been collecting a lot of poké balls, and charging outrageous prices for their café," Looker replied. "They're stockpiling for something, but for what, I do not know, aside from rumors."

"Rumors?" Ezra asked. "What kind of rumors?"

"Know, do you, of the legendary pokémon Yveltal, Xerneas, and Zygarde?" Looker asked.

"...I've heard some things," Ezra said, getting odd looks from Korrina and Shin.

"Not surprising," Looker said. "But if these rumors are true, it seems that Flare seeks to find and control them."

Ezra snorted. "I would love to see them try."

Looker's brows rose. "Know something, do you?"

"Only that trying to catch one, let alone all three is nigh-impossible," Ezra said.

"Only nigh? So with enough effort, it could be done," Looker pointed out.

"Sure, until someone else on that particular totem pole noticed and intervened," Ezra said, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"So you theorize," Looker said. "While that particular aspect may be impossible, there's still the gathering of money and poké balls to consider."

"Neither of which is illegal," Korrina noted.

"Unfortunately," Looker said, sighing. "And as such, my investigation has hit a dead end until something new goes down."

"Does this place have a phone? I could call if I - we - notice anything involving Flare," Ezra suggested.

Looker wrote the number down and Ezra glanced at it before handing it to Shin, who tucked it away.

"I wish you the best of luck going forward," Looker said, shaking their hands. "And you especially," he said to Shin. "Showcases have the most enjoyable spectacles, and I do so love seeing the creativity performers put into their shows."

"Thanks," Shin said, ears pink. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Didn't know you were into older guys," Korrina noted with a snicker as they exited the Bureau.

Shin glanced at Ezra, who raised his eyebrows at her, and her lips twitched. "Depends on the guy," she said simply.

* * *

"I've missed you," Ezra said as he stroked over Arceus' sides.

The two were curled up together under a clear night sky, lying outside a pair of tents, one where Shin was sleeping, the other housing Lucario and Korrina.

 **"I have also missed you, my dear,"** Arceus said, nuzzling the boy and inhaling his scent. The Alpha Pokémon reared its head back curiously, peering at the boy. **"You're tense. What's wrong?"**

"Just...nerves, I guess," Ezra murmured. "There's so much I want to tell you, but not nearly enough time..."

 **"Then bare your mind to me,"** Arceus said, red eyes meeting purple. Ezra's ears heated, and Arceus tilted its head. **"Dear me, do you have something you'd prefer to keep hidden from me?"** Arceus' tone was teasing and it smirked as Ezra ducked his head sheepishly.

Ezra sighed and gently grabbed Arceus' horns, pulling the pokémon's face down towards his own and pressed his forehead against Arceus'.

Their minds melded and Ezra felt a familiar warmth fill him from head to toe, one he had become intimately familiar with. Arceus flicked through the boy's memories, chuckling now and again as various images came to light.

 **"You really need to talk to Shin and Korrina about your fantasies,"** Arceus said, curling its tail around the boy's waist. **"The worst they could do is say no."**

"I imagine there's a bit more they could do," Ezra said, arching a brow. "Shin could quite easily have Glaceon freeze me, or Lucario could punt me into the next town."

 **"That'd be quite the sight,"** Arceus said thoughtfully. **"Do it, or I'll ask them myself."**

"You wouldn't _dare_ -"

Scarlet eyes met violet for a moment and Ezra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you would," he grumbled, before perking up. "Oh yeah, did Xerneas and Yveltal ever get together?"

Arceus went still before looking off into the distance. **"I** _ **knew**_ **there was something I'd forgotten to do..."** it said with a sigh.

"You? Forget something?" Ezra said with a grin. "Perish the thought."

 **"I helped make you immortal,"** Arceus growled playfully. **"I have no qualms about rescinding that gift."**

Ezra gently squeezed Arceus' snout, kissing it lightly. "And I'm grateful you decide to put up with me regardless."

 **"Quite so,"** Arceus said. **"I wish you the best of luck with your girls."**

"Is that _jealousy_ I hear? A hint of _envy?"_

 **"Hush, you."**


	18. Chapter 18

"So what's it like being Arceus' prophet?" Korrina asked ,turning on her heel so she could talk to Ezra face-to-face.

The boy was rather impressed that she could walk backwards without missing a step and shrugged.

"I've heard that term used before and neither Arceus nor I believe it's accurate," he said, going thoughtful. "There's already a worldwide Order for Arceus that maintain various locations around the globe, not all of which are...uhm...frequented by Arceus."

Korrina crossed her arms, one hand clutching her other elbow as she tapped a finger against her lip. "I think I've heard of them. Some variation of shrine caretakers, I think?"

Shin perked up. "Like the Kimono Girls in Johto? They're Ho-Oh's caretakers, right?" Her ears heated as Ezra and Korrina glanced at her, and she ducked her head sheepishly. "I did some research on dancing when I began doing it in earnest," she said shyly, "and they're considered some of the best in the world."

"They really aren't," Ezra muttered.

The girls blinked in surprise and shifted their attention to him.

"I mean, by Johto standards, they're exceptionally talented, but...they're maybe top...twenty worldwide," he said.

"Is that from a human or pokémon standard?" Korrina asked.

"From a pokémon viewpoint, humans are very clumsy and uncoordinated creatures. No offense," he said, glancing at Shin, who rolled her eyes.

"Not surprising," she said with a grin. "We've only got four limbs to keep track of, whereas pokémon can have as few as none or as many as...well, maybe four on average, but they're usually quadruped, so..."

"As a human, I feel quite insulted," Korrina said with a pout. "I take great pride in my agility."

"And by human standards, you are very exceptional," Ezra said soothingly.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," Korrina said with a small grin. She glanced at Shin, who met her inquisitive gaze curiously. Shin sighed, shrugging, and Korrina gave Ezra a hug. "You still owe me a battle, by the way," she said, stepping back, putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll get it once we reach somewhere with a field," Ezra replied. "Probably after Shin's next Performance."

"Bah," Korrina grumbled. "Your head won't be in it though."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ezra asked.

Korrina chuckled, shooting Shin a quick once-over. "I'm sure you'll figure it out yourself." Kicking her heels together, she then skated ahead of them.

Shaking his head, Ezra let out a breath and fell into step beside Shin, taking her hand in his. Shin bumped her hip against his affectionately.

"Don't let her get to you," she said.

"I'm not," Ezra replied. "I just hope she's alright."

"Mhh." Shin watched as Korrina let out her lucario, then sped off with the pokémon in hot pursuit. "Much like you, in some ways, she's not used to dealing with people. Feels like she's both starved for attention, yet afraid to get close to others."

"When did you become a psychologist?" Ezra asked teasingly.

"Comes with the territory of being a performer," Shin said with a smirk.

"Isn't that more manipulating people with glitz and glam for fame and fortune?"

"You'll have to become one to find out."

* * *

Shin, Ezra, and Korrina sat around a campfire, quietly conversing with one another while their pokémon slept beside them.

"Don't suppose either of you know any spooky stories?" Korrina asked, adding some small twigs to the fire.

"Never really got into scary stories," Shin said, idly brushing her leafeon's coat. She looked over at Ezra, who was gazing into the fire, before shrugging. "Never had access to them growing up."

"Lucky," Korrina grumbled. "One I grew up with featured Giratina leading an army of Ghost-types to infest dying humans, keeping them alive so they could finish their life goals."

Ezra perked up at that. "That's based off the Atrice Foundation's founding."

"The...what?" Korrina asked, tilting her head.

"A long time ago, when poké balls were just being invented, a trainer and his pokémon went on a journey," Ezra began, turning his attention back to the fire. "They made it to a forest, and were attacked by beedrill. The trainer was poisoned, and their pokémon tried desperately to save them, but to no avail. Days later, another trainer passing by heard sounds, and upon investigating, found a pokémon dragging the body of its trainer through the woods. All attempts to separate the two were rebuffed, and the pokémon had to be knocked out in order to retrieve the body. The dead trainer's parents vowed to create places of rest for pokémon and trainers, free of charge, and those eventually evolved into the pokémon centers of today."

Shin squirmed uncomfortably. "Why didn't the pokémon leave its trainer to find help? Surely it could've done it faster alone?"

Ezra shook his head. "Poké balls of that era were... They made pokémon far more docile and dependent on their trainer, to the point of not leaving their trainer's side under any circumstances. It affected millions of pokémon and was eventually dubbed Atrice Syndrome. There was a time where poké balls were almost outlawed before they found a way to lessen the compulsory effect before removing it entirely."

"Remove..." Shin glanced down at her snoozing pokémon warily. "I'm glad," she murmured. "I'd hate to think I was making my pokémon do something they didn't want to do."

"I'm not entirely sure how that ties into Giratina having an army of Ghost-types though," Korrina said.

"I do believe they made a stage play about the whole Atrice incident, expanding the story a bit so the trainer lived a little longer, picking up more pokémon, one of which was a Ghost-type, who took note of the trainer's condition and told Giratina about it," Ezra replied. "The real Giratina was less than impressed with her characterization."

"I can imagine," Korrina said. "Wait... _she?_ I thought legendary pokémon were genderless?"

"They can change that," Ezra said, chuckling. "Some of them occasionally take lovers whenever the mood strikes them.

Korrina looked like she'd been punched in the gut and she shook her head. "Pokémon are so weird..." she muttered. "But I guess that's part of their charm."

"You have so much in common with them," Shin said dryly. "No wonder you get along so well with Lucario."

Korrina nodded. "Raised them both from riolu myself, as part of my training to become a gym leader. It's been a family tradition for a very long time, ever since our ancestors discovered Mega Evolution."

"Impressive," Shin said. She jumped a little as the fire popped, waking up Leafeon. The pokémon blinked and yawned getting to her paws. Nuzzling Shin, she then walked over to Shin and Ezra's tent, letting herself inside.

"Eh, it's really not," Shin said with a shrug. "Not everyone in my family kept to the tradition, so there's sometimes been gaps in our history. My gramps isn't too pleased with it and I suspect by the time I'm his age, I'll also be in despair over the state of things."

"Well, it's not like you're _obligated_ to carry on a tradition, right?" Shin asked warily.

"True," Korrina said, nodding. "We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose."

"Exactly," Ezra said. "Why rush things?"

"We're not all immortal?" Shin pointed out.

"You still have a good eight or nine decades to waste," Ezra countered. "You'll be fine."

"Doesn't time fly by the older you get?" Korrina asked. "Isn't this just an eyeblink to you?"

Ezra gazed at her thoughtfully, then glanced at Shin. "If it's an eyeblink, I'd be content with never opening my eyes again," he said quietly. Getting to his feet, he bid the pair goodnight and entered the tent.

"He's...quite something, isn't he?" Korrina asked, meeting Shin's eyes.

The performer nodded, lips twitching. "Rough around the edges, certainly, but interesting to be around." She bit back a yawn and blinked. "Excuse me," she said.

"Go to bed," Korrina said with a grin. "I'll clean this up."

She watched Shin leave and carefully doused the fire before turning in for the night.

* * *

Arceus peered over a small group of time threads thoughtfully, idly watching the events in them unfold.

Beside the Original One, Citlali eyed them as well.

"There, see?" he said, jabbing a paw at a scene. "That's what I was talking about."

Arceus nodded slowly. **"Very odd, these minor discrepancies. Yet they haven't done anything to destabilize the time stream, nor are they particularly important."**

"I feel like it's only a matter of time," Citlali said, tracing one thread with a finger. "Has Ezra noticed this?"

 **"He has said nothing to me,"** Arceus replied. **"Given his usual attention span, I'm not sure he'd even notice."**

Citlali's lips thinned as he pressed them together. "Be that as it may, it shouldn't hurt to bring it up with him." He glanced at the other threads warily. "I know we got off lightly from the Crash, but... I don't like this. Events that have happened that I don't remember? Things I remember that haven't happened? Do we have an explanation for that yet?"

 **"You mean the multiple sets of memories some of us received?"** Arceus asked, tapping its temple with a hoof. **"Ones of other lifetimes, other worlds, similar to this one yet distinctly alien?"**

"I suppose that's one way of putting it, yeah," Citlali said, curling his tail. "Not a very comfortable feeling."

 **"Well, it's something I'm quite used to,"** Arceus said. **"Albeit rarely ever within a universe."**

"Given how no one else is talking about it, I'm guessing we're the only ones affected?" Citlali theorized, glancing around the Hall of Origin. "Or the only ones that pay attention to it?"

 **"That's all on you,"** Arceus corrected him. **"So long as it doesn't threaten any of my children, I do not feel the need to do anything about it. Or rather, I'm not entirely sure how to go about correcting it. Events of this magnitude haven't ever come up before."**

"And if we're lucky, it'll never happen again," Citlali said grimly.

 **"Between the mew and celebi, I suspect that won't be an issue. At least it from this side,"** Arceus said.

Citlali frowned, floating upside-down, arms crossed. "I liked it better when I wasn't aware of a multiverse, especially when I didn't wake up from dreams where I'm a racist serial killer."

Arceus snorted. **"Do you only use whole milk or something?"**

"Har har."


	19. Chapter 19

Ezra and Arceus entered the forest outside Michina Town, which had grown slightly beyond its walls, with roads going in various directions to other locations, bringing in trade, tourism, and several other such things.

Neither Arceus or Ezra were paying any attention, however, as both their minds were centered firmly on the forest.

A few minutes ago, a celebi had appeared to the duo and simply said "It's time."

Ezra had feared this moment ever since he became immortal, but knew he had to face it eventually.

The duo entered the depths of the forest, where a colony of pokémon lived. Several pichu, pikachu, and raichu were standing around, oddly silent. They were all looking towards the back of the clearing, at a large tree.

Arceus stopped, and Ezra glanced at it curiously. Arceus let out a breath, yet didn't say anything, visibly shifting uncomfortably, which unnerved Ezra more than anything. Arceus was usually a stoic immovable being. Seeing it this shaken was a very odd experience.

Arceus then motioned for Ezra to go on ahead, and the boy numbly complied.

He stopped outside the tree, staring at a large gap at the base of it. Reaching out, Ezra touched the old wood. There was still life in the tree, and Ezra idly wondered if it had been the tree the rest of the forest had sprouted from... Pushing the thought aside, he then ducked inside the tree, and walked forward slowly.

A soft glow lit the center, and he saw the familiar coat of the Notch-eared Pichu that had befriended him all those years ago. Even after leaving with Arceus, Ezra had come back every year to spend a few weeks with her, revisiting old haunts, finding new places, and generally spending time with one another.

As the years passed, the ravages of age had finally caught up with Pichu and she settled down, teaching the younger pokémon of the colony about the wider world so they'd be ready for it.

Ezra knelt by her side and gently touched her fur, stroking over it softly.

The pichu had never evolved, for reasons she'd never explained, and Ezra had never asked.

A paw touched his hand and Ezra met the gaze of Pichu. She smiled at him, and for a moment, Ezra felt reality slip away, and felt like they could stay like this forever. Her claws the dug into his hand, drawing him back.

"I know, I know," Ezra said with a chuckle. "You've always been there for me when I needed a solid foundation. Thank you for that. I only wish I could have done more for you."

Pichu chirped at him, her voice raspy with age, and Ezra shook his head.

"I know you've always done things your way, but..."

A weak spark flared off the pichu's cheeks and Ezra sighed.

"Right, right," he murmured.

The two sat in silence, Ezra stoking over her fur, and he then started speaking, recalling their various meetings - the time she'd helped him find food, or a place to hide from the pokémon that belonged to the city watch, or getting keys to let himself out of gaol. Times they'd spent combing the forest in pursuit of berries and fruit trees... The time she'd revived him via panicked thunder shocks when he consumed poisonous berries...

He kept talking, and when his voice finally gave out, he noticed the water someone had left, and poured drinks for himself and-

At some point, Pichu had closed her eyes and breathed her last, passing away with a smile on her face.

Ezra felt a chill in the air, and he turned to see Arceus standing in the opening of the tree.

"Could you have done anything for her?" Ezra asked.

 **"No."**

Ezra's lips twitched at that. Of course she'd refuse the ability to live forever. She had always been eager to live life to the fullest, treating each day like it was her last.

Ezra brushed Pichu's fur one last time before he got to his feet. He swayed in place for a moment, hands clenched at his sides. He whirled, face contorting, and struck at the wall of the tree, before joining Arceus. He leaned against the pokémon, trembling.

"Can we go?" Ezra asked raggedly. "I just...want to be alone."

Arceus wrapped a forelimb around the boy and the two vanished.

* * *

 **"You have been avoiding me."**

Ezra blinked in surprise as Arceus stepped in front of him, blocking his path forward.

"Have I?" Ezra asked, stepping to the side, only to scowl as Arceus moved to prevent him from walking past.

 **"It's been two weeks,"** Arceus replied.

Ezra stopped and frowned, scratching his head. "It does not feel as such," he said.

 **"When your thoughts are in turmoil, you tend to lose track of such things, and I believe I know why."**

Ezra crossed his arms, looking up at the Alpha Pokémon curiously. "I'd like to hear your theory."

Arceus smiled, in its own way, before shrinking down so that its head was level with Ezra's, before peering at him.

 **"Ever since I told you about my true nature - about the being known as Arceus that this body is an extension of, you've begun doubting whether I really care about you."**

It began pacing around him, tail flicking to and fro.

 **"Can't say that I blame you for your wariness,"** Arceus said sadly. **"Comes with the territory, I suppose."**

Arceus stopped in front of Ezra and locked eyes with him.

 **"I've been considering how I could get my feelings across to you in a way you'd understand, and I think I've figured out a way. Please, lie down."**

"Why?" Ezra asked, tilting his head.

 **"I don't want you to get hurt,"** Arceus replied, eyes glowing.

Ezra shrugged and laid on the ground. Arceus then loomed over him, casting him in shadow. Ezra felt a shiver run down his spine and he inhaled sharply as Arceus leaned down closer to him.

 **"Relax..."**

Arceus touched his forehead to Ezra's, and the boy's mind went blank as _something_ poured into his being.

It was some kind of feeling, something Ezra was completely unfamiliar with. It was warm, all-encompassing, and Ezra latched onto it eagerly. The feeling continued to pour into him, filling him from head to toe.

Arceus then removed the connection, and Ezra gasped as he came down from the euphoria of...whatever Arceus had done.

"What _was_ that?" he asked, eyes wide.

 **"My feelings,"** Arceus said simply. **"A glimpse of how I feel about you."**

"Impossible," Ezra retorted. "No one can have that much feeling towards anyone."

Arceus tilted its head curiously. **"No, I suppose not,"** it said, before touching the boy's forehead again, dousing him with the same feeling again. **"Then again, I am not** _ **no one."**_

Ezra's hands came up, gripping the sides of Arceus' head. The two locked gazes again and Ezra sighed, dropping his hands.

"Sorry for acting like an idiot," he mumbled. Arceus nuzzled him affectionately.

 **"I do not mind,"** Arceus murmured. **"You are only human, and that is something I...enjoy...about you."**

"Enjoy?" Ezra asked.

Arceus blinked, making a thoughtful noise, before shrugging. **"You are unpredictable, like many humans."**

"Not very unpredictable if you could piece together what was wrong with me," Ezra pointed out.

Arceus snorted. **"Nothing mysterious about it, hence the quick deduction. That, and I had over a week to think about it."**

"Fair point," Ezra said, ears burning.

 **"Now then, shall we go get a bite to eat? I miss eating with you."**

"Of course."

* * *

"You're a pokémon trainer, correct?"

Ezra, Shin, and Korrina all turned to see a dark-haired trainer decked out in dark gray attire approaching them. On his wrist was a thick black bracelet with a shining gem set in it. A blue scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, the ends thrown over his shoulders.

"Alain," Korrina said in surprise. "Haven't seen you since our gym match."

The trainer glanced at her, dipped his head politely, before his piercing gaze returned to Ezra.

The boy felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and he shrugged. "Not particularly," he replied. "I'm more of a traveler."

"Gym leaders don't just travel with any old trainer that crosses their path," Alain said. He glanced at Shin curiously. "Aren't you a Performer?"

"Correct," Shin said, before giving Ezra a pat on the shoulder. "And don't be so modest," she added. "You've got _some_ talent at battling."

Ezra sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess," he said with a shrug. "Do you want to go a round?" he asked. "We're not in any particular hurry, are we?" His companions shook their heads.

Alain nodded slowly. "You don't seem to have any access to Mega Evolution, so I won't use it either."

Ezra's eyes gleamed and he fought back a smirk. "I'd rather you use everything you have at your disposal against me."

Alain quirked an eyebrow. "Your funeral," he said, pulling out a poké ball. "Let's go, Charizard."

The duel-typed fully-evolved Kantonian starter materialized with a roar that shook the trees, as Shin and Korrina moved to the sidelines. They were abruptly joined by a red-haired girl carrying a Chespin, who ignored them, and shouted at Alain.

"Seriously, you can't just run off like that whenever you think there's a trainer nearby!" She then noticed Shin and Korrina, bowing to them. "Hello, my name's Mairin. Alain is my bodyguard."

"No I'm not!" Alain called out, eyes focused on Ezra.

Mairin waved a hand dismissively, gently setting her pokémon down. "Modest as always."

Shin and Korrina exchanged bemused glances, before turning their attention to the impromptu battlefield.

Ezra pulled out a Dusk Ball, and called out an absol.

The Dark-type rolled her head on her shoulders and bared her fangs at Charizard. A yellow device sat against the right side of her face, a lens covering one eye.

"Scope Lens," Mairin said, perking up. "Does he rely on Critical Hits to end battles quickly?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shin said, before lowering her voice as she spoke to Korrina. "I didn't see any poké balls on him before this battle; did you?"

"Nope," Korrina murmured back. "Where does he get them from?"

"From his...er...father, I imagine," Shin said, letting her pokémon out to watch the battle. Korrina followed suit with her Lucario, and they settled in as the battle began.

"Flamethrower!" Alain commanded.

"Agility!" Ezra called.

Absol dodged the fire stream, kicking up a burst of dirt as it moved.

"Focus Energy!" Ezra said.

"Dragon Claw!"

Absol's eyes flashed and it ducked under Charizard's first swipe, then backpedaled to avoid the next.

"Fly! Steel Wing!"

"Razor Wind!"

Absol's horn glowed white as it readied its move, while Charizard's wings glowed silver.

"Dive!"

"Now!"

Inches before Charizard hit it, Absol swung its head, white blades scything out, knocking into Charizard and disrupting its dive. Absol blurred out of the way as the other pokémon crashed into the ground before jumping on top of it, angling its blade at the Charizard's throat.

"Give up?" Ezra asked.

"Flamethrower!"

Absol was abruptly engulfed in flames and it reared back in shock.

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard slammed its glowing claws into the absol, sending it flying and tumbling across the ground, where it came to a stop at Ezra's feet, out cold.

Ezra knelt by the absol and stroked over it gently. "You did your best. Didn't expect it to continue like that." He returned the pokémon to its ball and tucked it away. Standing up, he approached Alain.

"You should've pressed the attack after Razor Wind," Alain said, stroking his Charizard's neck, turning to Ezra. "You had the initiative."

"I'm not really one for battling," Ezra admitted. "Still, thanks for the lesson. I'll keep it in mind for the future."

Alain nodded. "Where are you three headed?"

"Lumiose City," Ezra said, as Mairin, Shin, and Korrina joined them, congratulating the boys on the battle. "Possibly for a gym battle with its leader."

"If all you have is an absol, you're in for a rough time," Alain said. "Electric types enjoy using Paralysis to make it difficult to evade their moves."

"I'm sure I'll find a way through that," Ezra said with a shrug. "I've had worse odds against me."

Alain looked thoughtful before perking up. "Wait, weren't you in the Sinnoh Champion Circuit a while back? Which you won?"

"Eheh, so you were watching?" Ezra asked. "Not every day I find someone who saw it, especially in other regions."

"I can imagine," Alain said with a nod. "Still, being able to defeat a pokémon of a region champion is no small feat."

"No, it's not, so congratulations," Ezra said with a grin. "Maybe next time we meet we can have a proper battle."

"I'd like that," Alain said, shaking Ezra's hand. "Mairin, you ready to go?"

"Of course," she said, giving one last bow to Shin and Korrina before joining Alain.

The two groups said their farewells before continuing on.


	20. Chapter 20

Korrina and Shin watched as Ezra and Alain battled.

The Shalour City gym leader shook her head. "Didn't think we'd run into him so soon after Lumiose, but given who we're traveling with, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's not like Ezra _actively_ seeks out trouble everywhere he goes," Shin said with a grin. "Besides, it gives him something to do besides listen to us discuss Showcases."

Korrina's ears heated and she idly rubbed her head. "Can't believe I let you talk me into registering for one," she muttered, before brightening. "Looks like they're about to begin."

Shin looked at her for a moment before turning her attention to the boys.

"Agility!" Ezra commanded.

Absol dug its feet into the ground and blurred from view as it seemingly teleported around the field.

"Relax," Alain said, as Charizard tried and failed to keep up with its opponent's movements. "We'll let them come to us."

"Thief!"

Alain blinked in surprise, before his eyes widened. "Fly-!"

Before Charizard could open its wings, Absol had darted in and plucked the Mega Stone from the metal plate it wore, dodging back as Charizard swiped at it.

With a flick of its head, Absol tossed the stone to Ezra, who looked it over curiously. It lit up in his hand and he abruptly held it away from him, shielding his eyes with a hiss.

Alain stared in disbelief as Absol was engulfed in a sphere of light, and when it broke open, his jaw dropped.

A dark gray-furred absol, its horn wreathed in blue fire, stood across from him. Two feathery wings sprouted from the absol's back, dark feathers giving way to light blue.

"Uhm..." Ezra asked, raising his hand. "Is that normal?"

"I...have no idea," Alain said, scratching his head. "Usually pokémon have a corresponding Mega Stone, and there have never been records of trying them with other pokémon."

Absol reverted to normal, and it shook itself, shaking its head with a snort.

Ezra returned it to its ball and handed Alain the Mega Stone.

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about, so thanks for that," Alain said with a grin. The boys shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

 **"Having fun?"**

Ezra glanced at where Arceus was sunbathing as he battled a wild sableye, which was using a massive red gem as a shield, before directing the absol Arceus had made for him to disengage and watch its opponent.

"It's more frustrating than fun," Ezra said. "I can't hit it because it's using the gem, and it's quick to use Prankster to keep me away."

 **"Then perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Have you noticed anything during your battle?"**

"It doesn't take attacks head-on, and uses the gem to deflect most of the damage," Ezra noted.

 **"Anything in particular about the gem?"** Arceus asked.

Ezra peered at it curiously, then noticed that it wasn't covering the entire pokémon like it had at the start of the battle.

"Interesting," Ezra murmured. "Absol, Fury Swipes; target the gem itself."

The Dark-type leaped forward, moving towards the gem, which the sableye shifted to keep between itself and the absol, and it braced itself as a flurry of claw strikes slammed directly into the gem.

Ezra blinked as he watched it visibly shrink, now only half the sableye's height. "Air Slash," Ezra ordered.

The consecutive strikes knocked the gem out of the sableye's claws, and it immediately dived after it, no longer paying attention to Ezra or the absol. Grabbing the small gem in its claws, the sableye brushed it off before popping it into its mouth.

A small red gem formed on the pokémon's chest, and it then leaped away into the shadows surrounding the sunny clearing.

"Weird," Ezra said, walking over to Absol and stroked its head. "You did well. Thank you for your help."

The absol cooed at him, and he returned it to its poké ball before joining Arceus, nestling against the pokémon's side.

"So is the whole "pokémon temporarily changes shape during battle" an intentional design choice, or was it something they evolved themselves over time?" Ezra asked.

 **"A bit of both, I believe,"** Arceus replied, folding its legs under itself. **"Pokémon have a wellspring of energy inside themselves, which is how they generate power for their moves, evolve, and various other things they do."**

"So instead of using the energy to permanently evolve, they use it to physically alter themselves for a battle, then let the energy dissipate," Ezra said. "Which is why they can only do it every so often and are tired at the end of it."

 **"That's as good an explanation as any,"** Arceus said with a shrug.

Ezra sighed, shaking his head as he lightly poked the Alpha Pokémon. "They're your kids, the least you could do is _pretend_ to care."

 **"I don't see the need to,"** Arceus said. **"What pokémon do with themselves is their choice, and it's not something that particularly concerns me."**

"Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Primal Rayquaza," Ezra countered.

 **"More land, water to cool it, and weather manipulation to prevent any significant damage as a result of prolonged apocalyptic firestorm or torrential downpour."**

"Fair enough," Ezra said. "I imagine shaping the earth is a little more involved than the day-to-day antics of your everyday pokémon."

 **"Quite so."**

* * *

"A question for you," Ezra said as he rubbed over Arceus' belly.

The Alpha Pokémon hummed in contentment, opening one eye to peer at its ward.

"How bad do things have to get before you reset the universe?"

Arceus wiggled its legs thoughtfully, tail flicking from side to side.

 **"Depends on how long it's been around,"** Arceus replied. **"If some form of humanity has yet to develop, I usually wipe it without a second thought. Once they start cropping up, there's times I'll swamp them with various natural disasters to get them to shape up, or send my children to pillage and burn a region or two. That's usually enough to get them back on track."**

"Only pillage and burn?" Ezra asked. "Isn't there another step you're missing?"

 **"Not particularly,"** Arceus cooed as Ezra's fingers danced over its calves and thighs. **"Most of my children aren't interested in that anyway. For the most part they'll pair off with each other."**

"Out of morbid curiosity, who does Celebi pair off with?" Ezra asked.

 **"I'm sure you're hoping for "itself" as an answer, aren't you?"** Arceus teased. Ezra grinned sheepishly and shrugged. **"Usually they pair themselves off by size and then age. Except for the mew, who'll utilize their Transforming abilities and pair off with anything."**

"Wait...any _thing?"_ Ezra asked, arching a brow.

 **"Once you reach a certain age, you'll take what you can get because you've already tried everything else,"** Arceus said dryly.

"I'm like...three hundred something, and I still haven't gotten bored of you," Ezra pointed out, stroking over Arceus' tail.

 **"It took a few mew a couple dozen eons before one decided to get frisky with various electrical appliances,"** Arceus said, purring as it gazed at Ezra. **"One time, there was a rotom inhabiting said appliance. It was...quite the spectacle to behold."**

"The mew don't have much shame, do they?" Ezra asked, nibbling the tip of Arceus' tail. The pokémon swatted at him lightly and the boy snickered as he released the appendage.

 **"No,"** Arceus said with a sigh. **"They usually don't. They're not bad pokémon, but oftentimes they have an inflated ego, and arrogance to match. The mew that get out and socialize, such as Citlali and Aylen are usually better adjusted, but they're still not completely...functional."**

Ezra's lips quirked in amusement, before he nestled against Arceus' side.

"When you do remake a universe, do you ever carry anyone over?" he asked.

 **"Never,"** Arceus said firmly. **"Although,"** it then added, **"more often than not, a few familiar personalities emerge and I get a terrible case of deja vu when talking with them, because while they share everything on a surface level, their experiences are vastly different."**

"That sounds rough," Ezra murmured, patting Arceus lightly. He then perked up. "I don't suppose you've ever encountered me in another universe?"

 **"Only time off the top of my head someone similar to you popped up was some kid with a shiny overpowered eevee. Bit of a loser, from what I remember."**

"I'd be horrified if I was anything else," Ezra said cheerfully.

Arceus nudged him and chuckled. **"Well aren't you just the pinnacle of modesty."**

Ezra giggled and snuggled closer.

* * *

"What are your thoughts on mortal life?"

Arceus turned its head to look at Ezra, who was asked the question from his usual position nestled by the wheel on Arceus' midriff.

 **"An interesting question. Why do you ask?"**

Ezra idly polished one of the gems on the wheel for a moment before answering.

"Well," he said slowly, "aren't immortals usually somewhat detached from life? In a way?"

Arceus looked thoughtful, eyes glowing. **"It is true that I do not place the same value on life as mortals do. That is to say... I do not _value_ life, but I do _cherish_ it. Does that make sense?"**

Ezra tilted his head, face scrunched up in thought. "Sorta. Enjoy your life, but don't get used to it?"

Arceus snorted. **"That is one way of looking at it, yes. Probably not something that can be put into words, or expressed properly."**

"The drawbacks of emotions," Ezra noted. "Something that the Lake Guardians represent, right?"

 **"In a way, yes,"** Arceus replied. **"They're said to be embodiments, but they're more like representatives. The former implies that they can be used to control the entire aspect, which is...absurd."**

"They _are_ able to influence people though," Ezra noted.

 **"The entire planet if need be, aye. But killing them isn't going to cause spirit to disappear,"** Arceus said dryly. **"That'd require creating an entirely new reality from the ground up, which involves things no human could ever hope of possessing, even if they had my power."**

"What about your knowledge?" Ezra asked.

 **"I'd be impressed they could comprehend it,"** Arceus said with an air of smugness. **"And before you bring up the fact we've melded minds,"** Arceus said as Ezra opened his mouth, **"I was holding most of my knowledge back, aside from things directly related to you."**

Ezra's ears turned pink and he patted Arceus' side lightly. "Thanks for that. That's all I _need_ to know."

 **"You're such a sap."**

"I learned from the best."

* * *

Drake, the Head Leader of the Orange Crew, stared across the field of Pummelo Stadium at his latest opponent.

He'd heard from the other leaders about the kid going through the Orange League, and he had been startled to learn he'd done it all with a single pokémon. Not an impossible feat by any stretch of the imagination, and it had taken a few tries more than once, but they'd kept at it, and they now stood as a potential champion of the Orange League.

Drake fingered the poké ball around his neck, wondering how to challenge them.

A Full Battle was out of the cards, unless the challenger specifically requested it, and in all his time as Head Leader, that had never happened.

Drake grinned, before tugging the poké ball free. A one on one battle would be more than enough. Anyone who could take down a dragonite was someone worthy of respect.

"Alright, Ezra," Drake called. "You've come this far, let's see how much more you can handle!"

Throwing his ball, Dragonite burst forth with a roar that shook the stadium, before landing on the ground.

Ezra brushed his hair out of his eyes and tossed his own poké ball.

A shiny eevee coalesced on the field, and the entire stadium went silent in disbelief.

Drake blinked in surprise and thought back to what the leaders had told him about Ezra, and he chuckled as they'd never specified what pokémon the kid had been using.

"Well," Drake said, crossing his arms. "Guess I made the right choice in only using my dragonite. If an eevee can take it down, their trainer definitely earned a place in the Orange League Hall of Fame."

"Thanks," Ezra replied. "Most pokémon we've ever been able to defeat consecutively has been four, and none of them were ever as strong as a dragonite. Agility!"

"Going for speed, eh? We can match that," Drake said with grin. "Agility!"

The two pokémon vanished from view, occasionally reappearing as they raced around the field, jockeying for a better angle of attack.

"Slam!" Drake ordered.

Dragonite swung at the silver-furred eevee, who ducked under the blow and leaped backwards.

"Dig!" Ezra commanded.

"Thunder!" Drake called.

Ezra felt his hair stand on end as the air crackled, shortly before a massive bolt of lighting shot from Dragonite's antennae, shooting over the hole Eevee had dug for itself and crashing against the side of the stadium.

Dragonite wobbled briefly from the massive energy discharge, and Eevee popped out of the ground behind it.

"Iron Tail!" Ezra called.

"Slam!" Drake countered.

Dragonite grabbed Eevee's tail as it swung in, and crushed the smaller pokémon into the ground. When Dragonite removed its hand from the hole, it let out a grunt of surprise.

Eevee had vanished, and had left behind a Substitute.

Drake laughed, shaking his head. "Tricky! Stay sharp, Dragonite."

Dragonite snorted, flexing its fingers as it waited for its opponent to reappear.

It didn't have to wait long as Eevee then reappeared above its head and clocked it soundly with Iron Tail, causing the ground beneath the Dragon-type to buckle.

"You've raised it well," Drake noted, nodding appreciatively. "Dragons are known for their resilience, and Dragonite definitely felt that!"

"The gyms were good practice," Ezra said, watching the battle closely. "Plenty of opportunities to practice and hone strategy. Metronome!"

Eevee's tail clicked back and forth before it then glowed pale blue.

Drake's eyes went wide. "Dragonite, Agi-!"

The blue glow then shot outwards, catching Dragonite as it darted backwards, freezing it in place, unable to move.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" the referee called. "Therefore, the winner of the match is Ezra of Michina Town!"

The stadium erupted in a cacophony of noise and Ezra scratched his head. "What was that last move though?"

Drake recalled his Dragonite and stepped towards the middle of the ring, which had dropped down and been replaced by a podium holding a trophy. Ezra joined him, and the two clasped hands.

"Can't say I've ever seen Metronome cast Sheer Cold before," Drake said, handing the trophy to Ezra, who took it and examined it. "Granted, not a lot of people use Metronome to begin with, due to how unreliable it is."

"I like using it once or twice a battle," Ezra said. "Usually helps make up for Eevee's lack of coverage, although I imagine it wasn't too pleased with pulling Explosion."

Drake winced, chuckling. "I heard about that incident," he said. "Luana wasn't too happy about that."

"No, she wasn't," Ezra said sheepishly. "But the next battle wasn't nearly as chaotic, and I got the badge eventually."

Drake nodded, before stepping back. "Welcome to the Orange League Hall of Fame, Ezra. Thanks for your challenge, and I hope you learned from your trials here."

"It was a lot of fun," Ezra said, as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder for the picture. Once taken, he stepped off the podium, waving to the crowd before entering one of the hallways that led out of the stadium.

An older man fell into step beside Ezra and took off his hat to reveal gold and silver hair.

 **"An interesting, albeit short, battle,"** Arceus said, glancing at Ezra, who was idly stroking over Eevee's ears. **"What would you have done had it continued?"**

"Agility and Hidden or Secret Power, most likely," Ezra said with a shrug. "Can't say I expected to win that fight."

 **"Your use of Metronome has certainly been...interesting,"** Arceus remarked, as the two emerged outside the stadium. **"It's been both helpful and hindering in this league, although I imagine you like it that way."**

"Where's the fun in being predictable?" Ezra said with a grin. "Sometimes it's simply more enjoyable to roll the die and see where they fall."

 **"Dear me, it seems I've raised a gambler,"** Arceus lamented.

Ezra snickered and the two teleported away in a flash of light.


	21. Chapter 21

Shin and Korrina relaxed in a hot spring, stretching out and relaxing in the warm water.

 **"Mind if I join you?"** asked a polite voice.

The girls' eyes snapped open simultaneously to see Arceus floating swan-like on the water, its golden wheel emitting a soft blue glow.

"I...guess?" Shin said, sinking lower in the water. "Where's Ezra?"

 **"Wasn't interested in a bath,"** Arceus said, clucking its tongue disapprovingly. **"Didn't even seem interested in seeing either of you."**

"He's young," Korrina pointed out. "Most boys are not interested in girls at that age."

 **"I politely disagree,"** Arceus said in amusement, paddling around. **"Tempted to bring him here, but he's a tad overdressed and otherwise occupied with your pokémon,"** Arceus glanced at Shin, who nodded.

"They've also never really been one for hot springs," Shin said, shaking her head with a wry grin. "Glaceon chills the water too much, and Leafeon isn't too fond of the heat."

"Same with my Lucario," Korrina said irritably. "Yet they're more than happy to face down Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps at the same time."

"There's a significant gap between a spring and a battle," Shin pointed out.

"Semantics," Korrina said, waving a hand before letting it splash into the water.

 **"It's not like they'd have been allowed in here anyway,"** Arceus said, nodding at a sign that said _No Pokémon Allowed_. **"Quite the pity."**

"Yet you're here," Shin noted.

Arceus shimmered briefly, a curvaceous woman briefly appearing before Arceus' regular form returned. **"That is what the others here see. I'm simply letting you two see the real me."**

"Have you shown that form to Ezra?" Korrina asked. Shin perked up, eyebrows rising inquisitively.

 **"Yes,"** Arceus replied. **"He wasn't impressed."**

Shin relaxed and Korrina snickered before glancing down at herself with a frown before sinking deeper into the water.

 **"So, how has your trip through Kalos been?"** Arceus asked. **"Anything interesting happen?"**

"Some shady people in Lumiose City, but that's nothing new," Korrina said. "Team Flare seems to be up to something, and there's someone from the International Police snooping around."

 **"Blonde-haired kid? Dresses in black? Has a suitcase?"** Arceus asked.

"...Er, no. Older dude. Wears a trench coat. Likes tea," Korrina said.

Arceus nodded. **"Ah, yes. Him. We've met before. He's got a good head on his shoulders, eccentricities aside. Most curious. I do believe I shall have to go visit Xerneas, Yveltal, and track down a Zygarde core to make sure they're alright."**

"Do you always assume people are targeting legendary pokémon if they're up to something?" Shin asked.

 **"When you're as old as I am, you tend to notice patterns,"** Arceus said dryly. **"Especially where the forces of life and death are concerned."**

"I see," Shin said. "Are you going to tell Ezra about this?"

 **"Certainly,"** Arceus said, eyes glowing.

"What th-?!"

With a splash, a thoroughly startled human boy, glaceon, leafeon, and two lucario fell into the spring.

Ezra surfaced with a hiss, standing up to glare at Arceus. "You-!"

 **"Me,"** Arceus said cheerfully. **"I thought you could do with some relaxation time."**

"You couldn't just wait?" Ezra grumbled, wringing water out of his clothes, which abruptly vanished. Ezra immediately sat down in the water and growled at Arceus. "I hate you."

 **"Love you too, dear,"** Arceus said with a purr. **"I'll be in Kalos for a bit, as I'd like to make sure Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde are alright."**

Ezra tilted his head. "Why, is something going on?"

Arceus gazed past him, at where Shin and Korrina were sitting, now on the edge of the spring, wrapped in towels. Their pokémon had joined them, each looking quite irate at their impromptu bath, and were returned to their poké balls. **"Nothing you need to worry about,"** Arceus replied as Ezra turned several shades of red and pink. **"Just making sure you won't be worrying over me."**

Ezra pulled his gaze from the girls to frown at Arceus. "That does not fill me with confidence."

 **"I'm just doing the responsible thing and letting you know,"** Arceus said, getting to its feet as its ring stopped glowing. **"At least this way you'll worry less, and be able to focus on...other things."** Arceus gazed at Korrina and Shin for a moment before nuzzling Ezra tenderly. **"Until we meet again."**

Ezra gripped the sides of Arceus' face and nuzzled back before the Alpha Pokémon vanished.

Ezra sat back in the water, leaning against the side of the bath. "...I really should get back to the men's side."

"It's unisex," Korrina replied, sitting beside him.

"And would you really rather be surrounded by older men?" Shin asked, sitting on his other side.

"Since I don't know any of them, probably not," Ezra conceded.

"Splendid," Korrina said, getting to her feet. "Let's go dry off and see what else this place has to offer."

Shin got a towel for Ezra and the trio left the spring.

* * *

Ezra stared into the green depths of the gem Arceus had given him, lost in thought.

He was curled up between the forelegs of his mate, whose head was resting comfortably on top of his head.

 **"You seem distracted,"** Arceus said, lifting its head to then peer over the boy's shoulder. **"Would you like me to tell you about the properties of that Shard of Life?"**

Ezra's brows rose. "Oh? Is that the term for it?"

Arceus shrugged. **"I've never made a weaker Jewel of Life for someone, and since it's barely even a fraction of its power, 'shard' seemed appropriate."**

Ezra chuckled and stroked over Arceus' jaw. "I see. You're always free to talk to or at me about whatever you like."

 **"Gee, thanks,"** Arceus said dryly, nudging the boy affectionately. **"The exceptionally simplified version is that it allows you to pull off a pokémon move. The more in-depth version is that anything a pokémon can do, so can you."**

Ezra turned the gem over in his hand, before holding out the opposite hand, and concentrated. His hand twitched involuntarily and a bolt of lightning shot off into the ether of the Hall of Origin. The boy blinked in surprise.

"I hope it's something I need to be conscious for, because it'd suck if I accidentally tore open a black hole because I had a nightmare," the boy said, flexing his fingers.

Arceus nodded. **"It'll become easier with practice, yes, but you do in fact need to visualize what you want to do before it can be done. That's why it's not as powerful as mine."**

Ezra's eyes returned to the gem and he closed his fingers around it, feeling the power pulse within it. "Thank you," he murmured, snuggling into Arceus' embrace. "This means more to me than you know."

Arceus nuzzled the boy again and let out a rumbling purr. **"Of course."**

* * *

Ezra, Shin, and Korrina exited the Bureau and made their way to a nearby junction, where a fountain bubbled merrily.

"This city never ceases to amaze me," Shin said, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Always something new to discover." She snapped her fingers, pointing at Korrina. "Remind me to drag you to the boutique while we're here."

Korrina made a face. "Don't you need a personal recommendation to get into that though?"

"As a certified Performer with at least one Key, I can bring anyone I choose in with me." She glanced at Ezra apologetically. "Only one though."

The boy shrugged. "It's no problem," he replied. "Why not do that now? It's not like we have anything else to do. All that's on my agenda is visiting the tower and gym leader - unless you two wanted to be there for it?"

"Eh, you meet one gym leader, you've met them all," Korrina said. "And..." she added, glancing at Shin. "I wouldn't mind some new threads."

Shin gazed at Ezra thoughtfully before shrugging. "Not really interested in battles, so I don't mind." She got to her feet. "Shall we set up a place to meet then?"

"Prism Tower seems like the best option," Korrina said. "Central, so it's harder to get lost, after all."

"That'll work," Ezra said. "Enjoy your shopping trip."

"Oh, we will," Shin said cheerfully, eyes gleaming, before dragging Korrina off.

Ezra watched them go before movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, he saw something turn the corner, heading deeper into the city's alleys.

"Gym match, mysterious thing, gym match, mysterious thing," Ezra muttered, glancing back and forth. "Eh, it's a gym."

Making his way to the corner, he peered around it.

A small bipedal lavender cat was looking around, sniffing the air. It turned towards Ezra and let out a soft mrowl.

"Where's your trainer, little one?" Ezra murmured, gently easing closer. "Do you-"

The hair on the back of his neck rose and he whirled to see a slender figure drop down from the rooftops. As it stood up, Ezra glanced back at the pokémon, who had taken a step forward, ears perked up.

The figure was feminine, wearing some kind of mechanical bodysuit that left very little to the imagination, with a full-head helmet, which was glowing with the letter E.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Abnormally high levels of Evogy detected," said a voice, originating from the suited woman.

"Evo...what?" Ezra asked blankly, before yelping as a poké ball smacked him in the face.

"Error, target human," the voice said. "Capture inconclusive. Return for orders."

"Wait!" Ezra said, lunging forward as the woman leaped into the air. His hand grabbed her ankle and he grimaced as they both flew into the air.

"Warning, weight capacity increased. Deploying anti-weight countermeasures."

"Isn't that a double negative?" Ezra muttered to himself before squeaking as electricity coursed through him.

They cleared a rooftop and came down on it, the figure landing on top of Ezra. The boy let out a harsh wheeze as the air was blasted from his lungs and the woman stood up. She looked down at him, then off to the side, canting her head as if listening to something.

"Understood," she said. "Bringing in target for analysis."

She reached down, picked Ezra up, and slung him over her shoulder before taking a running leap off the roof, heading towards one of the four quadrants of the city with her cargo.


	22. Chapter 22

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Ezra glanced up from the rocks he was sifting through in search of a skipping stone to look at Korrina curiously. The gym leader was fingering a stone, rolling it in the palm of her hand nervously, before walking past him down to the river's edge. She threw the stone, where it skipped once, then fell into the water. She then turned back to Ezra and their eyes met.

"What do you see in Arceus? Romantically, I mean. Why stay with them for so long? Don't you get bored? Restless?"

Ezra contemplated the stone he had found, running his thumb over its surface thoughtfully, before trotting down to the water's edge. His stone skipped four times before plunking below the surface.

"Arceus is kind, patient, loving, affectionate, witty, and extremely adorable when flustered," he said, gazing up at the sky. "There's something about them that humans...lack. Spending time with you and Shin makes that abundantly clear. Not that I don't enjoy your company, of course," he added. "I've spent four millennia among pokémon, with little to no interactions with humans, so is it really any wonder I'd prefer to spend time with someone or thing I'm more comfortable with?"

Korrina threw another stone, which didn't skip once and she frowned, flexing her fingers before crouching down to pick up another.

"Just feels weird," she grumbled. "Haven't been around a guy this long without them hitting on me. Are you gay? How does it work with you and Arceus, anyway?"

"I enjoy the company of either gender," Ezra said lightly. "And Arceus and I... It's really hard to put what we do into words, because it's not physical like it is with humans. It's more like a melding of minds."

"How is that...romantic? Arousing? Do you think dirty thoughts at each other?"

Ezra snorted, punting a rock into the middle of the river. "Nothing so crude. We simply let our minds join and share experiences. Happiness, sadness, love, hate... Well," he said, snapping his fingers. "There's also the cuddling, and nuzzling, kissing, touching-"

"That's enough, sorry I asked," Korrina said quickly, waving her hands.

"But you _did_ ask. Why? Is that something you're missing? Haven't experienced? ... _Want_ to experience? Or did you have a bad experience growing up and now you're not sure how to express it lest you have it happen again?"

Korrina looked away, clenching and unclenching her fingers. "Never mind," she grumbled, stalking off back towards the campsite. "I'll go get dinner ready."

Ezra watched her go before returning to skipping stones.

* * *

"I want to battle you."

Ezra opened an eye to see a trainer with purple hair and a blue jacket staring up at where he was lounging on a tree branch waiting for Arceus to return from the local town.

"I don't have any pokémon on me," Ezra said. "Sorry. And you are...?"

"Paul. I saw your League match and was interested about the pokémon you used," the trainer replied. "How did you get the cooperation of legendary and mythical pokémon?"

"I asked nicely and they were bored," Ezra replied. "Fun part was getting them to hold back enough to not annihilate the ring in their matches."

"Why hold them back? Why not utterly crush the competition?" Paul asked.

Ezra raised a brow. "I am reasonably sure that murdering a trainer's pokémon is illegal?"

"You could've returned them to life," Paul said.

Ezra looked thoughtful at that, but shook his head. "Maybe, but it's still wrong to do that in the first place. Would you want me to murder the team you spent however long catching and raising?"

"I'm used to a high turnover rate for my team," Paul said, not even batting an eye. "Those that can't cut it are released."

"Before or after you take them to a pokémon center?" Ezra asked.

Paul didn't answer and Ezra's eyes narrowed to slits.

 **"I do hope I'm not interrupting,"** Arceus said as it materialized out of the air. It looked between Ezra and Paul, and blinked. **"Hm...interesting friend you have here, my dear,"** it said, gazing up at Ezra, before turning its attention to the dumbstruck Paul. **"I'd kindly appreciate you taking yourself elsewhere."**

"Battle me with that," Paul said.

Ezra snorted. "Arceus isn't-"

 **"Six on one, I'll do it,"** Arceus said, looming over Paul. **"I'd like to see the results of your training."**

Ezra sighed, jumping off the branch before walking over to Arceus. Paul looked dubious.

"Six against one doesn't seem fair," he said, enlarging a poké ball, and Arceus shot him a flat stare. "But if that's what you want, I see no reason to hold back."

Ezra patted Arceus' leg before taking a place behind the Alpha Pokémon. "Try not to break them too hard."

 **"Oh come now,"** Arceus said, as Paul sent out Aggron, Electivire, Magmortar, Ursaring, Torterra, and Hariyama. **"I'm the most gentle of souls."**

Ezra watched as Arceus then proceeded to mercilessly trounce Paul's entire team.

"Show off," he muttered as Ursaring fell smoking to the ground.

Arceus rolled its head on its neck and nodded to Paul. **"You've raised them well. Not quite as good as they could be, but certainly a solid C for effort."**

"And how could I get them to A+?" Paul asked, returning his pokémon. Ezra noted he hadn't thanked any pokémon for their effort, but didn't say anything.

 **"Take time to learn about each individual pokémon and come up with the best workout for them. Know their limits and respect them,"** Arceus said. **"What works for one pokémon doesn't work for all of them. Although I suppose that's why your team is bulky? Designed to take abuse and rely on devastating counterattacks to maximize their usefulness?"**

Paul let out a vague frustrated grunt before turning and walking away without another word.

"Charming," Ezra said dryly. "Interesting fellow. A tad misguided, but if it works, it works."

 **"His pokémon weren't unhappy with him,"** Arceus mused. **"So he's definitely doing something right."**

"You've known people like him?" Ezra asked, leaning against Arceus' leg.

 **"Quite so,"** Arceus replied, and refused to elaborate.

* * *

Shin and Korrina stood on Vernal Avenue on Lumiose City's south boulevard, taking in the bustling street.

"Boutique Couture is this way," Shin said, pointing down the street as the two girls started walking.

"Isn't that an exclusive shop?" Korrina asked.

"Sorta," Shin replied, lacing her hands behind her back. "It's a very popular shop for Performers. Expensive, but you get a bit of a discount depending on how many keys you have."

"So...it's harder for newbies to buy clothes? Seems a little backwards," Korrina said.

"There's no shortcuts in the Showcase business," Shin said with a smirk.

"Am I allowed to come in with you?" Korrina asked.

Shin tilted her head and glanced at her companion. "No reason you shouldn't be. I imagine gym leaders are a little more important than Performers, right?"

"I guess," Korrina said.

The two reached the storefront and headed inside, where they were greeted by an impeccably dressed woman.

"Welcome to the finest Boutique in all of Kalos, where the best of the best designs can be yours. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Korrina and Shin bowed politely and began to browse the choices.

"So how's the gym life been treating you?" Shin asked as she flicked through a line of skirts.

Korrina was browsing some blouses and wrinkled her nose. "Could be better. Slow year for trainers, and most are getting their badges elsewhere."

"Their loss," Shin said, causing Korrina's ears to go pink. "They're missing out on a wonderful gym leader."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" Korrina asked dryly.

"My apologies," Shin said, a few articles of clothing draped over her arm. "Never was the social type."

"You'd make a fine trainer with that sort of attitude," Korrina grumbled. Shin wasn't sure if she had been meant to hear that and didn't reply. "Well, nothing here fits my style or budget, unfortunately."

"Sorry to hear that," Shin replied. "Although I can certainly understand why you have that sentiment." She giggled as Korrina scowled at her and the two made their way towards the dressing rooms.

A while later, Shin made her purchases and the two left the Boutique.

"Still got some time before finding Ezra, perhaps we coul-"

Whatever Shin was about to say was cut off as the ground shook, and the sky turned green.

"What on-?!" Korrina said, jaw agape, and she pointed up.

A giant pillar of pulsing green and yellow energy rose into the sky, streams of debris getting sucked along for the ride.

"...How much you wanna bet Ezra's at the center of that?" Korrina said, grabbing Shin by the arm as they retreated a safe distance from the spectacle.

Shin shielded her eyes and squinted towards it, frowning. "I hope he's alright."

"I hope you're not planning on heading towards that," Korrina said.

Shin shook her head with a rueful smile. "And what would I do if I did? I'm not a battler, I don't have experience with...whatever _that_ is," she said, waving a hand at the stream of energy. "Best to leave the unnatural stuff to the ones that deal regularly with it, right?"

The two exchanged worried glances and Korrina sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Stupid idea: we get closer, and see if we can't meet Ezra halfway so he doesn't have to wander around looking for us."

Shin stared at her incredulously. "You now the phrase "curiosity killed the cat", right?" she asked. "And while I admit I'm very curious, I have no desire to get close to ground zero of an explosion of that magnitude."

"Fair enough," Korrina replied, and the two settled in to wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Mew sat on Arceus' head and let its tail curl around the Alpha Pokémon's neck.

"Ezra seems particularly fond of Xerneas and Yveltal, out of everyone that occasionally visits the Hall of Origin," the small Mythical noted. "One sometimes has to wonder why."

 **"One thinks you wonder too much,"** Arceus said, watching Ezra brush Yveltal's wings. The bird was perched on Xerneas' antlers while Ezra stood on the back of the Life Pokémon.

Mew flicked its ears and smirked. "My, my, is that _jealousy_ I hear in your voice?"

Arceus blinked before glancing upwards curiously. **"Might be,"** it said, intrigued. **"Been a long while since I've experienced that."**

"Three decades and you're already feeling irritated that your ward isn't spending time with you," Mew said dryly. "You've fallen quite hard for this one. Others took you a few centuries."

 **"I'm sure you'd understand if you could keep a relationship for more than a week,"** Arceus said, biting at Mew's tail. **"But such is how relationships work."**

"What, sitting across the room and watching your partner flirt with other beings?" Mew asked blankly. "I know I don't get out much, but that really doesn't sound right."

 **"No, it doesn't,"** Arceus mused. It then got to its feet, shaking its head to dislodge its passenger. **"Well, I certainly look forward to having to relearn the ins and outs of relationships again."** It cast a disparaging look around the Hall of Origin. **"Not going to find it here, that's for sure."**

"I heard humans like to take one another out to various places to get to know one another better," Mew offered. "Might be a good place to start."

 **"An excellent idea,"** Arceus said.

"Could always invite Xerneas along as well," Mew added. "Weren't you two close way back when?"

Arceus grimaced. **"We were, but Yveltal was less than pleased, so we didn't take it anywhere."**

"Overprotective siblings are never fun," Mew said, flicking its tail. "I mean, you settle that by dating both of them, but I don't think wings are your thing?"

Arceus scowled at it. **"Wings are fine. It's them trying to find a perch that's the troubling part, and have you ever tried to kiss a beak?"** Arceus shook its head. **"Of course you have. You're really bad at it too."**

"One time," Mew grumbled. "One time, and you never hear the end of it."

* * *

"I don't like humans."

Arceus cocked its head to the wide at Ezra's matter-of-fact statement, delivered with a stubborn finality.

 **"Care to elaborate?"** Arceus asked. **"Humor me."**

Ezra, nestled against Arceus' side, rested his hand on one of Arceus' hind legs, before idly dancing his fingers over the thin coat of fur covering it. The boy clucked his tongue quietly, sorting his thoughts.

"The largest irritation would probably be their lack of communication. Or forms of it, anyway. Compared to Pokémon, they may as well talk in monosyllabic grunts."

 **"Ignoring the fact** _ **you're**_ **human again, I see,"** came Arceus' amused teasing.

Ezra shot a barbless glare at his mate and stuck his tongue out. "You know what I mean," Ezra said with a snort. "Pokémon have so many ways to pass things along - touch, scent, taste, posture, tone. Humans usually only have voice."

 **"What about their art? That's usually noted as a form of expression."**

Ezra's fingers started up a rhythm along Arceus' ring and the boy's voice became wry. "Which takes its own study to understand and most of it is merely interpretive. At a glance, going off a pokémon's mindset, most of their great impressionistic pieces translate to gibberish."

 **"Is that why you burst out laughing at the art gallery in Hoenn?"** Arceus asked.

Ezra's ears turned pink. "I mean, when a statue is literally oozing with obscenities, how else are you supposed to react?"

 **"The least you could've done is wait until we were out before criticizing it,"** Arceus said, nudging Ezra with a hind leg.

"You were wearing the most peculiar expression when you were listening to that one critic," Ezra said, snapping his fingers. "The one with the zany hair grossly misinterpreting things."

 **"From a** _ **pokémon's**_ **perspective,"** Arceus corrected gently. **"For the average human, it...made sense."**

Ezra took note of the pained shift in Arceus' tone and patted the being's side soothingly. "Well, I doubt humans would understand or appreciate what pokémon consider art. Closest that they'd come is likely through a Smeargle, and that's only because they mimic human art for a living."

Ezra noticed Arceus' attention had shifted and he followed its line of sight to where it was eyeing Meloetta thoughtfully.

 **"Much like how one of these days I'd like you to get some proper interactions with humans, I suppose the same can be said for me and my creations. You don't mind being separated from me from time to time, right?"** Arceus asked, glancing at Ezra.

The boy froze for the briefest of moments, almost too fast for Arceus to notice, and his voice verged on breaking as the boy replied.

"Of course not," Ezra said.

Arceus glanced down at the death grip the child had on its leg, knuckles white, and gave him a nuzzle.

 **"There's plenty of time to adjust,"** Arceus murmured. **"I'm not going anywhere without you before you're ready."**

Ezra's ears warmed and he let out a breath, slowly prying his fingers away from Arceus. The Creator felt the warmth of the boy's touch slowly fade, replaced by an almost uncomfortable chill and shrunk down so that it could see Ezra face to face. The boy avoided Arceus' piercing red gaze and Arceus frowned.

 **"Look at me,"** Arceus said softly. Ezra closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, before opening them and laughing bitterly. Purple eyes met red and Arceus let its mind envelop Ezra's, smothering him with affection as only Arceus could provide.

Ezra's hands came up to grab Arceus' face and pressed his forehead against the curve of Arceus' head.

"I'm fine, really," Ezra said. "As you said, we have time to adjust, and I've been alone before, before I met you. I'm just extremely clingy because it felt like every time I had something good, it was taken from me. Or was never good in the first place."

Arceus nuzzled him softly. **"However long it takes, we'll get through it together, alright? My promise to you is simple."**

Ezra nodded and the two shared a tender embrace.

* * *

Ezra flinched as a bright flash of light assaulted his eyes and he jerks back as something bumped into him.

"Oh! So sorry, didn't see you there."

Ezra blinked the spots from his vision, the familiar pearly opalescence of the Hall of Origin coming back into focus. With one new addition: a young girl with dark hair and striking purple eyes.

"Hello! Hi! Sorry for the intrusion!" she said, clapping her hands together and bowing low, looking at Ezra sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed, then brightened, before she stepped closer to him, uncomfortably so, and peered at him. "Your name is Ezra, right?"

"How did you know?" He asked, edging away from her.

She tilted her head, then pointed to herself. "You...really don't recognize me?"

He took in the rest of her appearance: black shirt, red vest, and black pleated skirt, and shook his head.

The girl tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully before looking around. "Hm...still haven't really left the nest, have you?" Her purple eyes bored into him. "Is Arceus your only mate?"

"Wha- My- Excuse you?!" Ezra sputtered, ears going pink.

The girl clicked her tongue. "Oh wow, I went really far back this time... Alright, ignore that. Still no guess as to who I am?"

"Me?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You still don't actually believe that. Arceus has told you about the time crash, right? How reality went all kinds of incomprehensible-shaped?" She looked relieved at Ezra's nod, and motioned to herself again. "I'm you, from one of those other worlds. My home got...basically erased, so my Arceus and I have been amusing ourselves by traveling the multiverse before the windows close."

"...Windows?" Ezra asked, completely bemused.

"Periods where timelines, worlds, dimensions, realities, and other similar terms of existence overlap. You never know where you're going to end up, which I find exhilarating."

"Is your name Ezra too?" Ezra asked.

"What else would it be? Ezrette? Ailette?" The girl was practically vibrating, and Ezra noted with a start she occasionally went translucent. "Don't worry about that," she said as he raised an eyebrow. "It's a result of leaving your home dimension, since your being exists at a different point in time than mine, which is why there's multiple dimensions. If we existed at the same time, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation, right?"

"If you say so," Ezra said.

"You adapt to the unexpected quickly," the girl noted with a nod. "You're not really bothered by much, are you?"

"Not if it doesn't affect me," Ezra replied. "Life's a lot easier when you're not exhausting yourself worrying about things you have one control over. I just go with whatever happens."

"Admirable," the girl said, rocking on her feet. She looked at her wrist, which was adorned with many different bands, some mechanical, others organic, and a few Ezra couldn't rightly identify at a glance. "Another window's coming, so I'm gonna bounce. Was nice meeting you."

"And you as well," Ezra said. "Good luck on your journey, and I hope you find a place for yourself."

"Thank you for your consideration," the girl said, before saluting, stepping back, and vanishing in another flash of light.

Ezra let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and rubbed his eyes and temples. He then twitched as a familiar warmth surrounded him.

 **"You're trembling,"** Arceus said, bringing its face around to look at Ezra curiously. **"Did I miss something?"**

Ezra filled Arceus in on the strange visitor and the Alpha hummed thoughtfully.

 **"The consequences of the time crash have certainly gone beyond anything I could've imagined,"** it murmured. **"I'd have liked to meet her Arceus, however briefly, to exchange notes."**

"Couldn't you dimension hop like they were doing?" Ezra asked.

Arceus frowned, gazing upwards. **"If I did, I don't know how easy it'd be to get back here. Especially if I took you with me. Even with your gifts, the space between dimensions is...unhealthy, and the windows are hard to pinpoint and extremely unreliable, hence why that girl had multiple ways to track them and their make and stability, I imagine."**

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired of being immortal?"

Ezra opened his eyes and glanced at Korrina, who was lying on the grass in the shade of a tree on a hill overlooking a lake beside him.

"Not really," he replied, sitting up. "Even four millennia later, I still find things that fascinate me, and seeing the world change over several generations is quite the experience."

"What about the people you outlive?"

Ezra frowned, drawing his knees to his chest. "It hurts, of course," he said softly. "But I have the memories of the times we shared, both the good and bad, so it's not like they're really gone."

"What about those you loved?" Korrina asked. "What happens when Shin and I are dust?"

Ezra looked at her thoughtfully. "You'd be a very _pretty_ pile of dust," he replied. "Odds are you'd eventually reincarnate in some way, shape, or form. You'd be surprised by how many pokémon used to be human at some point."

"That's a thing that can happen?" Korrina asked blankly. She looked away. "That's gonna make spending time with Aaron and Riley _incredibly_ awkward..." she muttered under her breath.

"Well, it's not like they remember it," Ezra consoled her. "Not without the help of a skilled Psychic or Ghost specialist."

"But I know it now!" Korrina protested.

"Would you like me to ask Uxie to wipe your memory?" Ezra asked.

Korrina narrowed her eyes at him. "The fact that's your first reaction makes me think you've done it before."

"Several times," Ezra replied cheerfully. "Living with legendary pokémon with libidos to match means Uxie is usually in high demand."

Korrina's brain shorted out for a moment and when it rebooted, the kid had wandered off to talk to a flock of Flabébé.

"Just when you think you've heard it all," Korrina said, shaking her head.


End file.
